Labyrinth II: Return of the Ruler
by SynD
Summary: 12 yrs ago Sarah had an adventure in the Labyrinth.She thought it was all behind her until she receives a message from her friend.She could have never anticipated another adventure in the Underground
1. Messages

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Author's Note: This is a very old story that I have revisited and have started to fix and re-edit because 6 years later (yes I said 6) it's just embarrassing that my grammar, spelling etc. is so atrocious. That's what happens when you feel the need to tell a story as quickly as possible. Unfortunately this story took on a life of his own and the characters just went all over the place and my basic outline didn't seem possible anymore. So as I mentioned I re-edited it and took stuff out that really didn't work but this follows the same plot and story line but it is much more readable. I don't want to give a time frame because I don't want to be held to it but I'd like to finally put up the last few chapters with the ending of this crazy, soap opera of a story. I'd like to say no later than Mid March.

Chapter 1

Sarah's alarm clock was ringing loudly on her night stand. Yet another uneventful new day in her life was about to begin. She rolled out of bed to start her morning routine. She hopped into the shower and got ready for work. By 8 am she was dressed and out the door. She took the metro into the city to her stop, Times Square in NYC. The center of so many dreams. A Mecca to all who wish to achieve some kind of career in the entertainment industry. Like so many others before her Sarah had given up her dreams of becoming a world famous actress when she couldn't find work in theater, she was forced to get any job she could find. At the ripe old age of 22, her parents had decided that she was too old to be living at home. She found a job in the Fashion District as a receptionist for a clothing company and had gotten a small but modest 1 bedroom apartment just outside the city. She kept her chin up by reminding herself that she was a few blocks from the bright lights of Broadway and she would go walk down that famous avenue during her lunch breaks. When she walked in that morning her boss, a tall older gentleman greeted her with, "Sarah, get me a cappuccino." not a 'good morning', or a 'how are you'. After setting her stuff on her desk she dutifully went to the cappuccino machine thinking to herself _'I need a new job. At the very least one where my boss will at least think enough about me to say Good Morning.'_

It had been a long time since Sarah had allowed herself to remember her adventure in the Underground. For a long time afterwards she thought she would catch a glimpse of the Goblin King's face but when she'd focus on it, it would disappear into something else. To be honest it had been a few years since she thought she saw him. And it always seemed to bother her to think of her final confrontation with him. After reviewing it in her mind a few thousand times she started to come to terms with what he had actually offered. The fact of the matter was that at 15 years old she would never have understood. She smiled at herself imaging what life was like in the Underground on a daily basis. The memory of her friends smiling faces the day she returned home, that party she had with them was enough to keep her happy for weeks. She sighed and felt the heat of her boss' cappuccino seeping through the cup so she tried to step on it, unfortunately his door was closed which meant one of two things. The "Vice President" (AKA his mistress) was in there and no one was supposed to interrupt for the next 30 minutes or so OR he was talking to his wife on the phone and didn't want the "Vice President" walking in and hearing him sweet talking his wife. _'Crap, now what?' _She went the safe route and went with the steaming cappuccino back to her desk to wait it out. As she sat back down her phone rang, "ACME Clothing Company where your dreams of looking good come true", she answered.

"You better get a huge raise for saying that load of crap." Her best friend Myra's voice came out of the receiver.

"That's my job 'Load o' Crap'. What's up, Myra?"

"Good Morning, Sunshine. Just wanted to know if you are still meeting me at the movies tonight for The Last Unicorn? I haven't seen it since I was like 6 years old"

"Yeah I'll be there but I need to get home before 10 tonight I gotta make dinner for myself I just can't afford to keep eating out."

"You see that's what happens when you throw away all that money on a whole apartment. You should do what I do and stay in friends' basements. Now that's what I call freedom. No bills, no responsibility. Just calm existence. You should try it, pudding pop. I got inventory tonight anyway so I need to go back to work at 10. I'll be at the shop until like 2am."

Sarah just couldn't help but smile at her friend's idea of freedom. " Look I gotta hang up but I'll see you right after work. K?"

"K. See ya."

Just as she hung up her intercom rang, "Where is my DAMN cappucchino?"

"Coming" Sarah picked up the still hot but not steaming sweet concoction from her desk and half ran through her boss's now open office door.

* * *

After her girl date with Myra, she came home to do as she had promised herself. She was cooking spaghetti and meat balls and by cooking she meant opening the box of frozen meat balls and adding them to the sauce, she heard a small tapping coming from her bedroom. She put her wooden spoon down and ran straight to the mirror. She had piles and piles of laundry that she hadn't bothered to put away on top of her vanity. She saw a familiar eye peaking out through a gap between the piles and cleared them as fast as she could but by that time she had only caught a glimpse of her friend as he began to fade. "…Milady…Don't…", she heard just as he disappeared. "Sir Didymus!". Sarah rushed to sit comfortably before she tried to call him again.

" Didymus, I need you" she called as she had many times before. A few moments passed but nothing was coming through. " Ludo, I need you", "Hoggle…Anybody, please answer me!" She saw a ripple and a familiar picture coming into view. It was the Labyrinth as she had first seen at the top of the hill 12 years ago. The labyrinth was just as big as she remembered but it didn't look quite the same. Instead of the healthy tan and green it was now grey and black and all the bushes and plants that had been there on her trip were all dried up and brittle with rot. She thought out loud, "What happened?" Just then another picture appeared. It was the Goblin King looking out one of his castle windows. Even though he had his back to her she felt a chill run up her spine. Something was wrong, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but she felt it. He half turned and with an elegant wave of his wrist, a round crystal appeared on his fingertips, he peered into it and released it toward the Labyrinth watching it float like a bubble and burst over the outside wall. She witnessed the great maze becoming grey and watched the decay spread throughout the entire labyrinth within minutes. As she looked at the Goblin King she saw a look of concern on his face as he turned toward her and began to walk in her direction. Sarah let out a small scream and got up thinking that he had seen her but then realized that the mirror was changing again focusing on a picture of Hoggle hiding underneath a bush, stunned as the outer wall slowly began rotting in front of him, then another picture of Sir Didymus watching the Bog of Eternal Stench dry up, and a moment later Ludo, whimpering as he watched his rock friends turn to sand. Sarah couldn't believe what she had just seen, another picture came into focus. It was the Goblin King again sitting on his throne with his head in both hands. This last picture frightened Sarah the most. She had never seen the Goblin King show any emotion. She thought his face could only hold one expression. The mirror went back to normal and all that remained was Sarah's own reflection. "What am I going to do? I have to help them"

Just then Sarah remembered the box she had tucked in the back of her closet, in which her entire childhood had been reduced to fit only a few of her most valuable treasures. After clearing all that had been piled on top over the years, she pulled out the box and ripped it open. She was looking for her small red book with the gold lettering. She finally saw it at the bottom. As she reached for it she saw the Goblin King figurine that had lived on her vanity for years. She took the book out and placed it on the floor, she then reached for the figurine just as she was pulling it out she felt a surge of energy, she was thrown back into the footboard of her bed and was knocked unconscious.

_As Sarah opened her eyes she realized she was in a small dark room. She stood up to get a better feel of things when she noticed a pinpoint of light off in the distance. She started toward it. The closer she got the clearer and rounder the object became it was a round crystal and the Goblin King was behind it holding on to it with both palms peering intently into its center. Without looking up he said, "Sarah, you're dreaming. You must wake up and forget us all. You MUST let us go or the Labyrinth will die along with the rest of us." He then looked deeply into her eyes, "as will you."_

When she woke up she was still holding the Goblin King figurine. She felt a large lump on the back of her head where it had made contact with her footboard and rubbed it. She stumbled out of her apartment still holding on to her two treasures. She carefully sat the top of the staircase to steady herself before going down.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" She thought at one point about wishing herself away but then thought against it. Would she be given the chance to run the Labyrinth yet again? Probably not. Besides, even if she could run the Labyrinth what were the odds that she would win again? Why was it decaying? What would happen to her friends if it did? But most importantly was the Goblin King telling her the truth? Were all her friends going to die? There were so many questions she needed the answers to but if it was true then she couldn't sit back at let it all happen. If there was even the slimmest chance that she could do something she had to try.

"I know who may be able to help me" Sarah shot up from the step. With her book and figurine she left her apartment she ran down to the street.

* * *

She ran a few blocks to Myra's magic shop. As kids Myra just seem to know things. Things she couldn't know. Almost like she sensed things. Sarah always felt she had someone to tell her secrets to (Even the kind of secrets that could get you thrown into places where others could observe you through glass windows). As she rushed into the shop a cloud of incense enveloped her. She saw her friend on the other side of the counter, Myra had cute red hair with dark black streaks cut into a long bob, big blue eyes that were outlined with dark black liner. Sarah rushed to her, "Myra, I need you. Can we talk in the back?" her friend looked at her trying to see if this warranted her immediate attention. Trying to inject a little humor into her friends state she said, "Hi, nice to see you again so soon, Sarah. What's going on?"

"Please Myra, this is important, can someone else cover for you for a little bit?"

After seeing that her friend was not being the drama queen she sometimes could be, "OK, let me see if Jacob is around. JACOB!"

Just then a young man popped his head out from the stock room. He was tall with long brown hair and a thick white streak down one side. Sarah had never met him before he had the lightest grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Yeah?"

"Jacob, I need to talk to my friend, Sarah, in the back for a minute. Can you take over the inventory for me just a minute or so? Thanks," she said before he could even answer. " Oh, by the way this is Sarah." And took Sarah's hand and pulled her into the stock room, closing the door behind them.

"Sarah, this better be good, my boss has been giving me crap for being late all the time."

"Myra, do you remember when I told you about my experience in the Labyrinth when I was 15?"

"Oh please not this again."

" Look I got a message from one of my friends but…"

"A message? Like a phone call? A note? What?" Myra replied in a mocking tone, "Don't you have to call them or something? Sorry I mean how does one get a message from the Underworld", she'd asked rolling her eyes with her hands landing on her hips.

"The Underground" Sarah corrected, "My friend was calling me from my bedroom mirror and then his image faded. So I sat in front of it and called them, the way I always have and got an image of the Labyrinth…" She went through all that she had seen in her mirror and finally the vision she's had after touching the Goblin King figurine.

"Are you sure that the vision was a result of touching the figurine? Because you said you hit your head. It might have been a dream or hallucination."

"I don't know but I felt something when I touched this," she said pulling out the figurine, "Just touch it and tell me if you feel something"

Myra took the doll and closed her eyes, "Oh my God, I see the Goblin King naked"

"What?" Sarah yelled.

Myra laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. OK" again she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I don't sense anything but," then she paused, "I smell something. Like a charge"

"A charge?"

"yeah like that smell that's left after an electrical storm. You know it tickles the hair in your nose. Oh yeah there's something here. You have a book too, right? Let me see it?"

Sarah handed her the book. Myra put the doll down and grabbed the book with both hands and closed her eyes. "I don't see anything but I do feel tingling in my fingertips." She opened her eyes and looked at Sarah, "Ok, how did you say you talk to your friend? Your mirror?"

"Yes"

"I think I know how you can get back there but we'll need this" Myra took a book with a triangular symbol on the cover from the top shelf.

"Come on"

Myra told Jacob she'd be right back and turned to Sarah. "Hurry up, I need to be back here in an hour before my boss back."

Jacob smiled at them and said, "Bye Sarah, it was a pleasure to have met you, hope you come back soon"

Sarah waved goodbye and turned to Myra, "Jacob seems a little too polite to be working in a magic shop"

"Yeah, I had a weird feeling when I first met him, but then I found out he's a drummer in some rock band. I guess he's one of those people that makes a bad first impression. Hey, he probably thinks you're cute"

Sarah felt a little uncomfortable and tried to change the subject.

"So Myra, what's in that book?"

"Well, the first time you told me about your little adventure I remembered something about an amulet in one of my books on the ancient people and fairy folk " She opened the book and flipped through a few pages and finally held it up for Sarah.

"Is this the amulet that hung from the Goblin King's neck?"

Sarah looked at the picture, It WAS an exact replica of Jareth's amulet.

"yeah that's it"

"Interesting. You know when you first told me about this whole adventure I thought it might have been a dream brought on by this book but I don't think you are kidding are you?" Myra looked at Sarah as if it was the first time she saw her. Her eyes widened slightly and continued, " I didn't know for sure but I think we may need to get you back there, to the Underground I mean. I think that when you beat the Labyrinth your spirit was connected to it somehow. I'm not exactly sure because everything is so vague, absolutely no details. I'm guessing it's so that people don't accidently let someone or something out. But if I'm right, there is a spell in this book that can convert your mirror into a gateway. And I don't mean only allowing them to come into our world, but you can possibly reverse it and go into theirs as well." They continued on for a few minutes in silence before Myra stopped again , "I'm sorry, by the way, for not believing you Sarah. I just thought maybe your imagination was wilder than mine." The two friends looked at each other and smiled. "It's fine, I'm kinda used to it, " Sarah said continuing on her way.

Just when they had finally reached Sarah's block they were stopped by two police officers, "Sorry ladies this block is closed off. There is a building on fire. Some idiot left their stove on"

Sarah looked up ahead.

"Oh my God, I left my stove on. I was making dinner!"

Myra said with a sigh, "Well so much for the mirror idea."


	2. Back to the Underground

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

It had been a few days before Sarah was allowed back into her apartment. When she finally went back with Myra to see if the vanity was safe she was shocked to see everything she owned was completely charred and soggy from all the water that was poured on the flames. Everything was gone. She ran into her bedroom but that was far worse than the rest of the apartment. When Myra stepped into the bedroom she said, " Sarah, how can this room be worse than the kitchen if the fire started on the stove? Something's not right here."

It was at that moment that she realized that her vanity mirror was not even in the room.

"Wait a second. Where's the mirror?"

Realization struck Myra, "Someone was in here because they knew you'd use the mirror to get back to the Underground. Sarah, I think someone really doesn't want you to go back."

Sarah turned to look at her friend. Myra was right, someone had to have removed the mirror. But who did she know of that would want to prevent her from returning to the Underground.

Sarah looked up, "It had to be the Goblin King."

Myra looked at her, "Come on Sarah, let's go back to the magic shop. We'll figure something out."

* * *

Sarah sat on the bench in front of the counter. She greeted Jacob, who had a strange smirk on his face, "Sarah, so nice to see you. Oh, I heard about your apartment, I'm so sorry." He went around to hug her and whispered in her ear, "If you need a place to stay while you settle things with the insurance company you are always welcome at my place."

Myra heard Jacob and answered, "Jacob, don't you need to ask Mommy for permission before you have a sleepover? Sarah is staying with me." She had a stack of books under her arm and gestured to Sarah to follow her. She turned to Jacob and saw the cold, hard look he was giving Myra. They went to a small room with a table and four chairs. Sarah guessed it was where the employees of the magic shop took their breaks.

"So," Myra interrupted Sarah's thoughts, placing all the books under her arm on the table, "these are all the books I could find in our ancient folklore and magical creatures section."

She placed the book she had with her on the night of the fire on the top, "this one looks like it will be able to tell us the most about your Goblin King"

"He's not MY Goblin King" Sarah answered defensively.

"Oh please, Sarah, I see that look on your face when you talk about him." Myra smirked. Sarah giggled. She had always thought the Goblin King was strangely beautiful. There was no denying it. He was gracefully elegant. But she couldn't get side tracked she had to focus on getting back there to help her friends. After all if she was right he had just burned down all of her earthly possessions. He was evil.

"Get back to work Myra. Don't distract me with stupidity I need to get there as soon as I can. I don't know what the heck is happening over there but I know that it is not good. The fire already made me lose a few days and all I want is to go there. Please just help me." Her frustration was clear in her tone.

"Sorry, Sarah. I can see that you're worried." Myra flipped through the pages of the book until she got to the page that had the picture of Jareth's amulet. "Ok , it says here this amulet is Oberon's' crest. He is the King and Ruler of all the Fae, or fairy folk. Only he and his kin are allowed to wear this symbol. It's like their crown or something. It is an amulet of extreme power. The only people who can touch it are those IT deems worthy." Myra stated, "and can only be handed down by death."

"Wow", Sarah exclaimed, " that's really interesting but is that going to help me get back there? Wait this amulet is slightly different than the one The Goblin King wears. It's has a different symbol in the center and has some sort of jewel. "

"Yeah well this is the High King's, The Goblin king must be his son or some cousin of something."

They had gone through all the books in a few hours with no luck. Myra looked at Sarah, who looked just as hopeless as she felt, " Give me the book again. Maybe it'll give me a picture or something." Sarah handed the small, red book to her friend. Myra closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the book. She kept feeling the same tingle on her fingertips but nothing that would be useful. Then like a flash an idea occurred to her.

"Hold up the figurine and the book at the same time." Sarah nodded as soon as she touched the book a bright light shone through out the room. And all she could think of was the first time she had arrived in the Underground at the top of the hill overlooking the Labyrinth. Myra shielded her eyes and when she looked up, Sarah was gone.


	3. Prisoners

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 3

Myra yelled out, "Sarah? Sarah?"

Just then, Jacob came rushing in, "What happened? Is everything OK? Where's Sarah?"

Myra looked at him, still in shock, "Uhhh, Sarah left, she went out the back door, that's all."

"Then why are you yelling after her?

"Uhhh, I just remembered something I had to tell her. Hey, it's none of your business anyway!" she said pushing past him.

Jacob watched her leave and turned back to the room. He noticed a small book and a doll on the floor. He walked towards it and leaned down to get a closer look. A wide grin spread across his face.

* * *

Sarah, who had also been shielding her eyes, opened them to find herself at the hillside overlooking the Labyrinth.

"I don't believe it. It worked! Myra, you're a genius!" After a small happy twirl her eyes settled on the enormous maze before her. She felt a small pang of guilt in her chest.

The Labyrinth was in ruins. It was far more deteriorated than she had seen in her mirror a few days ago, which meant that time was running out.

"Well, let's go feet. It's time for another adventure." Sarah thought out loud, remembering her first steps of her last trip.

As she came upon the fountain where she had first seen Hoggle she looked around for any sign of her friend. The fountain itself was dried up and the stone was cracked and crumbling.

"Hoggle, are you around? It's me, Sarah. I'm back", she called still looking around.

She walked toward the doors to the Labyrinth only to find that there were no doors. It had crumbled and all that remained was the door frame. She stepped over the rubble into the maze and had taken a few steps when a loud crash made her jump. She turned to see the door frame crumble as well, creating a wall of dirt and bricks, blocking her only exit. Determined she walked on in the same direction that she remembered calling, "Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, I'm here. Where is everybody?" Just then she heard a small voice, "Allo". Sarah knelt down to find a small worm. Only it wasn't the same worm that she had met on her first trip. This was a female worm, "Hello Ma'am, Can you help me? I'm looking for my friends"

"Have you come for a visit?" the worm asked.

"No, I'm sorry I can't but do you know where I can find them?"

"No, I'm just a worm. But maybe my husband can help. Wait right here. Can I get you some tea?" the worm asked before heading into a small hole in the brick.

"No, thank you" Sarah replied as politely as she could.

Just then the worm she HAD met 12 years ago came out. "Allo, why. I remember you. It's nice to see you again. Will you be joining us for tea this time?"

Sarah smiled, "well, I'm kind of in a hurry. I need to save my friends. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find them?"

The little worm looked down and shook his head sadly, "Well, the last time you were here the King was livid that a child had defeated our great labyrinth. They say he was never the same after the loss."

Sarah listened but didn't understand, "I'm sorry but what does my solving the labyrinth have to do with where my friends are?"

The worm continued, "His Majesty was so heartbroken that he fell into a deep sadness and wouldn't leave his chambers. I'd never seen him like that and I've been 'round a long time. So consumed by his sadness 'e never even noticed that someone was running the labyrinth until they were half way through and by that time The Goblin King knew that we would have another champion. And he couldn't let that happen. Now the next part is anyone's guess but from what I 'ear the Goblin King released a spell to take the intruder to the farthest oubliette but the intruder was a sorcerer and changed the spell and everything started to crumble and die. From what I 'ear The Goblin King is being held prisoner along with all who helped you on your journey, they are being held captive in the dungeons of the Goblin Castle."

"Who is the intruder that is holding them prisoner?" Sarah wondered.

"His name is ÆRNAY and he is a powerful sorcerer but I'm sure that 'e wants the Labyrinth for 'imself?"

"I've got to hurry. Thank you for all your help" Sarah called back as she rushed toward her journey to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

She had finally gotten to the hedge maze where she had first met Ludo, hanging upside down and being tortured by some goblins. She shook herself back to the present time, "Now is not the time to stroll down memory lane" she chastised herself. She pressed on through the forest but had to stop to take in the sight that was before her.

No longer were there lush green leaves everywhere and shimmering bark. A low mist had descended upon the forest and the trees had been reduced to dark twigs protruding from the ground.

She began thinking about what the worm had told her.

The thought of the Goblin King being forced to do anything was just too strange for her to comprehend let alone being taken prisoner, 'who could be so powerful as to take him prisoner?' she thought to herself. 'Wait a minute, what was it that Myra had told me about Jareth's amulet? Only someone deemed worthy will be able to touch it, so if this ÆRNAY has been deemed worthy, who am I to interfere?' She pressed on trying to reach a clearing when suddenly she felt the ground envelope her and she began falling…falling…falling.

She finally landed on some soft ground. It was almost slimy. She looked around only to find an awful smell in front of her. She had found the Bog of Eternal Stench. But where was it? It was only a thick green circle on the floor. To the left she saw a newly constructed bridge made out of stones and rope. And the tree that Sir Didymus called home. She walked over to it and knocked on the door already knowing no one would be there to answer. That was when the reality of her situation had hit her. It wasn't that long ago that this wouldn't have fazed her but it had a rough 12 years her will wasn't as strong as it used to be. She had never felt so alone and powerless. She sat on the ground with her head in her hands and started wringing her hands when she felt the first tear momentarily blind her, "I can't do this" she said between breaths. She sobbed and sobbed until she was so emotionally drained that she barely heard the wings flapping around her. She felt a light breeze surrounding her and lifting her from her kneeling position. She looked up and saw what looked like an angel. He looked like a young boy of 15 with long straight brown hair and very large hawk like eyes matching the same color as his hair. And beautiful shimmering wings that were twice the size of his body. He was long and thin and was one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen, next to the Goblin King.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked in awe.

"I am Briegal, why are weeping? Have you been hurt?" He flew down to examine Sarah more closely. He had a beautiful voice that sounded like a soft summer breeze. As his feet touched the ground Sarah noticed how graceful and elegant he was.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare at you, but are you an angel?"

Briegal tilted his head to one side and a small smile began spreading across his face.

"No, I am a Sylph. Mortals call us Windsingers. I was on my way back to the mountain when I saw you there. I couldn't leave you there, now could I? May I assist you in any way?"

Sarah tried to smile, "I don't know if anyone can assist me. I'm trying to rescue my friends, they are being held in the dungeons of the Goblin Castle"

"Who are you?" Briegal asked wide eyed.

"My name is Sarah?" she said.

"Are you THE Sarah that solved the Labyrinth?" Even though she thought it impossible his eyes opened even wider.

She nodded. "Why?"

"I was sure that the Goblin King would've told you the first time you were here."

"What?"

Briegal began pacing back and forth as if he was thinking of the correct way to ask his next question, "How did you come to be here?"

Sarah's face held the confusion of his words, "I'm sorry. What do you mean?"

"Did you say the words to wish yourself here, to run the Labyrinth?"

"No, a friend of mine made me touch some objects from the first time I was here. I turned around and I was just here on the hill."

"Wow, then it truly is an honor" Briegal said and bowed low almost touching the ground with the top of his wings.

"What? Briegal, please stop bowing and just explain because I feel like I stepped into the twilight zone?"

He slowly stood up with confusion written on his face, "I assure you, my lady, you have not stepped into any zone of any kind. We do not have zones in the Underground, as far as I know we have sections of the city but they are just called sections…"

She smiled and moved forward to touch his arm fearing his going further into his geographical lesson of the Underground. He stopped when he felt her touch.

He shook himself as if his thoughts could be shook back into his head before he continued, "My lady, no one may enter the Underground without wishing themselves here. In order to run the Labyrinth you must say the words. But you say you simply touched some object and turned around and here you were. Is that correct?"

Sarah nodded.

"These must have powerful amulets that you touched or your friend is a powerful sorcerer because only someone with great magic can send someone into our world. The Underground has wards and various protections to keep anyone from entering or exiting. Only the Goblin King has that much power. Well, at least he HAD that kind of power. There is no way of knowing what will happen now." Briegal's face seemed to fall with the realization of what was happening in the Underground.

"Sorceress? No, she isn't one. Like I said all I touched was a book and a…a… doll."

"Doll?" He asked as if what she had said was absurd. "What kind of doll was it?"

"It was a doll in the likeness of … The Goblin King." She quickly continued, "I'd had that doll for years it's not like I bought it after I came here the first time I just had it."

"I normally would not be so quick to dismiss enchanted objects but for some reason I don't think any object could hold the amount of magic it would take to transport you here. It almost sounds like you willed yourself here to the underground." He stepped back and looked at her as if trying to decide to proceed, " I have heard of a prophecy that tells of a mortal, who would solve the greatest challenge in the Underground and therefore be named ruler of the Labyrinth. This mortal will be able to use the Labyrinth's magic as their own. I'm sure the Goblin King knew that mortal was you. Now it was never announced to the population as is the custom here but as your story began to circulate and the announcement never came we assumed you had refused the throne. "

Sarah didn't even realize that she had sunk to the ground but there she sat with her mouth hanging open. There was no way. Her, the Ruler of the Labyrinth? Queen? "Wait a minute. But what about the Goblin King?"

"The Goblin King does not rule the Labyrinth. He never has. He is the Ruler of the Goblin City and out laying lands. The Labyrinth has its own identity and its own will. Therefore, it chooses its own ruler."

"But you said something about magic. I don't have any"

Briegal looked at her, " My lady, you willed yourself to the Underground that is not possible without magic. Have you even tested it? OK, wish for something. Like a fruit and then close your eyes and picture it in your hand"

Sarah said out loud, "I wish for a pear" she closed her eyes and began to feel a light tingle in her chest and felt a small round object in her hand. She opened her eyes and in her hand was the most perfect pear she had ever seen.

She looked up at Briegal with a smile.

"That, My lady, is your magic."

An idea came to her and with a wave of her hand she made a small round crystal appear on her fingertips as she had seen the Goblin King so many times before. "Show me Hoggle" Sarah looked intently into the crystal but all she saw was darkness.

Briegal touched her shoulder, "You can't expect to be able to do everything on the first try. Give it time. I must be going but I promise to look for you. If you need me just call my name into the wind and I will hear it."

Just as he was lifting off the ground. Sarah thought of a question for him , "Briegal, do you know how I can help the Labyrinth?"

He looked at her, "The Labyrinth is dying because it will not tolerate anyone but its Ruler to posses its magic but now that ÆRNAY wants it as well as the Goblin Kingdom it is destroying itself. The only way the Labyrinth can begin to heal itself is to destroy those who wish to posses it. I do hope that you can rescue your friends but remember that all royals must be appointed to their throne by another royal. And right now the only one that can do that is the Goblin King. Unfortunately, he may need some rescuing himself. " With that Briegal lifted off the ground and transformed into a wisp of smoke and was gone.

Sarah so confused almost forgot to thank him for all his help.

"Thank you, Briegal!" Sarah yelled after him.


	4. Powers

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 4

'I can't be a ruler. I'm a receptionist' Sarah thought to herself. 'Why wouldn't Jareth tell me about this? Maybe he doesn't want me to rule the Labyrinth., why else didn't he want me to come back?'

She began walking across the small bridge remembering the last time she had attempted to cross it. The stones began to crumble and she had ended up hanging from a tree branch until Ludo called his rock friends and created a path across the Bog.

Happily, this time she made it across without incident.

Still digesting everything Briegal had told her she thought she should practice her new abilities she closed her eyes and concentrated on a field of flowers. She opened them expecting to find what she saw in her mind to be reality but she was disappointed. 'Maybe I'm trying too much like Briegal said, I'll concentrate of something smaller.' Again she closed her eyes and thought of a single rose. This time she knew it had to happen she pictured the rose on the ground directly in front of her, feeling a familiar tingle in her chest. She opened her eyes and a beautiful rose was before her, the blossom was as large as her head and it was the deepest shade of purple. She knelt down and caressed one of the petals with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't believe that she had created this ethereal flower. 'It's not red but this is better' she thought to herself.

* * *

So distracted by her new found power she found herself in a small field of yellow grass and unusual flowers. Just over the horizon was a picturesque mountaintop. 'That must be where Briegal was headed' she thought. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small movement but when she turned all was still. Again, she saw another but could not quite see who or what was moving. She began walking across the field when she heard,

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" Jumping back and looking down toward the ground , she saw a large pink polka dotted flower moving to reveal a small man that looked like a potato with arms and legs.

Sarah bent down and said "I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't see you down there," she looked across the field, "are there any more of you on the field?"

"Of course, this is our village. And who are you missy?"

"I am Sarah."

The little man began to tremble. "Sarah?" he asked then flung himself to the ground.

"I am sorry. I did not mean any disrespect. We weren't told of your return to the Underground. You are the solver of the Labyrinth? Yes?"

" Yes but please stand."

Sarah smiled at the little man, "Maybe you can help me. Do you know how to get to the castle beyond the Goblin City? I seemed to have lost my way."

The little man stood up and stared at her, "Of course, your highness, but…" he looked confused and stepped closer to her, "why haven't you transported there? We was told that you wield the power of the Labyrinth."

"Where did you hear that?"

The brownie pointed to the mountaintop at some wisps of clouds. She looked up and noticed that the clouds were not clouds but thousands of fluttering wings. It was thousands of Sylphs. "Don't you hear then singing?" the little man asked, "They tell stories of the Underground and its peoples. They are the great record keepers of the Fae. If there is something you need to know, they are the ones you need to ask."

"I didn't know that. I met one a few hours ago."

"Your Highness, you can wish yourself to the castle doors if you so wish…" he paused for a moment, then continued, "But perhaps now is not a good time for a visit. ÆRNAY is in possession of the castle at the moment and he is not one to be trifled with."

"That may be but I still need to rescue my friends. They have been taken to the dungeons. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this ÆRNAY, would you? I could use all the help I could get."

"Excuse me, your highness, but I mustn't say, all you need to know is that he is powerful and evil. If he gets a hold o' you, you good as dead." He turned to run back to the field.

"One more thing, please" Sarah knelt down as he returned. "Has Lord ÆRNAY taken the Goblin King's amulet?"

The brownie stood on the tips of his feet and whispered, "Your Highness, no one may take the amulet. It cannot be touched by any hand that it does not belong to. It must be passed on to the next in the royal line. I must go now." Bowing and picking up his flower he called over his shoulder, "Good luck to you, your Highness." and ran off.

'Maybe, I should help Jareth. Briegal did say I he needs help. She sunk to the ground exhausted leaning against a nearby tree. She's been walking for hours nonstop. She closed her eyes telling herself it would only be for a moment and began drifting off to sleep.

_At first, all she saw was a large ballroom full of masked people swaying to a haunting melody. They seemed happy, laughing and clinking their wine glasses. She felt uncomfortable and out of place. Looking down she discovers she is dressed in a white ball gown with puffed sleeves. She begins walking through the crowd, she sees him, who is he? Her heart skips a beat. A dancer twirls in front of him and he's gone. She moves further into the crowd trying to find him, just one more glimpse. The dancers block her at every turn, mocking and laughing. She decided to gives up, but then she looks up and there he is, surrounded by woman, right in front of her. Her mouth goes dry and her heart tightens. He walks past the women straight to her to take Sarah into his arms. He pulls her out to the dance floor as they dance she feels his calming warmth through the simple touch of his hands. She feels at home in his arms as he begins to sing to her, _

" _But I'll be there for you. As the world falls down . Falling ….Falling…Falling…As the world falls down…Falling…Falling…Falling…Falling in love"_

_His mismatched eyes are hypnotic. She has to look away or she could be easily lost in his gaze. As she turns she notices everyone in the room as they laugh and stare. A clock chimes, she realizes she must save her brother, and reluctantly twists out of the Goblin King's grip. Pushing through the crowd she picks up a chair and shatters the illusion he created for her. _

_She falls…falls…falls; noticing a sudden darkness rising from the ground until she is surrounded by it. _

_She feels a light caress on her shoulder and a soft velvety voice in her ear, "Sarah, you must come for him. He will die. You are our last hope." She turns in the direction of the voice trying to see who it was and sees long blue hair floating as if underwater. As the hair begins to separate to reveal the speaker's face._

Sarah awakens against the tree beside the yellow grass.


	5. New Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 5

As Sarah got up to try and figure out what had happened she remembered what the brownie had said. She could wish herself to the castle doors. She closed her eyes and began imaging the doors in front of her. She tried and tried but nothing was happening. She thought maybe she'd try later on when she had ore strength. She walked past the field and entered another wooded area. But it wasn't like the other one she was familiar with. This one was full of giant mushrooms things instead of trees and the toadstools stood higher than 20 feet totally blocking out any light from reaching the forest floor. When she saw how dark it was becoming she turned to go back the way she had entered only to find that the path she was following has been blocked by the mushrooms themselves, "That's not fair!" she yelled as she kicked one of the mushrooms.

"Ok Sarah, lets make these lemons into lemonade"

She waved her hand and produced a crystal and intently pictured a light in the center at the center.

"And then there was light" she smirked to herself.

She held the crystal up to light her way, to her surprise she saw small ball shaped blossoms in two neat rows that seemed like some sort of path. She decided to follow it to see where it would lead. She walked for what seemed like an hour an finally to a mountainside. It was so smooth that it would be impossible to climb. She looked to her left, it went on for miles and then to the right, with the same results.

"Now what?"

She walked back to the end of the path and sat down staring at the mountainside trying to decide what needed to be done. She began thinking about her journey thus far and the one previous. Hoggle's words came back to her head

_" You take too much for granted."_

She stood up and walked straight to the wall and attempted to place a hand on it. But her and went right through it and disappeared. " I knew it!" Sarah screamed. 'but I really should careful you never know what could be right behind this wall'

She braced herself for anything. It wasn't dark as she had assumed as a matter of fact it was white and sparkling.

She was standing in one large room that went the whole length of the mountain. There was a beautiful crystal table that went on for about a mile with filigree chairs on either side. It looked like it would sit about 2000 people.

She walked toward one of the walls and realized the inside of this castle was limestone. She saw in the center of the room was a small hole in the ceiling that looked like it lead to another room overhead.

'How am I gonna manage that?' Sarah thought to herself, 'oh I'll wish it'

" I wish I was in the room upstairs" out loud. She felt the same tingle in her chest and closed her eyes. When she opened then she was in a room that looked just as big as the downstairs room but it had windows throughout all the walls from floor to ceiling. This was a glass room but she didn't remember seeing any glass when she was outside. 'Of course, you ninny. It's magic.' she thought. There were settee's and white chaises against the glass walls and guessed that this was a ballroom. She began looking for another hole in the ceiling when she noticed it looked like the sky. She closed her eyes and pretended to sun her face with the fake sun. She giggled.

She wished herself to the next floor and saw that this part of the mountain had a long hallway, although it was still limestone, there were dozen and dozens of tiny doors on either side. She opened one of the doors and looked in. Inside was a tiny bed , dresser and window. It would have been perfect if Sarah was actually small enough to fit through the door. She assumed that these were living quarters. That was when it hit her. The mountain was a castle. She felt a slight breeze blowing passed her a small ribbon of smoke appeared in front of her suspended in one spot , a young Sylph appeared. At first she thought it was her friend Briegal but then she noticed that this girl was wearing a dress and that her wings were not as big as Briegal's. Although, she had the same beautiful brown hair and large yellow hawk like eyes.

" You look like a friend of mine"

The girl looked straight at her, " How did you get here? Have you been announced to Paralda?" looking curiously at her, " I'm sorry but it will not be good if someone were to find you wondering around the castle . I'll take you to Paralda immediately."

Sarah stopped in her tracks feeling sheepish, " Of course, I would not want to offend anyone. By the way, my name is Sarah."

The girl stopped walking and turned to her, " You are Sarah, Ruler of the Labyrinth? My twin brother told us of your return but we had no idea you would honor us with your presence." she bowed just as low as her brother had. " forgive me for being rude. I am Konile. Follow me and I will take you to our leader. He will be most pleased.."

" Konile, that is such a pretty name." Sarah said looking at the young Sylph. This was Breigal twin sister. They were exact.

Konile turned to Sarah, " My brother will be pleased you are here. Have you stopped by to visit?"

Sarah smiled but looked down, "I wish it were a visit. Unfortunately, I am only passing through on my way to the Goblin Castle."

Konile looked into her eyes, " then you are going into battle."

Sarah, as confidently as she could responded, "I guess I am."

* * *

Konile turned to Sarah when they had reached a lovely round door at the end of the hallway. It opened by itself and Konile bowed, After you, your Majesty." Sarah walked straight ahead to what looked like an empty room. She turned to ask Konile where she should be going but she was still outside the door. Sarah looked around once again and kept walking forward into the room. She felt herself fall forward as her foot has hit something that she could not see. She landed on an angle and realized that she had fallen on a crystal staircase that was invisible if looking at it straight on. She stood and leaning forward to guide herself with her hands made it up the stairs. She climbed until her head bumped into a glass opening, she lifted it with both hands and climbed out followed by Konile. 

She turned to Sarah and said, " Your Majesty, please go to the room at the end of the hallway. There is something you must do before I can take you to Paralda. I will wait here."

Sarah walked down the first darkened hallway she had come across in this castle. She arrived at the last door in that hallway and saw that it was highly unusual. It was round and barely big enough for her to fit through but it looked like vines intertwined with each other so tightly that no light could ever penetrate it. 'It's beautiful in a creepy way,' she thought. She touched the door which flew open and after hunching down she walked through. This room was much darker than the rest of the castle. It had no windows and was completely barren except for one large statue in the center. It was a large head carved out of limestone which oddly enough reminded Sarah of the false alarms in the tunnels of the Labyrinth. She turned slowly to make sure she wasn't missing anything,

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A loud scraping sound echoed through out the room making her leap in the air. She turned to the statue, which had started to sparkle and come alive with movement.

" Your Majesty, I am glad you have returned to the Underground. The Labyrinth was in dire need of you. I understand that you seek Paralda. Before I can allow that I must see with my own eyes that you mean him no harm."

" Why would I try to harm Paralda?"

" He is the oldest and wisest of all the beings within the Labyrinth and therefore, must be guarded. If you pass my test then you need never take it again. Now come here so that I may look into your soul."

Sarah slowly and carefully stepped closer to the statue. She felt a light tingle through out her body and felt herself being lifted from the ground and taken toward it's eyes. When she was a few inches from the stone, the movement stopped and she was suspended in midair and forced to look into the holes that she assumed were the statues eyes. A light breeze went through the room whipping her long brown hair around her face and suddenly a small light concentrated on the face, she felt the warmth of the light on her cheeks but it was soothing and warm. She felt herself descending toward the ground. When she lightly touched the floor the statue began talking again, " I have seen all that is in your mind and extraordinarily what is in your heart. The Labyrinth has made a wise choice in you, Queen Sarah. It was an honor. You have my permission to seek Paralda." a small beam appeared and touched Sarah's right arm when it ceased in it's place was a small symbol.

" Thank you, " Sarah choked out.

As she walked out of the room she felt strange that the statue knew more about what was in her heart than even she did. She walked toward Konile,

" Ok, I guess I got permission, " showing her the symbol on her arm, " We're off to see the wizard." Sarah sang.

Konile looked at her confused, " Paralda is not a wizard. Wizards are mortal creations and therefore do not exist in our world. Paralda does harness powers…"

" No, No, Konile, it's from Aboveground. I was only joking. Never mind."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm typing up the other chapters as fast as my fingers can fly. 

Solea: Not to worry this story is a JS all the way. Never fear for I feel the same way!

angelwingz202- Don't worry. He won't disappoint.

Moonjava- Thanks


	6. History Lesson

Chapter 6

Sarah was escorted into a beautiful glittering room at the highest point of the mountain. In it were rows of beautiful Sylphs seated on crystal chairs. As she entered they turned and stood up looking at her with interest.

She turned to Konile and smiled and leaned in, " Go ahead walk down the center but only look at Paralda, it would be disrespectful otherwise."

Sarah turned and took a step into the throne room. She looked up to find Paralda. There he was sitting on a lavish opalescent winged throne. He was beautiful. He had long white straight hair that fell well below his shoulders, his clothes looked like they were made of shimmering liquid. As Sarah took steps closer she kept her eyes upon him as Konile had instructed but she saw everyone's curious gaze as she walked passed. She had almost reached the dais when a she felt a warm comfort fall over her.

'_It's OK Sarah, do not be afraid. I am here to assist you on your journey' _she heard a whisper in her ear. She turned suddenly to find no one there.

She turned back to Paralda only to see him smile at her.

'_It is only me, your Majesty.' _He stood and stepped down from his throne,

standing in front of her, he raised her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"It is a honor to meet the first and only Ruler of the Labyrinth" he said loudly for all to hear.

An audible gasp was heard from the audience.

"I am glad you have found us. I understand you are on a mission. I am here to help you in any way I can," Paralda's movements were so graceful and elegant. He had a air of peace and serenity that put all at ease in his presence.

Sarah was relieved to have someone to answer all the questions that she had been dying to ask since her return to the Underground.

"Thank you so much, I really need help. I am on a mission to save my friends from the Goblin Castle, they have been taken prisoner…"

" It seems that the Queen and I need a few moments alone" Paralda said looking up to all the Sylphs in the room, who began turning into wisps of smoke and floating off in different directions. When it seemed they had all gone Paralda began to speak again, " I did not expect such a blunt answer in front of my people but I can understand your anxiousness for time is short. But there is much for you to learn and understand. You are not from this world and so your self imposed limitations will hinder any plan you may have against ÆRNAY. I suppose you do not know of his history?"

She shook her head.

" It is important to know where a man has been so that you may understand where he wants to go."

Sarah was listening intently to Paralda's words. The same could be said for the Goblin King. She knew nothing of him and wondered if she knew some of his history maybe she would understand why HE did the things he did, like stealing babies.

" Paralda, I was wondering if I could learn a little of the Labyrinth's history and about The Goblin King. I think it is important for me to know what I am fighting for."

"You are wise to want to understand but like I said, time is short. My dear, the Labyrinth has a history that is so complex that I am afraid I will only be able to tell you a fraction of it's conception. You see back when time began there were people who roamed the lands and lived in tune with nature and only took what was needed to survive. These people knew that by taking from the soil they needed to put back something in return. For they knew they were not the only inhabitants of this land. They shared it with people of magic. For many years we all lived together in harmony and peace until one day a man came upon a Sighe maiden and fell in love with her and she with him. They would meet in secret and so their love grew. Over time some folk began to notice the love they shared. The Sighe maiden, afraid of what her people would say, told the man that they would need to part company for a love like theirs was forbidden and would cause a great war between their peoples. The man was so hopelessly in love that he refused and told her that if they could not be together that he would rather throw himself into the ocean than to live without her at his side. She left him that day and as he had promised flung himself into the depths of the ocean. When King Oberon, the ruler of all the Fairy Folk heard of what the man had done he called the Sighe Maiden and asked for an explanation. Even though he knew what had occurred, for he was of the same race of Fairy as the young girl. King Oberon knew that if they were to remain Aboveground with these mortals that this would not be the last time he would hear this kind of tale. The Leanan Sighe were fairies who looked like humans but yielded the greatest power of all. The power to rule the human heart. With a glance they could make whole armies fall to their knees. It was then that he knew that all creatures of magic had no place in this Realm. At a great gathering it was decreed that we were to be transported to the Underground never to return Aboveground unless summoned." Paralda paused to see if Sarah had any questions, but saw her listening intently and so he continued, "It was there that the King realized the he would need to further divide the creatures due to the vast numbers. He appointed his child to rule over the Goblin Kingdom and others he deemed fit to rule over the other kingdoms. But always made sure that it was understood that he was the High King and had the final word on all decisions made to the Underground. When Jareth was appointed Goblin King, he was still but a child of 70 but that did not deter the King from giving him his own kingdom. For the King knew that his son had learned to control magic since he was very small and had a pure heart. In time many of Jareth's subjects began to respect and depend on their King. He was fair and strong when he needed to be. But after hundreds of years Jareth became bored, lonely, and bitter. He longed for a companion . It is said that one night as he looked upon the crimson sky through his castle window a great maze appeared right before his eyes. It surrounded his castle along with the great city. To his utter amazement a wise man stood before him in his own throne room and told him of a prophecy that was to be fulfilled when then the King 's heart was ready. The man told Jareth that the Labyrinth would bring mortal children to the Underground so that others may know the joy of raising children. And also that one day it would bring the King true happiness."

Seeing that Sarah had a question her paused.

" I don't understand. Why is it a good thing for the Labyrinth to bring mortal children to the Underground?"

" You see Fae are long lived and therefore, it is a rare occurrence for them to have children. Jareth was a miracle to the Great King and Queen and they were greatly envied. Especially Oberon's own brother, who was extremely jealous of the young Prince. He knew that now he had no claim to the High Crown in the Underground. When he learned that Oberon had taken ill, he began plotting a scheme to overthrow Jareth and take over the Goblin Kingdom. Even though he was a Ruler himself his greed was all consuming. ÆRNAY is Oberon's brother."

Sarah was listening to all that Paralda was saying but did not understand what this had to do with her.

" I still do not understand why my friends have been taken. If all ÆRNAY wants is the High crown all he would have to do is kill Jareth, right ? So what does this have to do with my friends?"

Paralda looked into Sarah's eyes, " My Queen, have you not guessed? Jareth can not be killed because the amulet still hangs from his neck. ÆRNAY has his own amulet with the family crest but it is Jareth's that hold the key to the Highest Throne. No one may touch the amulet unless the power within chooses them to. There is but one person other than Jareth that may have access to it. And that is the Ruler of the Labyrinth. It is my guess that ÆRNAY has lured you back by capturing your friends. In essence, you are walking into a trap."

* * *

Author's Note:

angelwingz202: Now you tell me. I'm covered in bandaids.

Ladyluck321: Thanks for reading. I really wanted it to be primarily an adventure story with some romance. Not the other way around.

Moonjava: Thanx


	7. Suite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 7

This journey had suddenly taken a very sinister turn. So now she would have to fight Jareth's Uncle? 'I need to get Didymus, Hoggle & Ludo' she thought.

" Paralda, how can ÆRNAY hold Jareth? The Goblin King has great magic. I've seen it."

"There is but one element that not only weakens magic but can also kill it's bearers and that is iron. That is the only thing I can think of that can be used against Jareth."

Sarah was looking very pensive as if she wasn't listening to him. He looked at her with concern.

" Something is troubling you, other than this battle. I can sense it in you:

" If Oberon is ÆRNAY's brother why hasn't he stopped him. I mean he would want his son safe, right? Why hasn't he done anything about this."

" I am under the impression that Oberon has not been informed of his brother's actions. I have not been able to get word to him. All my attempts have been blocked. I assumed that it was because of his illness that he is being so protected. But I agree that he should be told. That is not it. There is something else."

Paralda was right. Sarah had been thinking about her dream. The one where she was dancing in the Goblin King's arms. It had been over 12 years since she's eaten that peach and fallen under that spell and hadn't really thought of it. She hadn't wanted to think about it but since she had that dream on the yellow grass it was hard not to think of it. She kept thinking how her heart ached at the thought of not seeing the Goblin King and it frightened her. Paralda could sense what she was thinking of and her confusion over all her emotions.. "My dear, you musn't make things so complex. The human heart is a Labyrinth unto itself but all will be crystal clear when the time is right."

Sarah smiled a shy grin she hadn't thought he could read her mind.

" I insist you stay in the Castle until tomorrow so that I can better prepare you for what you are about to face. I will also introduce you to my two finest warriors whom I will send with you. After you feel confident in the knowledge I have given you I will transport all of you inside the Goblin Castle so that you will have the element of surprise on your side."

'Briegal, Konile, please come to the throne room.' Sarah heard in her mind. She saw small ribbons of smoke float in through the window then the two young Sylphs materialized.

As Paralda stood from his lavish throne his wings that had been tucked under him unfolded and revealed the most beautiful glittering wings that Sarah had ever seen. An incredible shimmer radiated from them that she couldn't help but stare.

Sarah caught herself and looked to the floor. Paralda lifted her hands and placed a gentle kiss on them and whispered, " Thank you, My Queen." He told Briegal and Konile to take Sarah to the guest chambers to freshen up.

As they walked into the hallway, Briegal turned to her and said, " I told you I'd see you again. I didn't think it's be this soon. I had planned to fly over the Labyrinth later today to see how you were doing but here you are. I'm so excited. The Queen. The Queen. Have you met my sister? This is Konile." he said turning toward his giggling sister.

" Please excuse my brother he gets excited when we have company. Yes Briegal we've met. I took her Majesty to Paralda."

" Oh, OK. We need to materialize to the lower floor. Queen Sarah are you strong enough? Because we can also use the crystal staircase at the end of the hallway."

" Yes Briegal, I can manage."

* * *

They walked through the long corridor with all the small doors. " Uh, aren't these rooms a little too small for me? How will I fit?" Sarah inquired. 

The two siblings looked at each other and giggled, " Queen Sarah, you are to stay in the guest suite it is large enough."

Konile smiled, " We didn't mean to eaves drop while you were speaking to Paralda but we were just outside the window and heard him say you would be introduced to the warriors."

" Can you insist that we come along as well?" Briegal asked smiling up at her.

" I think Paralda would know best on that matter. It would be best if you both stayed here. You may be too young yet. By the way, how old are you?

In unison they answered, " We'll be 62 next season."

" 62! What? So when do you reach maturity?"

Konile replied, "We are considered fully grown at 75. Time runs differently in the Underground."

" Oh I see."

"Here we are." Briegal bowed and opened the beautiful round doors to reveal the most exquisite room. All glittering white with chaises forming a circle in the middle of the room. In the corner to the right was a writing desk with a feather quill and ink wells. To the left was a doorway which she assumed was a bedroom. She ran into the room like a little girl on Christmas morning. There was a large hole in the wall that looked like a window, she could see a section of the Labyrinth. She ran through the doorway to the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks. As she stared at an ornate carved headboard. In the middle of the room. It reached from floor to ceiling. It looked like Paralda's wings only it engulfed the large round bed.

The young Sylphs came running in after they heard Sarah's gasp., " Is everything alright, your Majesty?"

Sarah didn't move , " I've never seen anything so beautiful." Konile smiled, " you should rest, your Majesty. Dinner will be served in a few hours. She walked toward a smaller door that Sarah had neglected and opened it. " this is your water closet and there are some dresses in the wardrobe so that you can freshen up."

Briegal stepped slowly toward Sarah," Your majesty, I understand why you wish us not to come on your journey. However, I would like to be of assistance in any way I can. I will be back to escort you to dinner."

Sarah gently brushed the hair away from the boy's eyes and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Thank you, Briegal."

Sarah turned and smiled at Konile, " Thank you both" She watched as they both left her to her own devices in this luxurious suite. She walked around the rooms exploring everything. She saw a pink screen at the other side of the room. She stepped closer and saw that it was made out of moonstone and was actually capturing the reflection of the crimson sky from the window. She lifted her hand to touch it when it began changing in front of her eyes. Small carvings began to appear. On the upper corner a scene came into view. It was her. Leaning on a counter speaking to her friend, Myra, then the next scene was her standing on the hilltop over looking the Labyrinth, then she was talking to the lady worm and went down the whole first panel of the screen the last carving was her standing in that very room. "I guess this depicts my whole journey but there is so much space left. I wonder if that means I have a long way to go?" She walked to the other side and saw a pretty claw foot tub. She smiled but continued looking at the other side of the screen. She walked closer and touched this side as well.

Again the small carvings began to appear but this time the whole screen was full. She noticed these were scenes from her previous trip through the Labyrinth. She looked at each carving remembering when she first met Hoggle outside the Labyrinth walls and those crazy guards right before she fell in the oubliette. And the fireys in the woods trying to remove her head to play their wild game. When she skipped to the last carving she realized that she did not recognize this scene. She went back a few and saw the Goblin King offering her the crystal orb. The memory of him came flooding back

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…"_

She moved on to the next carving. she was in her room celebrating her victory with all her friends. She noticed a small owl in the window that she had not remembered. But then the next one was of the Goblin King holding up a crystal with a picture of Her reading a book. He was on his throne with a sad look on his face. And the last was again the Goblin King standing, looking out the window holding a crystal and releasing it over the Labyrinth. That last carving was what she had seen in her vanity mirror the night she heard Didymus call her.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of you who reviewed. 


	8. A telling Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 8

After taking a bath Sarah decided to take a short nap. She had been in the Underground for what seemed like days but after looking at her watch in Aboveground she had only been there fro 5 hours. She climbed into the huge round bed. There were pillows and comforters that made it feel as if she were floating on the clouds. Within minutes she felt her eyelids get heavy and fell into a deep sleep.

_She was falling, floating. She felt a thickness in the air and suddenly a familiar voice came to her. A velvety female voice, "Sarah, he has lost hope. I know you can sense it. We are all in danger. You are our only hope."_

_Sarah turned in the direction of the voice and saw the same blue hair floating wildly as the current whipped it about her face. She floated closer to this mystery woman until she was about a foot away. Her lovely hair still obscuring her face. But she looked down the length of her body expecting a fin but she had legs and a lovely green dress that seemed to move as if it had a mind of its own. The darkness did not help matters and so Sarah waved her hand and produced a crystal, illuminating her surroundings. The woman was absolutely breathtaking. She could have past for a porcelain doll. "I am Nejin, Sarah. Jareth needs you. We all do. Please promise me you will keep an open mind. But be careful."_

_In a blink of an eye she was at the front door of the Goblin Castle. She opened it slowly walked to the throne room. It was deserted but the evidence that the occupants had just left was clear. She looked at Jareth's throne remembering the carving that she had seen of him sitting there peering at her through his crystal. She walked toward it and bowed as if she were being presented to the King. As she stood she noticed a small door directly behind the throne itself. She opened it slowly and followed the darkened staircase. She had almost reached the bottom when she heard a low voice. "Smell…Bad…Ludo Scared…" Sarah sprinted toward the voice yelling, " Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, I'm here!" she kept running past empty cells. There were so many twists and turns it began to feel like a Labyrinth itself. "Where are you guys?" Sudden fear began to rise in her heart, she felt a tightening in her chest turning to a panic, when she finally turned a corner she thought she saw a shadow moving. Relief washed over her. She reached a wooden door pushed on it and it began to move, "thank God, I thought I was about to go…" It was a cell but her friends were not in there. Instead she found a young man with long brown hair and a thick white streak down one side. She lost track of what she was saying when she realized who was in front of her, "What are you doing here, Jacob? You don't belong here." Without taking his eyes off of her, he stood up to reveal a half opened poet's shirt with an amulet. Jareth's family amulet hanging from his neck."_

"_I've been waiting for you, Sarah." At that moment a black crow appeared on Jacob's shoulder. It seemed to look at Sarah a long time._

_Sarah looked into Jacob's eyes and fear began to rise within her, "What did you do to him?" She demanded, "WHERE IS HE?"_

"_He? Don't you mean THEY?'_

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_

" _Why, Sarah. I am Jacob. Plain and simple. All I want is…well, you'll soon find out." he said and in an n instant was right in front of her. He lifted his hand to touch a few strands of her hair._

"_You are a lovely Queen. What a pity."_

_She was too afraid to move or say anything. Off in the distance she heard, "Your Majesty?…Queen Sarah?" It was Briegal and Konile, "Queen Sarah?" She turned to Jacob, "this is a dream" she smirked, "You have no power over me." _

All began to fade and she opened her eyes to find Konile and Briegal over her, looking worried.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Briegal asked. Sarah sat up and nodded.

"Just a bad dream. Is it time for dinner? I'll be ready in a few moments." She slid off the bed.

"Konile will help you get dressed. I'll be just outside the door." Briegal bowed as he exited the room.

Konile had already opened the wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful sparkling white dress with an

empire waist and long bell shaped sleeves. There was lavish embroidery on the dress itself. It looked as if it were made for a queen, which, she thought to herself she was. It was quite strange to think pf herself as a ruler.

Konile smiled at her as she held up the dress.

"It seemed Paralda knew you would be joining us." Sarah stepped forward and slipped into the dress. Konile busied herself with the lacing on either side. Incredibly the dress was very comfortable and fit her perfectly. She stood in front of the long mirror that appeared next to her vanity and admired the dress but mostly admired the girl in it. She realized that she was no longer a girl, she was a QUEEN. She sat on the vanity stool when magically some makeup appeared along with some brushes. Konile stepped up behind her and picked up a brush to do her hair. Before Sarah knew it, her hair was full of large loose curls falling is down her back and shoulders. All she needed was some makeup. She looked down and a small ornate box appeared in front of her. She opened it to reveal small pots of lipstick. She lifted one curiously and noticed that it magically appeared on her lips.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'm ready. Thank you, Konile." the young sylph bowed and opened the door to the suites and there stood Briegal.

He bowed and offered his arm, "You look enchanting, Your Majesty."

They materialized at the door of the dining hall on the first floor of the mountain castle.

And so the dinner began.


	9. Unexpected Attention

Chapter 9

There seemed to be thousands of Sylphs in this room. The crystal table was alive with glitter and a slight glow radiated from it. Briegal and Konile stepped past her and entered the room. Just then Paralda stood and all stood with him and turned to the door. They all bowed as she stepped in. Sarah felt all eyes on her. The only thing she could think of was focusing on not tripping over her beautiful gown. She walked to the end of the table where Paralda was. She heard in her mind, 'You are doing wonderful, just come sit beside me. We have much to discuss' Paralda was smiling brightly. He kept his eyes on her as he pulled her crystal chair out for her. After she was seated everyone waited for Paralda then seated themselves noisily.

Sarah looked around at the dining hall. Even though she had been in here before, it looked different while occupied. She saw pictures on the walls and windows all throughout, lavish tapestries and shimmering statues. Paralda gazed at her in amusement as she sat there with awe. She felt his eyes on her and turned to him.

"You are lovely, inside as well as out." he said while lifting her hand to place a kiss on it. Sarah felt herself blush and said a shy," Thank you for the complement and for the incredibly beautiful dress."

"As you are my dear. So let's enjoy our dinner before we begin with the training."

As she looked around the servants began bringing food she looked for anything that looked familiar. Purple vegetables, bubble gum pink fruit and meat with dark polka dots all over. A young sylph finally placed roast chicken with carrots and potatoes in front of her. She smiled at her. She noticed a slight smirk on Paralda's face. "I thought you might like that' he sent to her.

After dinner was over Paralda stood and gestured for Sarah to follow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two other Sylphs stand and become ribbons of smoke. They stood at the ceiling opening when Paralda gently placed his hand on the back of Sarah's waist to pull her to him. Sarah was slightly surprised at being pulled into his chest but for some reason she didn't pull away. As she began to look at him she noticed that they were in another room, a room she hadn't seen. It was empty except for a few benches in the corners. Sarah looked up and noticed that he was taller than she thought. He was taller than Jareth. He released her and said, "we must wait for the warriors, they need to get here the old fashioned way. While we wait, I feel I must tell you something. I sensed something when I first saw you in my throne room and again in the dining room. Do you know your family's history?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "I know my father's side. But after my mother died, my father refused to even mention her name. And worse still after he was remarried. All I know about her is what I remember and that's not a lot."

"I see. Sarah, I am drawn to you. It is odd…it's as if…Is it possible that your mother was Fae? That would explain a lot. You see, Jareth came to me after you left that first time. AS you may have guessed Jareth is Leanan Sighe and therefore has the power to control the human heart along with his many other powers. He did not understand why you had not fallen in love him as the others had. AS a matter of fact he thought that you had reversed his power and had caused him to fall in love with you."

"But how could I have done that if I didn't even know I had these powers?"

"I think you may have subconsciously done this. You see Briegal told me that you have a stronger hold on your powers than you may think. He said you willed yourself to the Underground. That is not a mortal gift."

How did she bring herself to the Underground? All she remembered doing was wishing she had a chance to get her brother, Toby back. It was true that she didn't know much about her mother. Only that she had died when she was young. That's it. She died. Had she been Fae she would've been immortal.

"My mother died when I was young. Can the Fae die?"

"Of course, we can. It is very rare but we do get sick not as often as mortals do but there is an element that not only weakens magic but can be fatal to magic bearers. Iron. How did your mother pass on? If you don't mind my asking"

"No, not at all. My father never told me. All I remember was that she and my father separated when I was a baby but she would call on Saturdays for a few moments. She even showed up a few times. She wouldn't even come in the house. Once she even took me to Central Park and we walked all day down Broadway, that is where people go to see shows in theaters, it's what mortals do for entertainment. But all that stopped long before I came to the Labyrinth the first time."

Paralda looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, "I can sense that it had a great effect on you. I must admit that I have never sensed a will as strong as yours in a mortal before."

"Have you met many?" She asked teasingly.

"A few. Obviously, not as many as Jareth but I've seen my fair share." he walked closer to her, "May I be so bold as to ask a personal question?"

She smiled not really knowing if he could already hear her thoughts.

"Of course," she finally said.

"Do you know what you feel for the Goblin King?" she had to think about that one.

"I hate him. He is my enemy. I'll help save him but I…I…I" she became so flustered she glanced up at Paralda to see a small smirk on his beautiful face.

"It's alright, my Queen. I understand"

"How?" she sighed, " I don't understand I should hate him shouldn't I?

"I can sense things in you. Things you don't know yet about yourself. I feel a very strong emotion in a memory you have of him. You were dancing in a ballroom and he was singing to you. You know, in the Underground if someone sings to you as the Goblin King did, it is considered an admission of love."

"I was only a child when I here last. I didn't know. I was afraid."

They were silent for a little while, as she thought about everything she had just discovered. Was it possible that she was in love with The Goblin King? If she was, she couldn't rule out the possibility that the only reason she felt anything was that he was Leanan Sighe. Paralda had revealed that Jareth was in love with her too but he had not told her on her previous visit. Of course, thinking back on it had he said something back when she was 1 5 she probably would have run away screaming. Maybe, he had sensed that. Paralda also said that he also had feeling for her. Why was life so complex? He was just as beautiful and elegant as Jareth but for some reason she couldn't picture herself at Paralda's side. It was at that moment that she admitted to herself that her heart had belonged to The Goblin King from the first moment she had seen him in her parents bedroom.

Just then the two warriors floated into the room and materialized.

Paralda straightened up and said, "Ah yes, Queen Sarah, this is Rastrin and Sielke' ."

They both bowed.

She was happy to see that one was a female. But they were both identical. She thought 'They must be twins as Konile and Briegal.' Paralda caught her gaze and sent to her, ' Many Sylphs are born in pairs.'

Sarah walked forward to greet them.

"There is no need for that. I believe you are here to help me. It is I who is grateful."

Paralda turned to Sarah.

"My Queen, I have explained the situation to them and they have both agreed to assist you on your journey."

Rastrin stepped forward. He had long brown hair and the most beautiful large, green eyes, "It would be an honor to be of assistance to you, My Queen."

Sielke', who looked identical to her brother with the exception of longer hair and a dress. Stepped passed her brother, "It is an honor for both of us, you Majesty."

Paralda smiled at them and told Sarah, "I will give you some lessons on how to control your magic. Sielke' here will train you briefly on swordsmanship and Rastrin will train you on hand to hand combat and agility. Prepare yourself, My Queen, for this will be a long night."

* * *

Author's note:

Thanks Moonjava & vickster223


	10. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 10

After a few hours of training with the twins, Paralda walked into the room and said it was now time for magic training. He stood in front of Sarah and began, "Magic is an ancient source of power, it is wise to always respect it as so. Magic is all around us. In the trees, flowers, ground, it is in the very rocks and air we breathe. We do not posses magic. We, in a sense, borrow the energy from all that is around us. It is a rare gift to be able to control it and is something you must be born with, for it can not be learned. You, My Queen, have always possessed this ability but you only need to be reminded how." He walked closer to her and raised both her hands between his and looked deeply into her eyes. As he touched her, she felt a light tingle flowing through her beginning with her fingertips. He leaned down and whispered, " Close your eyes. I want you to be able to feel the magic around you." Sarah felt a little hesitant about him being so close . As he came closer she couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were almost white with flecks of blue and pink that reminder her of perfect opals. She began to close her eyes and lean into him when she was reminded of a haunting melody. One she hadn't thought of since her dreams.

_There's such as sad love_

_deep in your eyes _

_a kind of pale jewel _

_open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_there's such a fooled heart _

_beating so fast _

_in search of new dreams _

_a love that will last _

_within your heart _

_I'll place the moon_

_within your heart_

She stepped back and pulled away. Paralda looked confused and a little hurt by her rejection.

"I'm sorry. I need to take a break for a moment." Sarah willed herself back to the suite.

* * *

She began to pace. Had Paralda just tried to kiss her? The crazy thing was that she had almost let it happen. She sat on one of her chaises in her sitting room when she heard a slight knock on the door. She sighed and went to the door still a little flushed and embarrassed by the situation. 

"My Queen, I am very sorry. I did not intend to offend you in any way." Paralda said clearly ashamed by his own actions. " However, I fear you must learn more before you may rest."

Sarah knew he was right . If she went to the Goblin Castle without knowing what she was doing she knew she had no chance.

"Of course, Paralda. I will be right there. I just need a few moments alone."

Paralda slightly nodded and disappeared leaving behind small wisps of smoke.

Why was she feeling this way about him just when she had discovered her true feeling for the Goblin King?

"I should be concentrating on what I've been taught so far."

She planned on going back to the training room but as soon as she closed her eyes she saw her Goblin King standing in front of her. His scent of magic and leather washed over her. She remembered his scent from her previous trip. He had stood so close that the memory was embedded in her brain. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek but she knew he wasn't really there. She opened her eyes only to find an empty room but his scent still clung to her very soul. A tear fell down her cheek the only evidence of her weakness. She slowly walked to the bedroom and went straight to the screen. As she touched it all the carvings began to appear as before. She knew exactly which carving she was looking for. She was in his arms as they danced. All the other dancers at the ball had sneers on their faces. But she remembered this very moment. He had just appeared in front of her and she had felt her heart begin to race as he took her hands in to his own. She looked into his mismatched eyes and for a brief moment she felt beautiful and wanted. Something that she had never felt before that moment. She knew that she wanted that moment back. But in order for that to happen she knew she have to take it back.

* * *

Paralda was in the training room looking out over the Labyrinth when Sarah reappeared. She walked cautiously toward him. 

'It is I who should feel shame' he sent to her as he turned from the window.

"I know your heart belongs to another. I beg your forgiveness and promise it will never occur again."

Sarah looked in his eyes and smiled ," Of course, I won't thin of it again. Shall we resume my lesson?"

Even though his heart swelled at the thought of her presence he knew that she was not free to be his.

"Right. Let's continue." He strolled over to her.

" I want you to close your eyes and let everything go from your mind. You are to free yourself of thought. I need you to reach out with your senses. Mortals think that there are only five. But all creatures of magic know that the most important of them all is intuition. It the mortal way of thinking that limits your abilities. I feel incredible strength in you, yet you doubt yourself. I believe that when you were with Briegal when you attempted to see your friend, Hoggle, was it? Please attempt this in front of me."

Sarah waved her wrist and produced a round crystal.

He smiled, " I see you are using the Goblin King's signature style of casting. That may be the problem. You see, we all have to remain true to ourselves. Jareth feels it is best if his victims see what is coming. I, on the other hand, feel more comfortable with the element of surprise"

At that Paralda disappeared and reappeared behind her.

She instinctively turned and raised her hand felling the tingle in her chest spreading through to her hand and a thin purple barrier separated her from him.

"Very good" he said looking impressed. " But try to hold it while I try to penetrate it"

Sarah concentrated on her barrier as he walked right through it.

" Sarah, you are still thinking as a mortal. It is not enough to see in your mind what you want to do. You must feel it with every ounce of your soul."

"OK" she said. She looked at him and saw a sadness coming from him. "You are afraid for me aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious? Well, you know of my fondness for you. I only wish harm will not befall you"

" Won't you be there to protect me as well?"

" I can not, My Queen. My people do not know yet of this attempt to rescue the Goblin King. I found that it was wise to keep this among a select few for the time being. You do not realize that the majority of Sylphs that are in this castle are young and foolish and if they knew they would all go running into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City causing a full scaled war against ÆRNAY and his men. I fear that it would not be much of a war as a massacre. I must stay here and keep up appearances so that no one will be suspicious of our actions. I have sent word to the adults to come to the castle and they should be here no later than two days. "

"Why have you sent for the adults if you are not planning to tell them about our plans?"

" Because if and when ÆRNAY sees my warriors with you he will attack us without regards for our young. Make no mistake, ÆRNAY is evil incarnate."

* * *

"OK there is one more thing we need to practice before you may rest" 

Sarah couldn't even imagine anything else. It had been many hours since she had began training.

Seeing how tired Sarah looked, he sent, 'I promise you'll like this one'

She looked up at him and smiled.

"OK, what have you got?"

" You know that Jareth can transform into an Aves?"

"Yes, I've seen him transform into a barn owl."

" That is his spirit animal. We have yet to find yours. I don't see it in you so we'll have to find it some other way."

He thought for a second, " Come"

He again placed his hand on her waist pulling her to him as they disappeared.

* * *

They were standing in a familiar room. It was dark with the same white sculpture who's test she had to pass in order to see Paralda. 

"This is Sievem. He sees all"

" Yes, we've met"

" Of course, Sievem, we are in need of your assistance." He directed toward the statue. It began to sparkle and come alive as she remembered.

" Yes, Paralda. Hello, my Queen."

She bowed.

" We are trying to find Queen Sarah's spirit animal"

The statue laughed, " I thought you needed something that would be a challenge."

A small beam of light appeared and went toward Sarah .

Paralda watched as she began to shrink. Sarah felt a warm tickling throughout her body. She kept her gaze on Paralda as she felt herself becoming smaller.

"I should have known. It is not only the King's style that you copy. Your spirit animal is an Aves as well."

Sarah was excited but she couldn't quite see herself. She felt strangely confined.

"You are a hawk, Sarah."

At hearing this she stretched out her wings and examined them. She was brown, white and beautiful.

" To return to your normal form you must wish to go back. Remember, you must feel it." Paralda reminded.

Within moments Sarah was back to her true form. She looked at Paralda proud of herself.

" Yes, I am proud of you too. Now you must rest"

* * *

Author's note: Yes, it is the next chapter that our handsome prince will be making hisappearance. I am just as excited as everyone else. 

Moonjava: Thanks, please keep reading.

Solea: Thank you for your encouragement

Taiki: Thank you and I hope you will keep reading

Amethystlainey: Thanks for tracking me down and getting me moving along.


	11. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

Chapter 11

Sarah woke up to find herself surrounded by large pillows in a room that looked as if it had come out of one of her dreams. Had it been any other day she would have been able to sleep soundly but not last night all her energy and thoughts had been focused on the task at hand. Today she would be transported to the castle beyond the goblin city to rescue her friends and the Goblin King. A large weight had been placed on her shoulders but in reality it had been her choice. No she really had no choice, in a way she felt she was meant to do this.

With a sigh she threw off the heavy comforter and slid out of bed. As she stood up she felt the warmth and security of the winged bed drain from her form. She walked to the vanity and splashed water on her face from a crystal bowl that had been left there last night by an unseen sylph.

She walked slowly toward the wardrobe to grab the jeans and t-shirt she had on the day before. As she opened it she saw a few more extravagant dresses held within. She gently caresses the first which was a pale green with intricate bead work throughout the bodice and sleeves. The next was lavender with embroidery on the neck, waist and hem. They were exquisite. She felt a small sadness that she would not be there to wear such beautiful clothing.

She pushed them both aside to reveal another outfit. It was very much like what the sylphs wore. It was made of a light airy material in the lightest shade of blue and unlike the other dresses that possessed bell shaped sleeves this one had tight sleeves that ended at a point. Not really having any other choice being that her jeans and t-shirt were no where to be found she quickly pulled it over her head and noticed that the hem reached below her ankles. She tied the long sash around her revealing her small waist. She had walked over to the full length mirror noticing that the sash trailed behind her like a train. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in" she called looking away from the mirror.

Konile popped her head in the door.

"Oh, your Majesty, I am so glad to see you are awake." She looked at her from head to toe and smiled.

"You've almost got that right. Here, let me." She stepped forward and removed the long sash. Konile wrapped it around Sarah's bust in a criss cross shape and around her waist to from a large bow at the back.

"Ok, now you are ready to fight."

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. Indeed she looked ready to fight. From the waist up but she hadn't thought about fighting in a long skirt.

Konile bowed, "Paralda is waiting, you Majesty."

* * *

As Sarah was announced she walked into the dining room and was seated to the left of Paralda as the night before at dinner. Paralda stood and took Sarah's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I hope you slept well" 

She slightly smiled and nodded. Though, he could tell it had not been a pleasant evening. Soon after they were all seated the servants began arriving with fruits and soft breads.

While everyone was busing themselves with the feast Sarah tuned to Paralda.

"I wanted tothank you again for the lovely dress. But, I'm not so sure I'll be able to fight in it."

"Ah, my Queen. That is your greatest weapon. Don't you see, no one will expect that you can fight. Remember, element of surprise."

"I see" she returned to her breakfast.

She looked around her at all the happy jovial faces of the hundreds upon hundreds of young sylphs. They seemed so carefree. It made her yearn for a simpler time in her life. She saw herself as a teenager laughing, as she shared her secrets in the forest with her friend, Myra. Back then everything seemedso simple.

She slowly turned to everyone seated at the crystal table back to Paralda. He too stared at her with a slight sadness.

"The more time passes the more it changes."

"What changes?"

" Life. Love. You. Everything has a lifespan. Including innocence. I have tried to protect my people from the loss of it. But it is inevitable." He said looking at his plate.

" There is something that I need an answer to. Since I've returned to the Underground. I have been having dreams. Visions of a lovely blue haired girl. She said her name is Nejin and she keeps telling me things about Jareth."

A smile spread across his face.

" Well, Nejin has contacted you. It is very rare to get her attention. What does she say?"

"She says that he has lost hope and that we are all in danger. And that I am our last hope."

His smile dropped .

"Yes, I did not think you needed the extra pressure. But the Labyrinth is dying. It offers the Sylphs protection from all who wish us harm. If there is no Labyrinth then there is no protection for us."

" But Briegal said that it WAS dying because I was not here. Now that I am here I plan on restoring it to its full glory."

Looking around to make sure no one was listening he sent to her,

'The Labyrinth will never return to what it once was. I'm not so sure you understand what the consequences are yet for us. Our entire world rests on your shoulders. The others do not know what will inevitably happen if ÆRNAY succeeds in killing Jareth. The Underground will only be the first step in his course of destruction. He will attempt to return us all Aboveground in order to conquer IT as well. ÆRNAY will not stop until all is in his grasp. The Labyrinth itself was never a part of our world until we were Underground and so it will not survive anywhere but here. And we will not survive without its protection.'

He placed his hand on hers when he saw it was shaking, "If Nejin has contacted you it is for good reason. I suggest you listen to her but pay very close attention to detail for she can be vague."

'Sure, why should she be any different from anyone else in the underground?' she thought to herself.

Paralda heard this comment and almost choked on his wine as he began to laugh.

* * *

Sarah, Paralda, Rastrin and Sielke' were standing outside the Mountain Castle readying themselves to be transported into the Goblin Castle. 

Paralda spoke to his subjects, "You are our finest warriors. I feel confident in your abilities to keep the Queen safe. After you have retrieved the King and the others, The Queen will call on me. I will transport you back to the Castle where we will need to begin another journey to meet with The High King and Queen. It is obvious they are not yet aware of what ÆRNAY has been up to. I will transport you inside the doors of the castle but you must be stealth and find your way in and out of dungeons without being seen. I shutter to think what ÆRNAY or his son will do to you if you are seen."

"His son? ÆRNAY has a son?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes, his name is Jacob" Rastrin answered.

Sarah's heart nearly stopped. Now her dream made sense. At first she thought she had dropped a random person into her nightmare. But than a sudden realization struck her.

"I know the way into the dungeons. The only problem is, the door is behind Jareth's throne."

Even Paralda looked up in surprise,

"Well that does pose a problem. I'm sure between you three you will come up with something. Now ready yourselves. And Good luck to you all."

He took one final look at Sarah, 'Please be careful, My Queen. You are our only ray of hope'

A warm tingle went through her, a split second later she and the two sylphs were inside the familiar surroundings of the Goblin Castle.

* * *

Both warriors standing on either side of her pulled out their swords in a ready, defensive stance. 

"My Queen," whispered Rastrin. "I think we are clear. You must lead us to the throne room."

Pressing herself to the wall she noisily walked to the door of the throne room. Peaking through a small crack and seeing that the room was empty she waved to the sylphs to go through the door. They cautiously walked forward swords at the ready. Watching from the doorway Sarah made sure that no one was coming up on them from the hall. Seeing no one, she stepped through and walked directly to the small, hidden doorway behind the Goblin King's throne. She reached for it and found it was unlocked. She easily slid it open to reveal the same narrow staircase that she had seen in her dream. She felt sudden fear go through her.

_'Oh God please let me find them' _

She took a deep breath and placed a foot on the first step. Rastrin and Sielke' looked at each other concerned but followed the Queen closing the door behind them. They were plunged in darkness. But before anyone could begin to panic Sielke' took a small round object that glowed bright green. It looked like a jack like the kind that she played with as a child.

She began counting feeling a little more at ease. "29…30…31…" The heavy scent of humidity filled her lungs causing her to suppress a cough. She sat on step 36 trying to get a hold of herself. She was letting fear overcome her. Paralda had warned her that this might happen. She had to be calm and controlled if she was to use magic.

She stood up determined,"37…38…39"

Finally, they reached a heavy wooden door. Rastrin placed his eat to it to hear if any guards were around.

They heard some shuffling and a few grunts.

Sielke' stepped away and gestured for the others to follow. There was as small hallway next to stair case but it was so narrow that they had to press themselves against the wall. Rastrin was close behind Sarah and Sielke' led the way. Sarah noticed the floor consisted of tiny pebbles making the ground very unstable. She nearly lost her balance a few times. She was so busy trying not to fall that she didn't notice the Sylph in front of her had disappeared. She turned to Rastrin who disbelievingly looked past her. He was still for only a moment.

"She is on the other side of the wall. There is an opening just up ahead."

"Can you communicate with her?"

"It is a trait that twins possess here in the Underground."

Relieved Sarah began to quickly move down the hall when her toe struck a rather large rock, she began to fall forward. She had braced herself to feel the sting of thousands of sharp rocks scrape her skin.

She opened her eyes to find herself on a soft ground in front of Sielke'. The young Sylph grabbed Sarah to pull her up.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

Sarah looking somewhat embarrassed at her lack of grace, just smiled and accepted the offered outstretched hand. Rastrin was beside them in an instant.

"It seems we have discovered a secret way into the dungeons."

"Rastrin looked around and began to step forward,

"We'll need to stay together and search, from what I hear there are over 300 cells down here. So we must hurry."

Sarah turned to Sielke' before following Rastrin, " I don't have a sword. What will happen if I am attacked?"

"My Queen, you do not have a sword because you are with us. However, if you feel your life is in danger and Rastrin and I are occupied all you need do is use your magic. No one knows that you have a hold of your magic yet."

* * *

They had been looking for a long time. Each would separate only to search the many cells in the hallways. There had to be at least 10 down each one. Sarah again began to feel the tightness in the pit of her stomach. It began to turn into panic. She felt as though she had lost her friends for ever and had to stop and take a deep breath to calm herself.

_'I WILL find them. I WILL find them. I WILL find them. I WILL find them.'_

She began to chant to herself. They came to another hallway that only had 4 cells but at the other end unlike the other hallways this one was a dead end. They hurriedly separated. Sarah looked into the first and saw nothing but darkness. She quickly moved on to the next where she came face to face with her large furry friend. She was so startled she almost let out a scream. Rastrin and Sielke' came running up behind her.

"Sawah!" came Ludo's deep but sweet voice. With tears threatening to spill out of her eyes she let out a shaky, "Ludo, are Hoggle and Didymus with you?"

Before he could even answer she saw her dwarf friend push past the large beast.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarah looked into his wrinkled face a little hurt by his question and the tone in which he said it. When her gaze rested on his eyes she understood that he was not angry with her but worried.

"Hoggle, I came to help. I knew you were all in trouble when I saw Didymus in the mirror."

"No, no, We is not in trouble . We are taking a vacation from our everyday lives." Hoggle said wringing his hands. " What are you doing here? He asked again only in a lower voice, "Jareth said he sent you a message." Rastrin and Sielke' were working on the lock with a small metal object.

Upon hearing the Goblin King's name Sarah looked around the cell.

" Hoggle, Where is he?"

" He's in the first cell. You's better go get him out. They put iron chains on him."

Sarah gasped and ran to the first darkened cell she had passed. Rastrin came with her leaving Sielke to work on Ludo, Didymus and Hoggle's cell.

Sarah slowly looked through the darkened hole in the wall. Afraid of what she would find. There was nothing but darkness and she could hear Rastrin struggling with the lock. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed off in the farthest cornerwhatlooked like a pile of rags but she automatically knew that this was her Goblin King. Without taking her eyes off the mound, a lump building in her throat a strange calm went through her body and she raised her hand to the lock. A small click indicated that the door was now free to be opened. She pushed it and ran to her fallen King's side.

She knelt next to him listening to the labored breathing coming from him and rolled him over to look into his face. He was pale (far more than ususal) and his eyes had lost that wonderful mischievous quality.

"Sarah?" a raspy non-familiar voice escaped from hisparched and bloody lips.

" I am here." She whispered as she bent down to kiss his forehead. With his head cradled in her lap she began to remove the iron chains from his body. Rastrin tried to help but was also weakened by the iron. She gently placed Jareth's soaked head down and moved next to him. Removing all the chains and carrying them to the corner. She turned to see Rastrin bringing a small bottle with pink liquid to Jareth's lips.

"What is that?"

" It is to return him to full strength" Rastrin said before taking the last sip himself.

She turned to Jareth and saw the color returning to his face. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and relief began to fill her.

He sat up by his own accord and began to stand. Rastrin took hold of his arm to steady him but Jareth pushed him away.

It took him a few moments but he raised his eyes to Sarah's. She was so happy that she did not notice that cold glare he gave her.

" Why are you here? Did you not receive my message? You Fool!"

Sarah's smile faded. Steeling herselfagainst this tirade, she fired back, " I got your message. But I also got the Labyrinth's message. It needed me. And as far as what I'm doing here. IT SEEMS THAT I'M SAVING YOUR ASS! A simple thank you would have been enough."

Visibly embarrassed at having witnessed this scene Rastrin excused himself stating he was going to see how his sister was faring.

They hadn't looked away from each other for a second, even when Rastrin excused himself.

Even though Sarah was angry with him she couldn't help but look him over and feel relief that he was no longer laying in that corner. For a split second she thought she saw his gaze sweep over her too.

He lowered his eyes a little and less forcefully said, " You shouldn't have come. ÆRNAY is using you to get to me. When Didymus told me he hadn't gotten to you in time. I sent you a dream. I thought for sure you'd take heed. I even caused your mirror to disappear." He paused, " How did you get back?"

"I held the book and the figurine and I was here."

He stared at her and then started laughing.

"That's absolutely absurd!"

" Well I'm here, aren't I? How do you explain that?"

" I always knew that you would find out about your powers sooner or later. So how long ago did you discover them?"

" Only yesterday. I met a young Sylph who told me about them and then Paralda taught me the rest but…"

"What do you mean yesterday? What has Paralda told you?" He paced around Sarah with his hands on his hips, "How are you expecting to fight ÆRNAY if you do not know how to control your magic? We are doomed. I expected more from you, Sarah."

Feeling rage begin to well up inside her she began, " Look…"

" Uhhm, excuse us, your Majesties, but may we have a word with Queen Sarah?" Rastrin and Sielke asked quietly. Pulling Sarah aside.

In hushed tones, "There are no guards, your Majesty. This is too easy. Something is wrong I can feel it. We should call on Paralda now to take us out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jareth slowly strolled over to the other cell where the three friends were sitting trying to figure out their next move. 

" Hogwart, come here." Jareth said motioning for Hoggle to come to his side. The dwarf hurriedly ran to him, " Yes, Your Majesty?"

Jareth hunched over to talk to him, " It seems we will have to go with the plan. Hopefully, if I disappear my uncle will have no use for her and send her Aboveground."

" But…The Labyrinth will die without her and so will we all."

" Yes, but I'm willing to die so that she may be safe." Jareth looked up at Sarah huddled with the two Sylph warriors.

" Higgle…"

"It's Hoggle!"

" Yes, Hoggle, I'm counting on you not to tell anyone where I am. It's the only way I can keep Sarah safe. She's a clever girl if she tries to find me try and deter her."

He looked up at Sarah. His eyes softening and sighs, "She is lovely, isn't she Heggle?"

"It's Hoggle! And yes she is. She's also stubborn and if she decides to look for you there is nothing that can stop her. Not even me." Hoggle stated and walked back to his friends.

Still looking at his beloved he whispered to himself, "There is no hope for us, my love."

Sarah looked up right at him, their eyes locked and she sent to him, 'I can hear you' she began taking steps toward a surprised Jareth. He then walked closer as well, " How are you doing that?"

She smiled , " I don't know. I think it's the Labyrinth. It must be giving me some of its powers. I AM it's Ruler, you know."

" So, Paralda has told you then. It's just as well. I didn't know how to bring it up anyway."

She smiled at seeing a lighter side of the Goblin King. She walked right up to him. And for a brief moment they looked into each others eyes uninterrupted. She stepped closer reaching for him when he stepped back, breaking their eye contact.

" Yes, we need to find a way out of here. I can transport myself and one other person," he stated while looking directly at Sarah, "but I prefer not to leave the rest of you behind. So it seems we will have to do this the old fashioned way."

" I was hoping you'd say that, cousin." they all turned in the direction of the only way out of this hallway, to see Jacob leading a small army of Fae men.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks to all of you, who keep me going and pushing me along. Amethystlainey, Moonjava, Taiki,angelwingz202(I thought I'd lost you), Solea (I can't thank you enough for the encouragement).

There is one more chapter left in Act 1, which I will be putting up next week. After that, I will be going on tour for 1 month. And so I will not be able to put up anything until my return. BUT you all have my promise that I will be writing and typing up stuff on the bus. And I will make up for it when I get back. XOXOXOXO


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 12**

Sarah confused stepped forward to address Jacob when Jareth pulled her behind him by the arm. She looked at him and saw the same expressionless mask she remembered from her youth.

"Tut. Tut. Cousin. You mustn't treat the new Queen that way. However, I can see why you would want to keep her for yourself." Jacob sneered stepping closer.

"My actions are no concern of yours. I suggest that you step aside and let us through or I will …"

"You'll what, exactly? Jareth, you are in no position to be making demands. As I recall, this little scene reminds me of a time when we were young lads playing together on the Sand Dunes of Yonka. You had me surrounded with all your friends. The miscreants. Where are they now?" he snickered. "It is quite ironic how things turn out. My father will be High King and I will have the Goblin Castle, the Labyrinth and its ruler as well."

Jareth was so focused on his cousin and his acidic words that he did not notice the Fae men surrounding them. To his right were two men carrying a large black cloth. Sarah, whose hand was on Jareth's elbow, began to tighten her grip in hopes of getting his attention. But before he even felt her grip the men attacked releasing the object that was concealed by the cloth. An iron chain. Jareth pushed Sarah away just as it wrapped itself around his neck causing him to fall to the floor. As he went down the rest of the army attacked. Sarah raised her hands, concentrating fully on last night's lesson, pulling all her strength and spirit into keeping them all safe. The tingling went all throughout her body to her arms and fingertips. A small purple sphere of energy appeared before her crackling and surging with power. Everyone in that hallway stopped as it began to grow. It was so large it surrounded her friends with its protective shield.

"My. My. Sarah. You are full of surprises aren't you?" Jacob's voice was laced with sarcasm.

She called over her shoulder to her friends, "I don't think I can keep this up for too long so prepare yourselves. Hoggle, Didymus remove Jareth's chains. We'll need him to fight."

Jacob not removing his glare from Sarah's face, "I doubt you've learned enough in one day to stop me." He moved forward to pierce the shield with his hand but quickly pulled his hand away as white sparks caused by the contact appeared. He turned to coldly glare at the new Queen.

She did not trust herself to speak to Jacob and keep her concentration on the barrier. When she saw Jareth pick himself up and dusk off his pants she felt confidence begin to rise within her.

He looked at her surprised that his "little Sarah" was holding back about a dozen Fae men all by herself. He quickly needed to snap himself out of this train of thought and take reign of the situation.

"Alright, everyone ready? OK Sarah let them in." Jareth waved his hand and produced three crystal spheres. Sielke and Rastrin held their swords and Didymus growled with his small sword in his hand. Ludo had an angry sneer. And Hoggle, who was standing right beside Sarah, had picked up a fallen stone. "Sarah" he whispered, "it's OK. We'll take care of this now." She lowered her hands.

The moment she did Jareth stepped forward menacingly and threw one of the crystals directly in front of Jacob, who quickly caught it as it exploded in his hand in a cloud of glitter and smoke. He began to laugh but then realized that his hand had begun to turn to stone. His expression radically changed as he turned to his cousin just in time to see two other crystals coming his way.

Jareth turned to see how the others were faring. Rastrin and Sielke were doing great. There were at least five men down at their feet and still had two more at the tips of their swords. Ludo had one held up by his ankle before dropping him on his head. Hoggle and Didymus had teamed up and were confusing two more causing them to bump heads and knock each other out. Off in the corner was his Sarah fighting off two Fae and actually holding her own. She had produced a sword in one hand and was using it as if she were born with it. In the other hand she held a small purple orb, which seemed to be her way of casting her magic; she hurled the circle of energy at the second Fae hitting him in the chest before he fell to his knees paralyzed. He was impressed by her immensely. In the short amount of time she had returned to his life she had surprised and confirmed that his great affection for her was not misplaced. He produced a few more crystals and flung them at her aggressor. He quickly turned to stone.

Sarah looked up at Jareth. Relief lit her face but just as suddenly her relief turned to dread. Before Jareth could react Jacob wrapped the iron chain around his waist and he went down. With a small wave of Jacob's hand Sarah, the Sylphs and the three friends were engulfed in darkness as they fell unconscious.

* * *

When Sarah came to she was in the throne room surrounded by her friends. Jareth and the Sylphs were all in chains but the rest of them were scattered around the room. All was cloudy but she could just make out Jareth's form and she began crawling to him when a deep masculine voice stopped her in her tracks,

"How interesting." Sarah looked up at the throne to find a dark haired Fae with even darker eyes atop it. He had such an evil beauty about him she knew that this wasÆRNAY.

"the young mortal queen seems to have some affection for my nephew." Turning to Jacob, who was standing next to his father on the dais.

"Father, the stories seem to be true about the Labyrinth's champion. She DOES have powers."

"How very interesting. Well, after she serves her purpose we will have to make her an advisor."

Sarah was getting angrier by the second at being discussed as if she were not in the room stood with her back straight.

"I will never form an alliance with the likes of you. And do address me properly. QUEEN Sarah."

ÆRNAY looked at Jacob, who smirked and signaled to a Fae behind them. Sarah felt strong arms around her waist and arms pinning them to her side.

She angrily shouted, "Unhand me, bastard!"

"I'm pleased Jacob. You have chosen a woman with fire and spirit to be your consort."

Sarah looked up as did Jareth, though in a weakened state.

"She will be amusing to say the least." ÆRNAY signaled to the Fae holding her. "Bring her here!"

She was frightened but determined not to reveal this emotion to the likes of them. She stiffened and looked directly into his eyes with scorn and utter disgust.

ÆRNAY raised his hand to touch her cheek. She cringed at the contact but did not blink for it would be a sign of weakness.

"She is not pure, my son. I can not accept her as my daughter."

"But Father, she is the one I choose. From the moment I saw her in that pathetic excuse for a magic shop Aboveground I knew she would be mine."

A weakened voice belonging to the Goblin King cut through the bickering,

"Gentlemen, you forget yourselves. You are speaking about the Labyrinth's Queen, not some Fae peasant."

"Same difference. She's mortal and by the time we are finished there will be one ruler. Me."

Jareth, although weak, tried to stand to his full height but could not. He had managed to stand but was weighed down by the heavy chains.

"That will never occur while there is still life left in my father's body or in mine."

"Well then, it won't be long. My brother was always a trusting fool." ÆRNAY stood and walked toward the Goblin King.

Feeling his eyes boring into the back of her head, Sarah turned to the dais to look at Jacob. She watched as he inched closer to her motioning to the Fae holding her captive to release her. He leaned down to her ear, "Regardless of what Father says, You will be mine." Before stepping back to his post. She snapped her eyes back to the scene unfolding at the foot of the dais.

Feeling the anger begin to boil up inside her, she was ready to strike when a melodic voice whispered in her ear.

It was Paralda, _'Is everything alright? I sense great distress'_

Trying not to give away the fact that she was conversing with anyone she tried to fix a blank expression on her face.

'_Paralda, all has gone wrong. We are in the throne room and Jareth and the warriors have been chained in iron. We need help. I'm not sure that I can protect us all. I'm afraid. Tell me what to do."_

'_I will transport you all to my castle, however, you MUST release Jareth and the others __from the iron. My magic will not have an affect on them with them on.'_

'_I don't see how I can. Jacob is right next to me and ÆRNAY is right in front of Jareth'_

'_Where are the others?'_

'_They are all scattered around the room.'_

_'Sarah, get word to your friends to remove the chains from the others in 10 minutes. I will bring you here safely, but it must be precise . We have but one chance.'_

"_How do I do that?'_

'_In the same manner you are speaking to me. Sarah! Hurry!'_

'_OK'_

She began concentrating on Hoggle. He was watching the scene between Jareth and ÆRNAY.

'_Hoggle, it's Sarah. Look at me if you can hear me and nod'_

Slowly but surely her dwarf friend turned to her and nodded. She proceeded to tell him the plan.

"_I will tell the others to look to you for a signal. Hoggle, my friend, yours is the most important job of all. You must release Jareth from his chains_' again he nodded not looking directly at her.

_"Didymus, it's Sarah, please do not say a word.' _She then proceeded to tell him the plan and instructed him to release Sielke. And repeated the process with Ludo about releasing Rastrin.

The minutes seemed endless, there were only two minutes left when she realized that ÆRNAY had not taken his eyes from Jareth. She knew she would need to distract both Jacob and ÆRNAY if this plan was to work. She heard ÆRNAY growl, "I will enjoy watching you die and telling your father on his deathbed how I did it in excruciating detail."

Sarah raised both her hands and concentrated. A small purple orb of energy and magic glittered before her and began to grow. Getting ready to hurl it at ÆRNAY she heard Jacob warn his father who turned and raise his hand before him, lifting Sarah from the ground. Surprised by the sudden shift in gravity she lost her grip on the orb and watched as it fell to the dingy stone floor where it popped like a bubble. She saw from the corner of her eye that Hoggle had taken the opportunity to put their plan into action. She turned to ÆRNAY so that he wouldn't realize that she was sending a message to the Goblin King.

'_Jareth. Paralda is sending for you.'_ She felt him gasp internally at the realization that she had caused a distraction to save him and scream,

'_No Sarah. You foo_…..' she heard as he began to fade.

"You are a spirited one. I think I may need a consort myself." ÆRNAY smirked walking right in front of her and bringing Sarah's face closer to his own, "I will enjoy breaking your spirit, little one."

"Father! Where have the others gone?"

ÆRNAY pulled his gaze away from Sarah and looked around. He released his magical grip on her causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Blast that Paralda. I should have known he'd do something of this nature when I saw those winged pests with her. But no bother we still have the one we need to complete the plan. Son, send the guards to go collect our dear Paralda. We need to settle this mess before it gets out of hand."

* * *

The others arrived in Paralda's throne room. Jareth was the only confused one. Seeing Paralda on his winged throne he walked toward him."

"Send me back. Sarah needs my help."

A stunned Paralda looked for Sarah. With a heavy sigh,

"I can not. The moment I pulled all of you out of there. A protection shield went around the whole Goblin Castle."

"That's right. I placed that protection device myself. Fine. Then I will go there on foot if I have to. I will NOT leave Sarah alone in that castle with those two. There is no telling what they will do to her."

"I'm goin' with ya," Hoggle piped in.

"It will be an honor to return the favor that Milady had bestowed upon me. I will also accept this mission." Didymus stepped forward.

"Save…Sawah…Friend" came from Ludo.

"I know something must be done but there is simply nothing we can do right now. We must wait to strategize or we will not have a chance of rescuing her. You will all go to your rooms and rest up. Rastrin and Sielke please go to the Healer and see about the antidote for the poison that the iron has caused. The Goblin King and I will need some privacy."

The two warriors bowed and left the room.

Briegal and Konile appeared a few moments later to escort the others to their guest rooms.

* * *

The dwarf, the large beastthe fox along with the two youngsylphs walked down the hallway toward the invisible crystal, staircases.

Hoggle was fuming.

"Who does Paralda think he is? Sarah is our friend. We needs to do something"

Konile hearing the mumblings of the dwarf looked to her brother who was already looking in her direction. She knew right away they were both thinking the same exact thing. He leaned down and lowered his voice, "What has happened to Queen Sarah? We are her friends too."

Hoggle explained all that had occurred. Konile bend down and whispered, "We must discuss this further outside the castle. Paralda will hear us within these walls. Come on."

* * *

Jareth was looking intently into a crystal ball of his own creation repeating, "Show me the girl" only to get dark smoke.

Paralda was sitting on his winged throne witnessing something that he thought impossible.

"You have given up your heart completely to her, haven't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am concerned for her simply because she is our salvation."

"Remember who you are talking to old friend. I seem to remember a certain Goblin King running into this very room not 12 years ago talking of love and a certain girl. Now I don't seem to remember. Could that have been….You?"

Pacing in front of the dais Jareth looked up directly at his friend, "It is my fault she is in this predicament. I made sure she would find that small read book as a child so that I could get my clutches on her. I was obsessed with her. If something were to happen to her all would be lost. And I will be to blame for the destruction of our world. Not to mention the fact that I refuse to live in a world where we can not be."

"You already do. You know as well as I do that you can not be united. Besides, you are not entirely to blame or have you forgotten? There is another. Although, I am happy to see you have finally admitted to finding love. I must admit, I am a little disappointed as I have too felt her tug at my heart. But your connection can not be denied. I suppose."

Jareth watched Paralda's expression of sadness.

"I am sorry but as the mortals say, 'I saw her first'. "

Paralda smiled at his old friend's comment.

"Yes, but right now we must figure out how to save our Lady love."

* * *

ÆRNAY was sitting on the Goblin King's throne with a suspended Sarah a few feetin front of him.

Jacob, who was right beside Sarah , "Father? What did you mean YOU may need a consort? I told you I wanted Sarah. Besides, you said you didn't want her for me. Why would you want her for yourself?"

"I said I didn't want her for a daughter. But I will accept her as a wife. I like experienced woman" a malicious smile spread across his face. "You may have the other one"

"I don't want her. I want Sarah!"

ÆRNAY gave his son a dangerous look that seemed to put an end to their bickering.

Turning to Sarah, "Now my dear, I wanted to discuss what must be done in order for us to rule over all…"

"What makes you think for one moment that I am willing to help?" Sarah interrupted.

"My dear, you have no choice. I knew after you entered the Labyrinththis time that the stories of your determination were true. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you figured out a way to release your friends. So, I decided to up the stakes a little."

"How so? You have nothing that I want."

"Oh no?" he waved his wrist and produced a glass sheet so shiny she could see her reflection in it.

"Have a look at your nothing" he said as he set her down on the ground.

The reflection began to ripple when a picture came into view. A young red haired girl was tied and bound to what looked like a bed.

Sheer terror crept into her very bones. It was Myra.

Stunned Sarah looked directly into ÆRNAY's eyes and then at Jacob

"How could you?"

A rage so strong ripped through her and she began to shake, "Let her go she has nothing to do with this." A tear rolled down her cheek.

ÆRNAY grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I think we can arrange something. You get me Jareth's amulet and I will give you this…this worthless mortal who seems to mean so much to you."

He released his grip on her causing her to fall to the floor.

* * *

Outside the mountain Castle Konile, Briegal, Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo were talking about how to help Sarah.

"I will run into yonder castle and challenge that cad to a duel. I will battle to save the virtue of thy fair maiden." Didymus yelled while waving his small sword about.

"SSSHHHH!" the remainder of the group implored.

Hoggle turned to the twins and Ludo," No one knows the tunnels underneath the Labyrinth as I do. I can leads us all directly to the Castle."

Konile sighed, "That's great Hoggle but what will we do once we are inside? There is no telling where Queen Sarah will be and we are a conspicuous bunch."

"Leave that to me. But we needs to get going. We are wasting time while my Sarah is being tortured."

"Those cads I will make sure that they will pay for this treachery!" Didymus again began to swing his sword.

Hoggle grunted, "Oh, come on"

Konile stopped her brother, " Shouldn't we tell Paralda or King Jareth about this plan?"

"By the time they finish in the throne room. We'll be back with the Queen. They'll be thanking us." He smirked. "They may even make us warriors!"

"You better be right." Konile answered.

End of Act I

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my first act which I consider to be the "information" chapters. There will be a lot of adventure, romance, betrayal, and of course angst, angst, angst because I love it so. All will be revealed in due time. And please do not worry there will be tons and tons of Jareth. His disappearance will be quite short compared to the first 11 chapters that I am glad you stuck through.

People please do not be pissed about my month long hiatus from this story. But comparatively it is a relatively short amount of time.

XOXOXOXOX to you all who continue to review and push me to finish with my typing (I hate it!)

SynD

Solea: I read your story. I love it nicely written. Will leave a review soon. Don't let them talk you out of the "darkness". It gives your story a really great feel.

Angelwingz202: Hey thanks for not abandoning me. That little bit about Jareth is for you girl.

Moonjava: You are always the first to review. Love ya!

Amethystlainey: Thanks. You know why.

To all of you out there who do not write reviews but are reading. Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my story. :0)


	13. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**ACT II**

**Chapter 13 **

A beautiful hawk soared high above the Labyrinth. Searching, thinking, planning. A memory of the evil ÆRNAY's face so close to her own stating

"_You_ _get me Jareth's amulet and I'll give you this…this worthless mortal who seems to means so much to you."_

She felt her chest tighten at the thought of her closest friend, Myra in the clutches of the two most evil beings she had ever encountered. She could not relax despite the beautiful scenery before her. Endless twists and turns. Even though the full glory of the Labyrinth had had not been restored Sarah still saw all the wonder and possibility of this world that surrounded her. It was not every body that had the ability or the chance to journey into such a wondrous place. Unfortunately for Myra it had not been pleasant thus far. Feeling the wind flowing through her feathered wings Sarah felt free, for just a moment. She knew what must be done. Her only option was to betray her one true love in order to rescue her best friend. Such a decision should never have to be made by any one.

She pictured Jareth's face, his hair, his mismatched eyes and wondered if her next encounter with him would be her last. She knew that as soon as the amulet was removed from his neck the protective magic held within would cease and he would be vulnerable to all of ÆRNAY's fury.

No. She would not sacrifice Jareth. She couldn't. It had taken her years to come to terms with what he meant to her now and always. It had all become so clear, as Paralda had mentioned before. Her past relationships with men had always been brief, for reasons she could not grasp, had always been distant at best. Her excuses that 'there were no good men out there' were ploys for her true feelings. Her heart was already spoken for. No one would replace her King.

Would that mean she was willing to sacrifice her friend? Her only true friend, who had a shoulder ready for her constant tears. The only one who listened to her. Who helped her when no one else would. The girl who allowed her to sleep in her studio apartment, giving up her own bed, after she had burned down her apartment. The very girl that as adolescents revealed that she was planning to save herself for marriage because it was what her deceased parents had expected of her. She could never have thought of a better friend than her Myra. Losing her was not an option.

If there was another way Paralda would know. He was said to be the oldest and wisest of all the beings in the Underground. She knew that she would need to return to his castle to check on her friends.

She had just spotted the mushroom tops below and began her decent. She landed with a small thud then transformed into her true form. She called upon Paralda,

'_Paralda, I'm back. Is everyone alright?'_

'_Sarah !'

* * *

_

Paralda was still sitting upon his throne watching the Goblin King pace back and forth. Back and forth. Mumbling to himself. Questioning his every move. Jareth, the Goblin King had **never** questioned himself. He was known for his confidence. To see his friend in this state was alarming.

"Jareth, sit down you are going to make yourself ill. Not to mention that you are going to wear down my floor."

Jareth stunned at the tone in his friend's voice actually sat on one of the crystal chairs. No one had ever spoken to him in that manner, except for Sarah. His Sarah. He let his head fall into his hand.

"I can not lose her again, Old friend. I WILL NOT! If something happens to her you might as well wrap a bright pink bow on me and deliver me straight to my uncle."

Paralda stood from his throne to try to comfort his friend. He put his hand on Jareth's shoulder. He too knew what Jareth was going through. Sarah had shown but a glimpse of himself to him. Her soul, her mind, heart and of course her beauty was more than a man could ever want, mortal of not. The thought of harm coming to a strand on her head was infuriating. Although, he had no right to share these feeling with his oldest friend, he also thought that this fact may be an asset in saving the young mortal Queen. At the feel of Paralda's hand on his shoulder, Jareth stood to once again begin pacing.

Paralda knew that this was not a good sign. It was apparent that if they indeed could not save her, that his old friend would close his heart. And his true self would be lost forever.

He took a step toward him when he heard the sweetest sound in the entire universe.

'_Paralda, I'm back. Is everyone alright?'_

'_Sarah !'_

Jareth saw Paralda's face light up and the rest of his body tense.

"What is it old friend?" stepping closer to him.

"It's Sarah, she is in the forest. It seems that she has managed to escape on her own. I see she's far more powerful than either of us could've imagined."

"You've taught her well I see. Ask her if she's alright. And how she got away. And if she's left anything standing at the Castle. I shall like to return to a standing castle."

"Give me a moment!"

'_Sarah , how are you? Are you hurt?'_

'_No, I'm not hurt. Physically anyway. I'm walking toward the castle. I need to speak to you alone. When I reach the castle please do not tell anyone of my return before I have a chance to converse with you. Especially Jareth. It concerns him.'_

'_But of course, My Queen'_

'_So are the others alright?'_

'_Yes, I have sent them to rest'_

'_And….. what about Jareth?'_

'_He's been sick with worry over you. As a matter of fact we were thinking of a plan for your rescue. So how is it that you have ended up back at my forest?'_

'_It's really a long story one I need to tell in your presence and yours alone.'_

'_I'm afraid I've told Jareth that you are in the forest'_

'_Well, I guess that is alright but I can not see him until after I speak with you'_

'_Sarah, I can transport you to your suite if you'd like'_

"_Alright, but tell Jareth that I am coming on foot so that we may have time for our conversation.'_

'_Yes, my Queen'_

Paralda turned to his friend trying to think of what to tell him finally returning back to his throne, he left Jareth standing there impatiently,

"Well, what did she say?"

"Jareth, she is on her way but insists that she travel on her own. That gives you time to go to your room and rest a bit and quite possibly eat a small meal."

"Now that's ridiculous. I'll simply go to her and bring her back"

"Jareth, I'm afraid she has insisted. I feel she needs some time to collect herself. Please give her space or you will frighten her."

"I suppose you are correct." Jareth looked to the floor seemingly turning over what his friend was trying to tell him. "I will go to the kitchens and see what they have ready." Jareth faded.

Paralda was relieved that that he had convinced his friend to keep busy. He then disappeared only to reappear in Sarah's suite where she was waiting for him.

He was startled by her appearance. She was covered in dirt and her hair was tangled and piled on top of her head.

"My Queen, what have they done to you?" appearing at her side.

Stepping back, Sarah giggled, "No, no I transformed into the hawk but I guess I need to practice the landing a little."

He chuckled, "Oh. I'm glad to see you were not harmed. But you must tell me what had occurred to unsettle you so."

They both sat on one of the chaises'.

She began at the beginning telling him about the rescue then the confrontation back at the throne room. How she had seen Myra in the glass shard and ÆRNAY's request. And finally about ÆRNAY's army coming for him by night fall.

He placed a caring hand over hers, trying to pull some of the anger and frustration from her body.

"What do I do? Is there a way around this? I thought if there was another way you would know." She looked up hopefully.

"I'm afraid I do not see another way but before we lose all hope. I will consult with Sievem. In the meantime, you should bathe and get ready to see your friends. I'll have them all told you will be arriving within the hour." He stood and walked toward the door turning slightly to glance at her once more,

"Sarah, I will do what I can but I can not promise you positive results."

"I understand" she sighed and watched the door close behind him having a strange feeling that all her happiness would be leaving her soon as well.

* * *

**A/N:** I am typing this on a very cramped table that happens to be attached to the side of a bus. If you have ever been camping you know what I'm talking about. Like it's not enough that I hate to type now the keyboard has to move too. OK enough ranting.

**I have all of 10 minutes to put this up.**

I do this for you guys because I am also a massive fanfic reader and know that an unfinished story is unacceptable and should be punished by way of torture via tickling the bottom of the author's foot with a feather.

Oh for those of you who are going to be asking : ÆRNAY had to release Sarah because she needs to get the amulet, remember?

And Jareth takes crap from Paralda because he knows he is irrational when it comes to Sarah and also because Paralda is much much older than he.

I think I've answered all the ? that my critic (my 11 yr old son) brought to my attention. If you see any other things let me know

Moonjava: Thanx

angelwingz202: Thanks for reading

mcfly85: Hey girl! I love Back to the Future! Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon.

Amethystlainey: Thanks for being around.


	14. Paralda Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 14 **

In a dark, damp tunnel far underneath the surface of the Labyrinth. Five allies with a single goal pressed on. A dwarf, a large hairy beast, a small fox, and two young sylphs walk on through the darkness.

The young female clung to her twin brother's arm and whispered, "Briegal, do you think that we should have told Paralda and the Goblin King where we were going now?"

She felt him stiffen and sighed, "Maybe. But I think we've gone too far now to turn back. I still think we'll be able to reach the Queen before they even know we're gone."

"Through here!" Hoggle's voice seamed to pierce through the darkness.

They all filed in, bumping into walls and each other.

"Sorry" came from Ludo as he bumped into Briegal.

"It's alright" he answered pushing his sister in front of him through the narrow opening.

"I say, 'tis darker in here than in the tunnel from whence we came." Didymus observed.

"Yes, at least outside I could see my hand in front of my face." Konile piped in.

"Yeah. Yeah. We are in an oubliette" Hoggle responded.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, calm down I once rescued Sarah from this very oubliette. I know exactly whats I'm doin'. Think o this like a short cut I's just saved us about 3 hours of tunnel." Kneeling down he began feeling around the floor for his "secret" door. "Helps me look for the door on the ground I forgots where I left it"

They all got down on their hands and knees to "look" for this illusive door that Hoggle was talking about. After a few minutes of searching Hoggle said, "Oh here it is"

* * *

Jareth was seated at the head of the long crystal table in the dining room. His eyes transfixed straight ahead not seeing anything but his beloved's face. It was a relief to hear that Sarah had escaped his uncle, but he knew that the relief would be short lived. It would only be a matter of time before he came after her again to get the bloody amulet.

"I wish I could just give him the damn thing and be done with it." slamming his fist on the table, sending a wave through the glass by the sheer strength of the blow.

"This is ridiculous!"

He knew he needed to follow through with his plan and go into hiding. It seemed the only way to keep Sarah safe.

Although, she was amazing back at the castle.

He knew that she would be more powerful than he some day but thought that he would never have the chance to witness it.

Even though, he knew that her destiny was interwoven in the fabric of the Underground he had hoped she would not discover it and that the prophecy would go unfulfilled.

It was clear to him from the moment that it was foretold that he could not and would not share it in it's entirety to anyone. Not even his father, the High King, knew of this prophecy. It was a burden the Goblin King had sworn to protect even beyond his own death.

The prophecy stated that the Labyrinth would bring mortal children to the Underground and bring the Goblin King true happiness but at a cost. And the Labyrinth would be no longer. The price would be the life of the High King. Paralda, his oldest friend, who was the wisest in the Underground he did not even know the prophecy in its entirety.

He had never imagined that this mortal would melt his heart. She was not only beautiful but strong willed and stubborn as he was. She was everything he had wished for in a Queen. She was loyal and compassionate.

Even as a child he saw all these things in her. He would watch her every chance he got. He was called upon twice in her youth and after explaining the rules to the wishers he would head back to Sarah's window, and sit right outside on a tree branch and would watch her as she read her fairy tale books and put on plays for her audience that would consist of stuffed animals and her dog, Merlin.

Her instincts were strong he noticed. It saddened him to think that she was not encouraged or taught to rely on these "feelings" they were her power. Her imagination was her instinct showing her visions of her future.

He often wondered if she had seen him in her visions/dreams. He hoped that she had although there was no sign of it upon their first meeting. She knew who he was thanks to the book that he had planted in her room. But no real recognition. He watched her struggle through the labyrinth hoping that she would give up and be content to remain by his side. He had hoped that she would not be the one the prophecy spoke of. But after seeing her reaction to his dream, he knew that she the one. No one had been able to break his ballroom spell. It had always been his ultimate distraction for the female wishers. At that point she was too deep within his heart for any attempts at stopping her. He wanted her to triumph if only to see her happy.

It was he who was responsible for all that was occurring within his own castle walls. In the Underground a child's pain is not only felt by themselves but by their elders as well. Jareth knew that by admitting to himself that he was heartbroken he was also admitting it to his kin. And ÆRNAY was going to take full advantage of it.

His uncle knew well that Sarah was the champion and therefore would be named Ruler over the Labyrinth but not that he had fallen for the girl. His uncle had thought that Jareth was heartbroken over the loss of the Labyrinth. Otherwise, his plan to disappear would not work. He had thought this out with Haggle in the dungeons. All had been arranged except for the removal of the iron chains from his form. His Sarah had solved that problem.

He was so lost in thought that he did not see the young sylph maiden standing beside him waiting to set down a plate full of fruits, cheeses and breads.

She curtsied, "Your Majesty, may I get you something else?"

"No. No. Leave me to my thoughts." Jareth waved her away. "Wait! There is something. Please fetch my subject, the dwarf that arrived with me named, Heggle, Hogwart, whatever his name is. Bring him here."

"Yes, your Majesty." The young sylph turned to smoke and disappeared through the small ceiling door.

'Yes, I'll alert the dwarf that we are to follow the plan so that he and Paralda can lead the others to the safety of my father's castle.'

He stood up and walked to the large window facing the woods where he thought Sarah would emerge. He closed his eyes to reach out to her but stopped instantly remembering Paralda's words:

"_Jareth, I'm afraid she has insisted. I feel she needs some time to collect herself. Please give her space or you will frighten her."_

He was right of course. His old friend was wiser than he. The last thing he would want to do was frighten Sarah. He slightly smiled at the memory of her with sword in hand swinging away like a professional swordsman. She was the ultimate warrior and would make a wonderful Queen. The smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. It was clear that she felt something for him she may even love him but he knew it was not meant to be. "How is it that I have learned to love the one who will be responsible for the death of my father? "

With a small gesture of his hand a delicate crystal perched upon his fingertips turned automatically into a large purple stemmed rose.

"A small token of my affection. A perfect rose for my perfect Sarah"

He felt alight breeze and the young sylph materialized.

"Your Majesty, your subjects, the large beast, the fox and the dwarf are all missing. I've searched high and low."

"Paralda must be notified."

Waiting until the maiden disappeared he produced yet another crystal and sent his own message to his friend. After seeing it float away he faded. Rose in hand.

* * *

Paralda was walking down the darkened hallway toward Sievem's room. He opted not to materialize there to allow him time to think. Poor Sarah had been through enough and it seemed that ÆRNAY wished to put her through more. He would do anything to keep harm from coming to her but in this situation it seemed that no matter what her decision was she would get hurt. He stopped in front of the vine door and touched it expanding it to his size. It opened slowly as he walked in. He had been dreading this meeting with Sievem because he knew what the statue would say. He walked slowly toward the the limestone figure,

"Sievem, I am in need of your assistance."

The statue came alive in it's deep but teasing tone said, "I haven't seen this much action since the Pixie Wars. Three times in three days. We must really be in trouble. So out with it Paralda. What is it?"

"I apologize for disturbing you; however, it seems that our Queen Sarah is most distressed. She has been given a choice. In order to save her closest friend from ÆRNAY she must retrieve the Goblin King's amulet causing his death. But is she does not then her friend's life is forfeit. I am not sure what can be done."

"Come now Paralda you are among the wisest of creatures in the Underground and you do not know what can be done? You refuse to help her. I understand that you harbor certain feelings for the young mortal Queen. Am I to understand that this is the reason for your clouded judgments? I knew something was obstructing your power when you brought her to me to find her spirit animal that is an easy task for you. The Labyrinth knows your heart as well as all the other inhabitants within its walls. You must be careful and look within yourself for this answer. The Labyrinth will not allow the Queen for anyone but her intended. Do not deny her what is her greatest wish to keep her at your side. I have never known you to be a selfish creature. Go to her and help her. She will be forever thankful but do not expect her heart to include you in it. I have seen that she has room for one and only one suitor and He has already been chosen."

"But they can not be united."

"Be that was it may. Both their hearts have made their decision. It was predestined. Even before your conception."

Paralda ashamed by his own admissions and actions bowed his head. He was shocked to recognize an alien thought in his mind. He has actually planned the betrayal of one of his oldest friends.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Guys.

I am almost home!


	15. On with the plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 15 **

"Hurry Hoggle" cried Konile's voice.

"Ludo scared."

A small click resonated through the darkness. Then the sound of tin pots tumbling out of the closet.

"Sorry, I always forgets which side to open."

Then another click for locking the "wrong" side and another for the "right".

"Ah, here we are"

They all stepped out into another series of tunnels the only difference was these were better illuminated. They inched slowly closer to the spot where Hoggle and Sarah had encountered Jareth disguised as a beggar, he turned to his companions, "we must be careful around here we can be tricked by…anyone"

They made a left remembering that right was the ladder that lead back to beginning. And Hoggle pointed straight to a tunnel that was not only dark but it seemed that a pipe had burst and was spewing some sort of liquid through out the whole length.

The twins, Ludo and Didymus all looked at each other and hesitated.

"I think I prefer to go back to the beginning." Konile whispered to her brother.

"Come on. You want to get to Sarah as soon as possible right? Then this is the way." Hoggle told them after seeing their hesitation.

"I have agreed to this quest and therefore will endure all it throws in our direction. Onward toward the Fair Maiden!" the little fox said raising his tiny sword.

Ludo sighed but followed.

Hoggle walked over to the twins and took both their hand and led them toward the tunnel.

"Hoggle are you sure that there is no other way into the Goblin Castle?" Briegal asked.

"There is another way but it will surely be guarded. And they'll never suspect that we would come this way for the same reasons that you are hesitant. Trust me; I've used this many times before. We will end up in the west wing of the castle where the living quarters are located."

They all headed into the darkened tunnel.

* * *

Sarah had bathed and was awaiting Paralda's return with news from Sievem. She had been reliving the past few hours. The rescue and of course thinking about her Goblin King's eyes. After his initial tirade of insults she couldn't help but remember his thought. _"There is no hope for us, my Love." _

What was he talking about? "No hope" , Why? But the curious thing was that not only had she heard his thought but she had felt his regret. She hadn't felt someone else's emotion before. This made her more and more curious. What if she hadn't felt his feeling but her own? She began to wonder if he could feel her emotion.

She walked toward the window and looked out over the Labyrinth. Somehow it calmed her. It was strange but she felt home and safe surrounded by it. She unknowingly transformed into the hawk and allowed the breeze to sweep her out into the current. She soared so high she felt one with the crimson sky. She could smell the magic held in the air and closed her eyes for a moment to drink everything in with her senses. To her this was freedom from all her problems and concerns. She looked past the Labyrinth suddenly realizing that she had never seen what was beyond it. She decided that she would briefly take a look and come back. Taking a last glance toward the Mountain castle before her lone adventure she noticed that a ribbon of smoke was flying toward her at full speed. With a sigh and an increasing feeling of dread she turned back toward the Mountain Castle and the ribbon of smoke.

* * *

Paralda raised his hand to knock on Sarah's door not really knowing what he was going to say to her. All was silent. Perhaps she was sleeping he turned to go back to the throne room but changed his mind he had to tell her and so turned resolved to go through with it.

"MY Queen? I must speak with you"

He knocked. Nothing.

Afraid that something had occurred he placed his hand on the door to open it when he heard a slight noise. It sounded like glass rolling over stone. He looked over and saw one of Jareth's crystal orbs. He picked it up to inspect it. He turned back to Sarah's door and began to transport to his throne room with the orb held securely in his slender hand.

Upon arriving in the room a light gesture of his hand secured the windows and doors.

He looked intently into the crystal and saw a picture of Jareth.

"Paralda, I am going into hiding. It is the only way I can keep Sarah safe. Now that I know that she is on her way to you Please make sure she gets to my father's castle. I sent for one of my subjects, Huggle. However, he seems to be missing. Upon his return please make sure that he knows what has occurred and that all should go according to plan. Old friend, please keep my beloved out of harms way. For this I will be forever grateful. It is best if you do not know my whereabouts therefore, when you tell my uncle questions you that yours is a truthful answer. Thank you, old friend. I feel confident with the knowledge that I could not be at my Sarah's side leading her to safety that it is you that must take my place."

After hearing the message he stood and hurled the orb toward one of the walls causing millions of shards of crystal to fly in all directions. Hearing Jareth utter devotion to his Sarah and to him made the guilt inside of him to multiply. He flopped back onto his throne. He gestured again with his hand and all the windows and door flew open.

He called for his servant.

"Yes, my lord." A young male Sylph was before him noticing the mess off against the wall. He turned curiously to Paralda.

"Please retrieve Briegal and Konile for me. It seems one of the Goblin King's subjects has gone missing and they were the ones who last had contact."

"Yes, my Lord," he bowed, before leaving the room the young Sylph kicked the glass into a corner. Paralda stood and walked slowly toward the window. He leaned against the side and looked toward a large brown hawk soaring through the sky.

A slight smile began to spread across his handsome face. She was free up there. He sighed to himself still fighting his own emotions to run to her and embrace her. What would he say? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"My Lord" the young Sylph interrupted Paralda's transformation.

"The younglings Briegal and Konile are missing as well. They have not been seen since they left the throne room a few hours ago accompanied by the Goblin King's subjects, who all seem to be missing."

The air seemed to leave Paralda for a moment.

He quickly turned to smoke and flew out the window in the direction of the hawk.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm back!

Thank you for your patience. I tried to put up as many chapters as humanly possible (in this case 2). I'm grateful for the response I received and hope you all continue to read and enjoy. I'll try going back to my weekly update.

**Moon java**: Thanks

**McFly85**: Thank you. I had a little trouble with this chapter because the wording was all wrong. But I'm glad that you understood the emotion behind it. Regarding Paralda: Nothing will happen to him (at least not in the way you're thinking). By the way-I'm finished BOOK II- it's so good.

**Wickedgame**: This whole story was written out a while ago and I promise not to let my hatred of typing interfere with updates. Thanks for reading.

**dragoneyes171986**: Aren't love triangles the best? Especially when you don't know who to root for. I must say I was originally going to make Paralda an ass but I sorta fell in love with him too. I have a picture of him if any one is interested. Actually, I have pictures of all the characters and some scenes. E-mail me and I'll send them to you.

**Serenity1818**: I didn't stop writing. Don't worry there is a lot more to come. And thank you for reading.

**Calendae:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you have read past chapter 3. There are lot of plot twists ahead.


	16. Myra Remembers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 16 **

The five friends under the Labyrinth maneuvered through mist and the damp. The two young sylphs clung to each other for support and balance from the slippery substance permeating the ground.

The small fox sat on the large hairy beast's shoulder, clinging for dear life hoping that the strong gusts of wind would not knock to the slimy ground.

The dwarf led the way holding up his hands in an attempt to block some of the winds."It is still a ways off but I thinks it should not take too long." He called over his shoulder to try to boost his companion's spirits.

He'd always thought that being a hero consisted of a knight in shining armor, riding in on his white horse with sword in hand, ready to wisk the damsel in distress to safety. He knew that he was not that knight but he was something far better. He was a friend. Ready to repay Sarah for her kindness and bravery.

He had to admit that this plan of his, as good intentioned as it was, could have been better thought out. At the moment all he could think of was Sarah. The young girl who had befriended him, when no one else would. He owed her this chance to escape.

He would have liked to have been better prepared. They had no supplies and between them not a stitch of magic. He knew that before they reached their destination that they would need something. Anything. To protect themselves. Aernay and Jacob were not the kind of Fae to turn the other cheek. No, the best and only protection they had was the young sylphs' ability to be virtually invisible as ribbons of smoke. That would be the only way to save his friend. He only prayed they were not too late.

* * *

It was dark. Even though she was laying on something soft her entire body ached. She felt her arms and legs were bound behind her. Her eyes and mouth were also bound by black velvet sashes. She squirmed around trying to loosen any of her binds to no avail. Finally, she lay still trying to recall her last lucid memory.

_It was five o'clock as she ran into the magic shop. She knew that this time her boss, Ms. Meyer, could not complain because she had arrived on time. OK. So it had been the first time this month that she was on time but it still counted._

_She saw Jacob, her co-worker, already behind the counter. She didn't care how good looking he was, he was such an insufferable suck up. Always a "Don't we look enticing today?" or a "I can retrieve that pencil," conveniently offered on days she was wearing a skirt. It made her insides burn._

_"Good Evening, Myra."_

_"Yeah Yeah. Whatever. Is Ms. Meyer here?"_

_"Nope. She went home early."_

_"Crap, of course, the only day she's not around is the day I get here on time." Taking off her jacket and scarf._

_Jacob walked around the counter to her and began twirling a strand of red hair around his finger. She stepped away and turned to face him with a scowl. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Oh, I thought since no one was around maybe we could have some fun." he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_"Well you thought wrong Jackass. NO I mean Jacob. Nope I meant Jackass."_

_"I was afraid you'd be difficult. Oh well. I thought perhaps you would provide me with a wee bit of fun before we arrive at the castle to kill the Goblin King."_

_Surprise and shock clearly written on her face, "How do you know about him?"_

_He lifted his hand and ran them down his t-shirt and blue jeans and transformed them into tight breeches and a half opened grey poet's shirt._

_Had she not been in total disbelief she would've thought it was some kind of erotic dream but then she noticed a familiar amulet hanging from his neck. The very same amulet from the text book._

_"Is that…what I think it is?" looking directly at it._

_"I see you've done your homework. Yes, it is. The Goblin King is my cousin. Well, was my cousin." he laughed._

That was all she remembered before waking up here. Wherever here was.

She heard off in the distance the clicking of heals on marble flooring, heading in her direction.

Then the door opened.

A rough hand pulled her up into a sitting position before ripping off the velvet sash covering her eyes. Before her was Jacob and some other guy who looked very similar to him but with dark eyes and hair. The other gentleman's eyes seem to pierce through her. Almost like he could look into her mind.

She knew that this man was to be feared. She saw such darkness in his aura.

He walked closer to Myra and placed a hand to her head. He stroked her hair as if she were a pet. Upon contact Myra received a picture.

_This very man turning into a crow and flying over an enormous maze leading a grand army of men held within the maze's walls below. _

His voice broke her vision.

"My son , this one is pure. You have my permission to take her as your consort."

"MMMMMPHHEEE! Mmmmmppphhhh! MMMMPPPHHHEEEE!" a muffled sentence came from Myra.

"This one is full of fire as well," Aernay said and he pulled his hand away. "It seems that this mortal is so full of the fire that it sprouted from the top of her head."

Both men chuckled and while Aernay walked over to the door, Jacob held back. She followed the older gentlemen with her eyes before turning back to Jacob to stab him with the daggers that she held within her eyes. She noticed that the evil smirk that had captured his eyes just moments before had been replaced by sympathy.

He leaned a bit closer and whispered, "I'm sorry about that, Love." He caressed her hair. "I always thought your hair was beautiful."

She was confused by his sudden change in character and jerked back defensively.

He sighed, "Fine."

He straightened up and left her in total darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean…gone? Where could they have gone? Did you already try to call them with your mind?"

Sarah fumed. Pacing the throne room. Paralda slightly smiled despite the situation. It seemed merely seconds before the Goblin King was doing the same exact movements in the same exact spot.

"Why are you smiling? You should be pacing with me or huddled over a crystal ball trying to get answers or maybe levitating over a bed made out of needles or something."

"No one can make me laugh like you, Sarah." Despite the fact that he lightly chuckled he still held the elegance that she admired.

The scowl returned to his face. "There's more you know."

"Oh dear. Don't tell me I've killed you all already somehow."

"No, no. Not yet at least. To answer your question. Yes, I did call them but I can't even feel their energy. It seems it's not only your friends that are missing but Jareth has run off as well. He sent a message to me stating that he has gone into hiding. I think his logic is that if he can not be found Aernay will have no use for you. It's unfortunate that he did not know of the new developments before making his decision to go ahead with this plan."

"Well, that's my fault. I should have gone straight to him. Maybe he would've been able to come up with a solution. What am I going to do? I need to get to Myra. She had nothing to do with this. What did Sievem say?"

He looked down and sighed yet again.

"I take it that it is not good news." Sarah's last bit of hope faded at that moment. She sank to the ground with her hands over her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Paralda stood up from his throne and kneeled down beside her. He took her within his arms. He held her stiff form for a minute before realizing, "My dear woman. You are cold as ice." His outstretched wings engulfed them both and surrounded her with warmth. She leaned into him and allowed him to support her weight. He closed his eyes and sighed understanding that she was finally accepting him as a …friend.

"You need to rest. I want you to go back to your room and regain some of the strength that you lost at the Goblin Castle. I'll send you some tea while I…"

"While you ask Sievem?" Sarah weakly asked.

"No. I think Sievem has helped us as much as he can in this matter. Now off you go."

With a wave, Sarah was back in her suite.

* * *

**A/N**:

**Moon java**: Thank you.

**McFly85**: It's funny that you should say that. Just think that everything happens for a reason. AND every character is there for a reason. I won't make any promises but stay tuned for further developments.

**Calendae: **Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. I have more twists up my sleeve.

**batterchild: **Thank you for discovering me. I'm glad you found my story entertaining. Hope you keep reading.

**Amethystlainey: **Thanks. Just because you make me laugh.


	17. Goblins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 17 **

Rastrin and Sielke were standing before the throne looking up at their leader, who for the first time since the beginning of their existence, looked somewhat at a loss. They stood as still as possible in the hopes that their leader would find the words to explain his distress.

Finally looking up at them he began," What I will tell you is not to be repeated even upon your death beds. Is that understood?"

The twin warriors bowed and in unison, "Of course, Paralda."

"It seems that the Queen's friends have disappeared. I'm not certain where or for how long but I feel that their loyalty to her is quite strong. It is possible they have gone in an attempt to rescue her without my permission or that of the Goblin King's. I am afraid that the two younglings, Briegal and Konile have joined them on their quest. What they do not know is that the Queen has already escaped and is here within the castle walls."

"Oh dear" Sielke cried, "they are walking right into ÆRNAY's clutches. We must do something."

"Unfortunately, we must await the sylph elders to arrive before we can go rescue them. I have another task for the both of you."

He stood up from the throne and walked down the steps until he was in front of them.

"The Goblin King has gone into hiding in an attempt to trick ÆRNAY into returning the Queen Aboveground. It is up to us to get her to safety. I need you to accompany her to the castle of the High King and Queen so that they may lend a hand in defeating ÆRNAY."

"My Lord, why are you not taking her yourself? In the past it was you that took on these missions. I thought for certain that you would want to protect the Queen yourself."

"Rastrin, normally I would. However, ÆRNAY's men will upon the castle before nightfall. I will not risk the lives of the young ones. I must remain here to hold up the protective shield surrounding the castle."

"If the Fae army is heading toward the castle should we not be here as well should the shield be penetrated? I'm sure the Queen can be of assistance. She produced an incredible shield in battle. She truly is gifted." Sielke interrupted.

"NO! I want her safe. You will take her to King Oberon and Queen Titania. After the attackers are taken care of, I will see about the renegade rescuers and then we will reconvene in the Forest of Sorrows. We then will travel together the remainder of the way to the Castle. I expect the elders to be here by that time."

"Yes, Paralda. Please forgive our doubt." They both bowed and were gone to await further instructions.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Briegal's voice popped through a small crevice hidden within the walls of a tunnel.

"Hush Child," Hoggle silenced, "we's have to waits here. There have always been guards protecting the doors that enter into the royal gardens behind the castle. We have to go outs that door and open another hidden one within the gardens itself. That one will lead us into the living quarters."

"We are going outside? Finally, I need some clean air to breathe. I thought I would begin to grow moss in this damp." Konile whined.

"Hear that my brother? We shall go outward and gaze upon they beautiful sky yet again. Then we can reclaim the Lady Sarah and rescue her from the cads that have captured thy fair maiden."

"Sky…Ludo like Sky"

"Alright, we should go before Didymus starts swinging his sword again." Hoggle stepped out of the hole. Right into the waiting arms of a dozen Goblins.

"Hey Hoggle, what are yous doing here? This is our hiding place." A scruffy goblin with a long pointy nose said.

"Hey Sar'nt, I was wondering where you's all gone."

"We all ran when we saw them coming through the Labyrinth. Some of us even went to tell the King. But he just sat there like he was waiting." The little goblin recalled the day when all the chaos had began. Goblins were running in every direction. Screaming and grabbing whatever they could carry. They knew a "visit" from ÆRNAY was not a pleasant thing.

"I remember asking him what had happened to the Labyrinth, alls I got was a kick across the room. He never even answered."

"I asked him too. But he pulled my ear. It wasn't long after ÆRNAY showed." Hoggle recalled. "Wait a minute. He did mention something about speeding someone up. I don't know I wasn't listening too good 'cause he had my ear between his fingers." He looked around, "So uh, by the way, where are the rests of the Goblins? Yous the first that we have run into."

Sa'rnt tried to smile as best as a goblin could smile, "We are all that is left. ÆRNAY has been sending his men to hunt down all of the Goblin King's subjects and exterminating them. Says he wants to wipe out alls of us. So that the Fae can inhabit the entire Underground." He said visibly shaking.

"Oh no" Hoggle stated pensively. Then suddenly remembering the other in the crevice he called to them.

"It's OK. You can come out. It's only a bunch of goblins"

They all stepped out one by one.

The little goblins scuttled around the new visitors with a mixture of excitement and amazement.

Hoggle walked toward his friends and whispered, "This seems to be all that's left of the goblins."

Konile's eyes went wide, "Oh dear. ÆRNAY didn't…"

"Yeahs, it seems that he did. These twelve are all that is left."

"I have reached my limit. I will not allow you all to hold me back any further. I must march straight to thy castle and challenge that monster." Didymus stepped forward.

Konile leaned against her brother's shoulder, "I'm scared Briegal. If he truly is capable of almost massacring a whole race what chance do we have of a rescue?"

The young male sylph finally realized that they were in way over they heads.

* * *

Sarah was getting tired of being left in her room. She was drained emotionally. Not only was she worried about her upcoming decision regarding Jareth and Myra but now she was thinking of Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, Briegal and Konile as well. This must be what it's like being a Ruler. "I hadn't thought of it that way before." Doubt began to creep into her heart and mind. "How can I take care of all the creatures in the Labyrinth? Back home I barely took care of myself. I nearly burned down an entire building. All my laundry is all over the room.' Remembering that her messiness was on of the main reasons that she was in this mess. Had that pile of laundry not been in front of the mirror she would've heard Didymus' warning instead of the cryptic message the Labyrinth sent her. Of course, even if she had heard the warning she would've wanted to help.

That was it! The Labyrinth. If she was truly in control; of the Labyrinth maybe it would hold some kind of clue of maybe it would show her some answers in some way. She concentrated on the outside grounds were a piece of wall was exposed through the forest.

She was standing in front of it in seconds. She looked at its cracked surface feeling saddened that it was no longer as she had remembered. She stepped closer and gently placed a hand on the surface. A small glow began to radiate from the point of contact.

The small cracks that littered the wall began to dance and rearrange themselves until finally they formed the gentle face of a woman.

"Hello, Sarah." It said in the most unusual voice. It sounded like it was many female voices in one. Layer upon layer. And in every pitch.

Sarah quickly removed her hand. "Who are you?"

"I am the Labyrinth."

"So are you actually a lovely woman or a great maze? What is your true form?"

"I do not have a true form. I have been a Labyrinth for the past 600 years because it was required. Before that I was giant willow tree behind the High Castle. I was meant to shade the High Queen's bath from the sun. Before that I was a field of qualoots, to give the brownies a home. I am what is needed."

"What shall I call you?"

"You may call me Labyrinth, if you wish."

"I am confused. I don't understand. How can I be your ruler if you are not a true Labyrinth?"

"You were not chosen to be my ruler. You have been chosen to determine my next form. My time as a Labyrinth is ending. The need for it is no longer. I have brought many mortal children to the Underground and the next Queen of the Goblins. My work is done."

"Queen of the Goblins? You don't mean me, so you?"

"Of course, I do. There will be a change of High King soon. And we will need a new ruler for the goblins and as the only champion of the Labyrinth that position is awarded to you."

"So the High King is truly dying?"

"Yes. Even though these beings seem to have a long existence in your world, it does not mean they do not die. In your eyes they seem immortal but to me they live a relatively short existence. You, my dear, were chosen because you posses all the qualities that are needed to rule in addition to your passion and determination you possess something that most mortals have lost long ago. True Faith. It is for that reason that you have been brought her."

"I wasn't brought here. I wished my brother away that is how I first stumbled upon this world."

"You have a destiny, Sarah. It has been chosen long before your were even brought into existence. It is not a coincidence that you wished your brother away and defeated the Goblin King. You were born for this purpose."

Sarah was confused and began to remember all her obstacles on her first trip. It was rather odd that they weren't harder than they had been. And Jareth could've been more cruel than he had been. Jareth. Poor Myra.

"I need some advice Labyrinth. I have a rather big problem. I need to locate the present Goblin King to save my friend from ÆRNAY."

"Sarah, you do not need me for this. You already know where he is and if you do not then you will soon enough. You may not be ready to know. I see that you have rushed to contact me. ÆRNAY must be defeated before you are to decide my next form. Many creatures depend on my protection and so there can be no threat to them. Go, Sarah, when your journey has ended my new form will be revealed to the Underground."

"Thank you."

She disappeared only to reappear in her suite.

"Well. That didn't help at all."

* * *

A/N:

**mcfly85:**You are very perceptive.Paralda's feeling are still very present through out the story. Re; Myra. She has ESP that was the reason why Sarah went to her in the first place. Myra's place in this story (as all the other players)is important.Re: Jacob.Back story on him will be very soon.

**Moonjava: **Thank you girl!

**Calendae: **Thank you so much I appreciate it. Keep up with the wonderful reviews I need encouragement.

**Serenity1818**: Thank you sweety. I will.


	18. Nejin!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 18 **

_Sarah felt suspended, her hair flowing freely and gracefully. She was surrounded by lush trees that sparkled and swayed with the movement of a soft current. The deep red vines seemed to have a life of their own. With a small gesture of her hand Sarah held a small purple sphere of energy that lit up her surroundings. She pushed herself through the red willow vines and began to look._

_'Where is she? Why am I here? Again?'_

"_Nejin!" she called._

_A little further ahead she saw that the ground ended. She carefully made her way to the edge and looked down. It looked like a large, dark pit._

"_Sarah" she heard whispered in her right ear. Startled she turned and lost her balance, losing the grip on her sphere. She felt the familiar panic of falling._

_All was dark as she fell gracefully and slowly. It seemed to her to be an eternity before she landed on the softness of the ground. She felt around with her hands to see if she could find something to hold onto to. Sighing upon finding nothing she called,_

"_Nejin?"_

"_Hello, Sarah."_

_She again produced her light._

"_I've never been so happy to see someone in my life." She smiled gratefully, "I fell into this hole. Did you see it?"_

"_You did not fall. I made you jump. Do you not remember?" the blue haired undine stated._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because you were afraid. Had I not helped you, you would've still been at the top looking down into this pit. You did not have the courage to leap into the unknown and so I made it happen."_

"_I guess you are right. But. Why?"_

"_Sarah, you will be challenged every step of the way for the remainder of this journey. I will not be there to frighten you into action. You must not hesitate." She floated in a circle, around Sarah making sure that she turned with her, illuminating her surroundings. Sarah was confused, 'Why is she circling me?' she wondered and then she looked over Nejin's shoulder and off in the distance she saw it._

"_What is that?" Sarah swam toward the large underwater city. There were large open caves with plant life growing all over them. There were many creatures swimming this way and that._

_Everything was bright and sparkled. She had forgotten Nejin when she felt her hand on her arm pulling her back._

"_The way forward is sometimes the way back." She whispered to her_

"_I've heard that before. Here in the Underground in fact. An old man with a bird for a hat."_

"_You have met the wise man. He gives the most useful advice. Good. So you know then what I am saying to you."_

"_No, I don't understand." Sarah pleaded. The beautiful undine slightly smiled, "just remember me. All of me and you will find your way to him." She began to ripple and fade away._

"_I'm still confused, Nejin! Nejin! How do I get back?" but it was too late, she was gone._

_Sarah pushed her hair out of her face and pressed on into the city._

'_Why am I here? This has to be a dream. Right? I mean how else can I breathe?' She went over to a large orange plant that was floating wildly to have a closer look. It looked like a few vines protruding from the ground. As she got closer she heard small voices and saw that what she mistook for leaves were actually small creatures hanging onto the vine as they swung wildly. They were having fun. It reminded Sarah of a trip she had taken with her family to Coney Island a long time ago. The famous Cyclone roller coaster produced the same reaction from its visitors. She couldn't help but giggle. She was happy to see that ÆRNAY still did not have a hold of this city._

_She decided to keep exploring her surroundings since she could not go back to the castle. As she swam through the city she realized that all the caves looked the same. Exactly the same. Covered in plant life same size, shape and with the same light glow about them._

"_That's odd."_

_Then all began to fade._

* * *

A knock on the door a few moments after she had woken up startled Sarah back from her thoughts.

It was Sielke.

"Have they been found?" Sarah blurted out.

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty. But I've come to get you up so that we may start on our journey." The female warrior stated, placing a cup of tea on the table next to the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"Rastrin and I are to escort you to the Castle of the High King and Queen so that you may be safe."

"But you can not leave. ÆRNAY's men will be here by night fall to get Paralda. You must stay and protect him."

"Your Majesty, Paralda has insisted. The shield around the Castle will protect him along with the forest surrounding the castle. He will be quite safe. Please my Queen. We must get ready to leave." She reluctantly got out of bed and began to get ready for the long journey.

* * *

The more she struggled the more her bounds tightened it seemed.

Myra flung her legs over the bed and tried to sit up but her hands were bound behind her and made it quite impossible to push herself up. She began to lose her balance and fell to the hard stone floor. Scraping her knees and elbows. She pushed herself up against the bed so that she was at least in a sitting position.

"This can not be happening to me. I wonder if I am in the Underworld. And who the heck is Jacob. I knew he was a liar. I need to learn to trust my instincts."

A small strip of light appeared at the foot by the bed then became wider and wider and the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming closer made her squirm.

She immediately began to panic and tried to squeeze herself underneath the bed but it was too late.

"What are you doing?" Jacob's voice asked. She felt her stomach tighten as he lifted her by her underarms placing her back on the bed.

He took a step back but kept his eyes on her. "You've always been a bit of a handful, haven't you?" He waved his hand over her scrapes and bruises and made them disappear.

"MHHHPHEH mphhee mphee."

"Pardon?" he chuckled stepping closer to remove the gagfrom her mouth.

Myra's jaw muscles relaxed after being confined for so long. She shook her head to try to push her hair back.

"So, my dear, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah, have you always been a jackass?"

"Now Now. Do not make me put the gag back in your mouth." He shook his finger at her as if she were a naughty child.

"Jacob, why am I here?" What do you and that freak want?"

"You shouldn't talk in that manner, Myra. That freak, as you call him. Will be the High King soon and I, the Goblin King. Not exactly an ideal title but it will do for now. You, my dear are…What did Sarah call you… oh right…a Nothing."

She scoffed, "I don't believe you. What am I? Bait?"

"You are clever. Aren't you? Maybe my father is right. Maybe I should look to you for some companionship."

"In your dreams"

He swiftly walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Myra, I don't mean physically. That **is **what my father meant but I vowed to wait for Sarah. No, I need someone to talk to."

She felt ill, "What makes you think Sarah will EVER have anything to do with you?"

"She must. When my father is High King she will marry me. OR die. It's as simple as that."

"What is it with you? When you were in the Magic Shop I knew you were an arrogant jerk but you weren't evil. You are talking about kidnapping and murder." She turned to face him. "Jacob, I can see your aura. It is not so negative. You have goodness in you. That father of yours, his is black as pitch. There is nothing left for him to draw from. Don't let him drag you into this."

His false smirk began to falter and then the hardness in his eyes began to soften.

"What is it, Jacob? Have a hit a sore spot?"

He stood without looking at her and walked over to a curtained window and opened it to look out.

"My cousin is arrogant as well. More so than I. He's not much better than me." Myra sensed that he was about to reveal something quite painful for him by his stance and the far off look in his eye. And so she leaned forward to listen carefully.

"He and his friends would tease me when we were younglings. His friends would torment me, even if Jareth was not around. They'd made it so that when I walked by a girl I liked, a foul odor would accompany me until it would become unbearable forcing them to leave. I'll never forget this one girl. Sanpra. She was the most beautiful Fae I had ever seen. She had hair that blazed red, like yours. Of course, she favored my cousin. He'd told her I had some odor problem. She would not even come near me for 100 years. The worst of their torment was when they would tease me in front of my very own father. They made me trip and fall over my own feet at the foot of my father's dais. The look on his face was enough to make me feel ashamed of my very own conception. It was like he was embarrassed to have a son such as I. I hated them all but especially Jareth. He was my cousin! He should have protected me instead of joining in.'

He then turned to Myra with a determined look in his eye.

"I intended to follow my father in the High King's death as well as Jareth's. Only when I am in power will I be avenged. I want to laugh in his face the moment the life leaves his body."

"You're kidding. Right?" You never got over a little teasing when you were a kid? That's what this is all about? Oh no honey come sit by me. This I can handle."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed but I'm off to stand on a very long line at the Scholastic Book store.

HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXX


	19. Garden Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 19 **

ÆRNAY arrogantly walked out into the gardens that surrounded the goblin Castle.

"Disgusting" He grunted.

He waved his hand over a deep purple rose bush causing it to shrivel up.

"Better".

He looked to the sky and transformed into a black crow and flew passed the flower beds leaving browned and cracked flora behind him.

A tree off to the corner of the garden began to sway and suddenly the camouflaged face of a dwarf came into view out of a knot right in the center.

"It's all clear" he called over his shoulder. In a matter of seconds all 5 friends and 12 goblins emerged from the knot and were standing in the Goblin King's garden.

Hoggle looked around at his "army". They weren't much but they would have to do.

"OK. Be careful and quiet. Alls of you and stay together, unless I say," he pointedly said in the direction of the goblins.

"Follow me. We needs to find the doorway into the castle that goes directly to Jareth's chambers."

Konile looked suspiciously at the dwarf, "Hoggle? Why is it that you know the shortest way to the Goblin King's chambers?"

Curious, the rest of the army looked at their "leader".

He looked up at Konile, "Jareth showed me the way to the castle when Sarah first came to the Underground. He wanted me to keep her safe. He said that if she got into too much trouble to bring her directly to him."

They all stared but Konile had a slight smile on her face.

Hoggle squirmed a little under their stares. "Well, what are wes all doing standing here let's look for the doorway." He walked passed them.

"What does it look like?" Briegal asked.

"Oh it looks like a purple rose bush it should be right around …" Hoggle stopped. Right in front of them was the shriveled doorway.

"Oh no" Konile gasped.

"Hold on. It might still work." The dwarf walked toward it followed by all.

After much poking they determined it was ruined.

Ludo becoming increasingly frustrated began to whimper and walked around the bush.

"Don't worry, my brother. We'll soon find another way into the castle and save the fair Sarah." Didymus called behind him.

Ludo continued strolling around looking to the ground for an idea.

Instead he found a small shiny object directly in front of him.

"Pretty!" he said bending down to pick up the oval object that seemed to change color.

They all turned to the large beast to find out what was so attractive. Unfortunately for them they witnessed Ludo disappear before their very eyes. All gasped and ran toward the spot to look for the object but could not find the beast of the object of his fascination.

* * *

Sarah walked along the mushroom forest lost in thought, followed by Sielke and Rastrin. It was apparent to her that she would not be getting help in this decision. All of a sudden it felt like she was a 15 year old again going through a journey of self discovery yet again only this time she knew what she felt for the Goblin King. He was the love of her life and she the sister she always wanted. She heard loud rustling coming form the far right. The warriors quickly were at her side pulling her down to the ground. Feeling she was safely hidden they turned to smoke and floated toward the noise. Sarah was kept waiting anxiously. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. In seconds the warriors were again at her side. 

"it's ÆRNAY's men. They'll be at the castle within the hour. Your majesty, you must use your link to Paralda to warn him." Rastrin whispered to Sarah.

_'Paralda?'_

_'Yes, Sarah.'_

_'ÆRNAY's men are in the forest they will be at the castle within the hour.'_

_'Thank you, My Queen. Do not worry. All will be fine. The warriors know the next point of contact. Please listen to them and forgive me for not accompanying you on this journey but I must keep you safe.'_

_'I understand and please keep yourself safe. I need you to be safe. I will see you soon.'_

_'Yes, My Queen.'_

She caught herself trying to reason that she had actually meant those words. She needed Paralda. He had been there for her since she's gotten aback to the Underground. He was her rock, her teacher, her friend. She suddenly recalled his wonderful eyes as he bent down toward her in the training room. He smelled of magic and sugar. She shook herself and looked to the warriors who were curiously looking at her.

"OK, I warned him. Let's go." She stood up. "Should we be worried? I mean I remember when I first got to this forest my path was blocked a few times."

"That is because the forest sensed that you did not mean us harm. And so it led you straight to us. The path will be different for the Fae. Hopefully, they will not reach the castle at all but at the very least Paralda will have the advantage of knowing that they are on their way."

* * *

They had been talking for an hour and Myra felt like Jacob had not made any progress. He just wouldn't open up to her. But from what she could gather. She sensed that this story had to have more to it than just some teasing. There had to be or Jacob was what she had first thought. An arrogant, self-centered, idiot. 

"I know that teasing can be bad for kid's self esteem but don't you think carrying this around for so long just isn't quite right? Think about it. What did you say it has been 100 years?" She disbelieving exhaled.

He looked at her in shock. "It's been 500 years"

"OK, then it's really not healthy. Look, Jacob. I know that this has been with you for along…a very long time but have you even asked Jareth for an apology? I'm sure he feels awful. Kids do lots of cruel things. I remember I was called all sorts of names in school but I learned that it didn't matter what other people thought of me as long as I knew who I was. And I always had Sarah to cheer me up. She's really important to me."

"And you to her, I gather. I never had that kind of friendship with anyone. I wish I did maybe things would be different."

Myra smiled at the youthful lookon his face. He looked almost child like with his long hair falling to his shoulders. She leaned forward against him and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"Sorry, if I had the use of my hands this would be the part where I rubbed your shoulder or back. Whatever."

She suddenly had a vision.

_She was in the middle of a strange wooded area and Jacob was standing in front of her. He slowly walked toward her until he scooped her up and gently kissed her. She started getting goose bumps all over her body. But the strange thing was that she hadn't pulled away as she expected to. Instead she deepened the kiss and brought her arms around his neck._

She jumped back and returned to her semi seated position.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and chuckled. "You are a special one aren't you? You know what my father is having her do to get you back?"

"What? Who? Oh. You mean Sarah."

"My dear Lady. I do believe you are flushed? What were you thinking?" with a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing. What were you saying about Sarah?"

"Oh yes. My father is having her steal Jareth's amulet so we can kill him." He sighed smiling to himself.

Her goofy grin disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. After one look at her, he stood up from the bed and said,

"I know what you're going to say..."

"How exactly did your father know that Sarah would risk herself for me?"

"Well, if the legends about her are correct then it would not have taken much for her to risk herself but after I went Aboveground I found out about the bond you two shared. I explained to my father that you were bosom companions."

"Jacob! I swear I am going to kill you. You got me into this mess."

"Well I had planned on untying you but I see from your reaction to this bit of news that that will be out of the question. Besides it should be an easy task for her it's not like she has a real attachment to Jareth."

"You are an idiot! Sarah has been in love with Jareth since she was a child!"

She looked up at him to see he had a look of sheer horror on his face.

"One more reason for me to hate my cousin." He scoffed the menacing look returning to his face.

* * *

A/N: 

Thank you for your reviews.

I apologize for not being able to update last week. I was still trying to get past the events that occurred in Half Blood Prince. With that said I would like to invite you all to my new website. The link is on my author's page. It is still in the first stages so if you have any suggestions please feel free. I will be putting up cast pages for this story and quite possibly putting up more stories on this website.

Please do not worry about this story as I have said before this story is actually finished. It is just a matter of my typing it up. Oh I just reworked a few chapters that are really juicy.


	20. Attack on the Sylphs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 20**

They had been looking at the rose bush trying to locate their friend, Ludo, who disappeared 20 minutes ago to no avail. Didymus was quite worried. It had been years since he had been without his brother at arms.

Poor Hoggle was afraid that the goblins would start wandering on their own when he heard one of them snort,"I found it! I found it!"

They all ran to the little furry goblin with the floppy ears.

"Well" Hoggle shrieked, "let's see it"

"See what?"

"The object we've been looking for!"

"Here it is" the little goblin lifted a weathered piece of leather.

"What is that? Briegal questioned.

"It's my boot. I'd been looking for it since His Majesty kicked me out of that window three seasons ago." The goblin pointed above their heads.

They all suddenly realized they were standing in an extremely visible spot. Slowly they all turned to the window and almost jumped out of their skin when they saw two eyes staring at them from above.

"'Tis my brother, Sir Ludo!" Didymus almost screamed.

Ludo, the large hairy beast pointed to the door just below the window then disappeared.

They all hurried to the door to wait for their friend on the inside.

In a matter of moments they heard the latch being raised and in they went.

Relieved they all filed into the castle quietly and quickly. Hoggle rushed them into a small door off to the side into a tiny room that seemed to be a closet of some sort.

"SHHHHHH!" came from Hoggle. "I think I's have a plan. I's going to the chambers to see if it's clear then I's want the younguns to turn to smoke and follow me. At a distance, in case I gets caught. After we figure out which room Sarah is in we'll all meets back here and lead Sarah to Paralda's through the tunnels."

"What do we do in the meantime, sit here and knit?" asked Sa'rnt, the self-appointed leader of the surviving goblins.

"No, ah' course not. You's all will be causing trouble on the other side of the castle. But I needs Ludo to stay here. He's too big to keep hidden. Anyways, I want ÆRNAY's attentions to be on you goblins so I can gets Sarah out safely."

The 12 little goblins/soldiers stood in a semi-straight line and saluted as best a goblin can. "Yes, Sir. We agree to cause enough trouble to make his Majesty proud."

They all quickly marched out of the small closet.

"Sir Hoggle. I shall stay with my brother to keep him calm unless you feel that my skills are needed for another task." The little fox commented.

"No. You should stay here. Keep Ludo calm. You know how anxious he gets."

Turning to the Sylphs, "I'll be right back." And off Hoggle went to find his best friend, Sarah.

The four remaining friends all sat on the floor to wait for Hoggle's return. Konile had been thinking about the comment he had made in the garden

"_Jareth showed me the way to the castle when Sarah first came to the Underground. He wanted me to keep her safe. He said that if she got into too much trouble to bring her directly to him."_

"He truly loves her." She thought to herself a little too loudly.

The other's looked at her, "who?" her brother asked.

"The Goblin King is in love with Queen Sarah"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She is correct. On the fair Sarah's first trip we all noticed something odd in the Goblin King's demeanor. "

"Odd? In what way?" Briegal wanted to know.

"You younguns do not recall how the Goblin King was before? He was ruthless. He was vicious. But not with her. She was special to him. It wasn't until her return to the Aboveground that we all realized that she was the one. The one that was meant for the King. It was apparent that he felt it in some way."

Just then the dwarf popped his head in , "You kids ready?"

They both turned to eachother and nodded in unison.

"OK, here we go?" Hoggle said.

* * *

Paralda stood on the highest point of his mountain castle looking over his forest and the labyrinth that surrounded them all. With a slight wave the toadstool tops of the trees opened to reveal about 50 Fae heading in the direction of the castle. With all the strength he could muster he raised both his hands and a large section of the trees caved in and landed directly on top of the men. 'There that should keep them busy will I prepare.' 

He appeared in the throne room where all the sylphs had been assembled. They all stood upon their leader's arrival.

"My children, there are dangers occurring as we speak. But I implore that you are to conduct yourselves as adults. ÆRNAY has sent his men to attack us and take me prisoner. I need you all to stay calm and cool. There is no place for heroics." All the sylphs began talking quietly among themselves.

"I know that you all want to help therefore, I would like to explain how that can be so.I will need to draw from your strength to increase the power of the protection shield that surrounds our home. For this I will need each one of you. I have already called upon the elders and they should reach us very soon. But until then I will need your energy."

They all nodded understanding what he meant.

Paralda looked at his subjects with a blank expression but he had fear in his heart for the youngest of them. His opal eyes fell on two particular sylphs. The youngest at 20 but to a mortal's eye they would look merely 5 years old. He smiled and called them over.

They walked to their leader. He placed his hands on top of their small heads and pulled them close, "Now. My dear younglings. You must be brave for I believe in your hearts and in your strength."

Then placed kisses on top of their heads.

He sat looking over all of them when he heard a loud bang coming from below. They all gasped and looked to Paralda, who nodded, "Alright, my children do not panic. Please concentrate"

He stood from his throne. His robe cascading down his thin, elegant body falling in waves along the floor. With pride for their leader and home, the sylphs all began to turn to smoke. Upon their transformation the ribbons began to circle around their leader creating a beautiful cocoon of strength and power manifesting itself at the fingertips of their great leader of the Sylphs.

* * *

The fae army had cut down one of the trees and were using it as a battering ram. They had never seen such a castle within a mountain. There were no doors. No windows. They knew when they made their way through the forest that getting in would be a challenge. The young Fae who seemed to be in charge for some reason looked up. He'd heard a hum and stepped back. Curious he turned and began to climb one of the standing trees to get a closer look at the disturbance. Just when he had reached the middle he looked below to his men and watched in horror as they were hit with wave of energy that crushed them all into the floor. He quickly climbed down to check on his men. They all lay embedded into the ground on their sides as if they had been hit by a heavy object. He placed a hand to the neck of his friend but found no pulse there. They were all dead. He could not go back with out Paralda. He would not for ÆRNAY would not accept failure.

* * *

They were making their way through the Labyrinth with much ease. Sarah hadn't even noticed. She was still thinking about Jareth and Myra. Hoping that she would be able to come up with a solution.

Rastrin and Sielke were walking behind her still staring at the Queen. She wasin front of them and seemed to be in her own world. Sielke had other worries particularly named Konile and Briegal. This little stunt was so unlike them. Well, unlike Konile. Briegal was a different story. He'd always been a handful. She felt her brother's hand on her arm.

'They'll be fine' he sent her. Sheh turned to him with a scowl sent,

'Stop snooping into my thoughts. Besides, you don't know if they'll be fine. But we really must concentrate on the Queen she doesn't seem herself. And we must make it out of the labyrinth before we lose the light. We do not know what creatures have made their homes in these ruins.'

They quickly caught up to Sarah, "Your Majesty, are you well?" Rastrin asked, "I can carry you if you are too tired." He offered.

Sarah smiled, "I'm alright, but thank you for the offer. I just have a lot on my mind."

Sielke looked to her brother and sent 'Go on ahead. I'll talk to her'

She turned to the queen who looked as if the world were ending (and in this case that could literally be true).

"Your Majesty, may I be so bold as to ask a question about the Goblin King?"

Sarah immediately looked up at her, "Is it of a personal nature?"

" Forgive me, your majesty it is in regard to his actions back at the goblin castle. Rastrin told me about the anger he seemed to have toward you upon his release but then he immediately changed, The Goblin King has never had that kind of reaction to someone. Rastrin also said that you seemed sympathetic to him as well. I do not mean to intrude but am I correct in assuming that you have some feelings for one another?"

Sarah looked over at Rastrin to make sure he was out of earshot.

She turned to her protector, "Sielke, do you think it's possible to love someone your whole life and not even know it? Back in the Aboveground I had given up any hope at ever finding a mate. I'd given up completely and had resigned to live my life as a solitary person. It wasn't until I returned to the Underground that I understood why my heart had closed itself against all others. It knew before I did that my love was here. I don't mean just the goblin king but with the Underground itself. I mean where else could I be named Ruler and meet extraordinary creatures such as an Undine who send me messages through my dreams?" She stopped for a moment

"_just remember me. All of me and you will find your way to him."_

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Sielke asked concern written on her face.

" Do you know where Nejin lives?" Sarah asked turning and grabbing Sielke's arms.

"I. Think. So. You know that Nejin is a legend to us. Sort of a myth or story. But maybe Rastrin may know."

"Rastrin!"

He was there in an instant.

" Where does Nejin live?" his twin asked.

"Nejin? Neksa Falls, of course. Why?"

" Are we far?" Sarah asked.

" No, not far."

"Let's go then." Sarah said loudly.

The twins looked at each other and Rastrin stated, "We are not to disobey Paralda's orders."

"Do your orders include protecting me?"

They nodded.

"Then I suggest you protect me on my way to Neksa Falls. Because I'll go there on my own if I have to."

"Yes, your Majesty but may we inquire as to why we are going on this detour?"

"Because I am going after the Goblin King and that is where he is."

* * *

A/N: I've been rethinking the rating on this. After much reworking of Act III it will be full of romance and some physical stuff(heehee). So be prepared. 

Moonjava: Thanks again for reading.

Mcfly85: Thanks for your review. I look forward to your insight every week. And for befriending me in your livejournal community. Much Love.

Calendae: Don't die on me now. Act II is almost over. Hang in there.

batteredchild:Sorry for calling you child of batter last time. Thanks for the review. Lots more Jacob/Myra to come and J/S as well (please see above comment).

demonicsymphony: I LOVE MY LITTLE PONY!Thank you for letting me entertain you. Keep reading.

Amethystlainey:Thank you so much for your patience and friendship. Much love to you!


	21. Myra's Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 21**

The young Fae had hidden himself among the trees to get a better look at this so called castle. It was impenetrable. He knew he would need to get Paralda back to ÆRNAY.

His men had been killed by a wave of energy that had seemed to have come from the mountain itself. He walked around the mountain sliding up against it so that no one would be able to surprise him when he felt himself fall right through and he was inside the castle.

He walked past the crystal table, looking for a door, some way out of this room. He had given up and sat down on a filigree chair when he saw the hole in the ceiling. Curiously inching his way to the small opening he jumped trying to reach it. After several attempts he pulled up a chair and climbed it. He easily gripped the edge and pulled himself into the ballroom.

Unfortunately for him the ceiling concealed its door and so his efforts were at a stand still.

* * *

Paralda immediately felt the intruders in his castle. He left all his sleeping subjects on the floor of his throne room to see about this lone survivor. Even though he was weakened by the pure energy that he had harnessed he knew that he was the only lucid Sylph in the castle. He didn't have the strength to hold his solid form and so quickly turning into smoke he floated directly to the Fae in the ballroom. Using the skyed ceiling as camouflage he hovered right over the soldier. The young man was seated on a chaise that was leaning against one of the windows facing the Labyrinth. He looked lost in thought. And so Paralda came up with a plan.

He would let this man take him to the Goblin Castle. Once inside he could sense where both his and Jareth's subjects were being held. He would then lead them to safety. He looked though out the Labyrinth and called out to Sylph elders he had sent for. He felt them at a short distance and so he descended directly behind the Fae and said, "Hello".

* * *

"SHHHHHH" came from Hoggle's lips. He huddled into a darkened corner. "I thinks it's this way." He hobbled over to a long hallway that had many darkened doorways. He ran to the first and looked through the keyhole.

" Hhmmm. It's too dark. Sarah!" he whispered loudly placing his lips to the keyhole and then quickly looking through it.

He shrugged and went to the next one.

Briegal materialized and looked around. He could make out a faint light coming from a room around the corner at the end of the hall.

He placed a hand on Hoggle's shoulder. And quietly pointed to the illuminated strip of light on the floor. Hoggle's eyes grew wide and took off toward it with Sylphs in tow. He briefly stopped at the corner with his back pressed to the wall. He peaked around the corner and saw five guards at the end.

"I knew it. My Sarah is in this hall. But we needs a distraction. Wheres are them goblins? They was supposed to cause trouble." And as if they had timed it. They heard the loud crash of pots in the kitchens.

Konile and Briegal became smoke as by instinct. Hoggle checked again and there was only one guard left.

"I loves them goblins. I knew I could counts on them. OK, there's one guard left. Wes must be fast. You both float into that room" Hoggle pointed at the room farthest from the one with the light," Make some noise then turn back into smoke and sneak back out. We'll meets back in the closet."

The smoky shape of the twins nodded in unison and off they floated into the assigned room.

The dwarf kept his eyes fixed on the one remaining guard ready to run into Sarah's room to begin this rescue. His heart was thumping so hard he was sure the guard could hear it down the hall. The twins did as they had been told and began with scratching noises suddenly progressing into something louder.

Hoggle suppressed a giggle as he saw the guard curiously inch his way into the room. A few moments later he disappeared into the darkness of the room.

Hoggle jumped from his hiding spot and sprang into action. He burst into the door and looked around,

"Sarah! It's me Hogg…Who are you?" he asked the young red headed woman.

She looked shocked on top of the bed.

"What are you?" she asked somewhat afraid.

"I'm…I'm Hoggle. A friend of Sarah's."

"Hoggle? I'm Sarah's friend Myra. She's told me about you."

"Sure she has right before The Goblin King turned me into a prince. Sorry lady I don't buy it", turning to leave.

"Wait, I can prove it. She told me you speak to her through the mirror and that you were her best friend here and that you helped her to get her brother back and…"

"That don't prove nothing. Anyone coulda told you that."

"Fine. She said that you gave her an enchanted peach and that she was hell bent on never forgiving you but then you saved her from the guard in the Goblin City and that she knew that from that moment on you would be one of her most important friends."

"She told ya' that, did she? What are you doing here? Do you know where she is?"

She shook her head. "No. But I don't think she is in the castle. Can you please untie me? I'm really sore. Quick before he comes back."

"Who ÆRNAY?"

"No Jacob."

Hoggle quickly went to undo the bounds that held this girl prisoner. She stood up and stretched, rubbing her wrists.

"Thank you so much. Let's go." She grabbed his small hand and pulled him out the door.

As Hoggle ran with this young woman he saw in her the same determination and drive he had seen in Sarah on her first visit. He decided that he liked this Myra.

"Wait. This way. Some of Sarah's other friends are waiting in this closet for us."

She nodded and in they went to wait.

* * *

Rastrin walked ahead of Sielke and Sarah who were becoming fast friends. Sielke told Sarah about a young Sylph that she had fallen in love with when she was merely 65 but she had been chosen to be a warrior and so could not marry. She was heart broken and she still thought of him often. "His name was Baleto. He was so strong and tall. His eyes were mesmerizing they were a beautiful shade of crimson, like the sky, with flecks of gold. His hair was as green as the finest Glandocks."

" What's a Glandock?" Sarah asked.

"It's a lovely flower that blooms only within the High King's garden. It is a sight."

Sarah stared at her new friend wishing that her old friend Myra were here. They would love each other. She felt her eyes fill with unshed tears but she bit her lip to keep them from falling.

'_What is wrong with you? You've been crying too much lately. Enjoy Sielke while you still can. You never know if we will all make it out of this alive'_ Where had that come from? But she had to admit. There was a real possibility that not everyone would make it out of this alive.

"Here it is." Rastrin rang over his shoulder.

"Neksa Falls" he pushed some bush out of the way and there it was a lush, bright pink pond with a glorious water fall. It took her breath away. Large flowers surrounded the edge of the pond, creating a frame of lavish beauty. Sarah inched closer, mesmerized by everything she saw. "It seems that someone knew you were coming. These blossoms are only this big on rare occasions."

"I guess I was expected." She looked into the depths of the small pond and began removing her shoes and stripping down to her undergarments.

"What are you doing? We've no time for a dip." Sielke ran to her brother to cover his eyes from the Queen's unmentionables.

"Come on guys. Jareth is down there. I need to get to him."

"We can not go in there, Your Majesty. We are children of the air. We will not survive in the water."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I guess I'll need to get him myself then. Be right back." Sarah said and quickly flung herself into the pond in her undergarments. The water was thick, reminding her of Jell-O. It was causing her to stay on the surface.

Rastrin and Sielke watched as Sarah's wasted efforts continued. She hugged her body close to her and then straightened out like a needle. She climbed out and dove head first only to be stuck half way with her legs sticking straight out in the air.

The two warriors tried not to laugh at the Queen but after she climbed back to the yellow grass they all fell in a fit of laughter.

After her belly began to hurt from laughing she wondered aloud, "Now what? I need to get down there."

Rastrin was still smirking when he mentioned, "Maybe you'll need to use a bit of magic."

Sielke nodded, "Sure. That makes sense if that doesn't work I'm not sure anything will."

"Right." Sarah stood up and looked directly into the pond. She lifted her hand and concentrated on her purple orb. She envisioned it surrounding her, forming a protective barrier.

And just like a hamster in a giant wheel she stepped forward onto the pond. Unfortunately, she didn't sink like she had hoped but she was able to stroll around the small surface of the water. She went closer to the pink waterfall and watched as the water fell in large droplets over her bubble. She closed her eyes and imagined the droplets were pink snowflakes cascading downward over her. When she opened her eyes she was surprised that she had caused it to be so. The large snowflakes were as large as quarters. She saw the wonderful designs and beauty of each one. She twirled underneath to see the glorious snow storm she created. When she spotted behind the waterfall a small opening. Her bubble popped and she stepped into the cave producing another orb for light.

"What is this?" Sarah wondered out loud.

She walked forward and thought for a moment. 'I should tell the warriors to come check it out.'

She poked her head out of the cave and called to the Sylphs who seemed to be lost in her snowflake creation. They quickly shook off the spell and turned to smoke and were in the cave in seconds.

Rastrin was the first to arrive and was visibly curious at the discovery.

Sarah handed him her orb and produced a second and followed them both while they checked out the tunnel attached to the room. Sarah made sure to check everything around her. To her left she saw another opening that the warriors had seemed to have missed and curiously stepped through, 'I'll only check for a second' she thought stepping past the entrance. A loud rumbling caught her attention and before she knew it a boulder had fallen in front of the entrance.

"NO!" Sarah ran to it but it was too late. She was now trapped. She followed the walls of this little room but found no other doorways. However, she failed to realize that in the middle of this circular cave lay small pool of bright blue turquoise water.

* * *

A/N:

DemonicSympathy: Thank you, sweets.

McFly85: Thank you for the Hoggle comment. And for everything you do for me.

Calendae: I'm so glad and about the tank. LOL

westendwordsmith: Wow. What can I say? It's like a teacher telling me I did a good job. My inspiration materializing before me and allowing me a glipse into your greatness. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. It is truely an honor for me.

To all of you. Back to the Labyrinth by westendwordsmith is required reading. Please make sure to take a few hours a day to sit down with an epic story.


	22. Prisoner Paralda

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 22**

They were all in a long narrow closet full of brooms and buckets. Myra was still shaking from her escape but also from her last conversation with Jacob. It seemed like just when she had made some progress she had to open to her mouth and tell him about Sarah's feelings for the Goblin King. She was now very worried about her friend. She would've hated to be put into that position. As she looked around at Sarah's "friends" she finally came to terms with the fact that Sarah had been telling the truth all this time. She actually was in another world. It had been a surprise to meet Hoggle. Sarah's other best friend. Right next to her was a massive hairy monster. She'd almost jumped out of her skin when she had opened the door to the closet. And next to him was a small dog or fox like creature with an eye patch and dressed in actual clothes.

She covered her mouth with both hands to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape from her. When a second later she saw smoke drifting in from underneath the door.

"Oh my god, Fire!" She pointed.

"Sshhhh!" hushed Hoggle shaking his head. Then two tall and elegant creatures appeared. They both looked at her suspiciously.

"Who's that?" Briegal asked turning to Hoggle.

"Where is the Queen?" Konile asked.

"Queen?" Myra's shocked expression went unnoticed.

"Sarah is not in the castle. It looks like ÆRNAY releaseds her and took her instead. This is Sarah's friend, Myra.

"Oh dear." Konile whined. "What are we going to do now? Briegal, I'm afraid."

Ludo stood up and wrapped his large arms around Konile.

"Konile…Fwend."

"Thank you. Ludo." She smiled and accepted his hug.

"Shall we await our goblin brothers?" the little fox inquired.

"I think we should give them a little more time before we go back to the garden."

They all nodded.

Myra watched in wonder as these strange creatures acted more compassionate with each other than most humans did.

* * *

Paralda was being led in through the doors of the Goblin Castle by a smug looking Fae,

The guard quickly ran to the Throne Room to announce their prisoner's arrival.

"My Lord. The Sylph leader is in the Castle. Shall I send for your father?"

"No. Bring him in. I'll deal with him myself. Let my father breathe for a bit. Taking over a kingdom is hard work. "as bored as he could muster.

The guard bowed, "Yes my Lord."

Jacob elegantly sat on his cousin's throne and tried to look as menacing as he could.

In walked Paralda with such grace and poise he seemed to be gliding forward. No one had noticed the smug looking Fae that led him in. He bowed to Jacob expecting a word of gratitude or praise but he was waved away. "That will be all" He reluctantly backed away and left.

Jacob turned to Paralda,

"I expect that you know why you were brought here"

"I assure you I do not." Jacob scoffed with disbelief.

"Come now. Did you think that my father and I would allow you to help our enemies and do nothing about it? You are supposed to be wise? Aren't you, Sylph Leader?"

Jacob stood up and walked down the few steps that separated him from his prisoner.

"Did you think that we would let you live?" Jacob's eyes flashed silver against his grey eyes making him look vicious.

Paralda not fazed by his threat answered in a calm voice.

"I assure you, Jacob. I have not done anything that I would not do again in a heart beat. If Sarah asked it of me."

"Sarah is it?" stepping back in surprise. Beginning to pace.

"well well well. So Sarah has another admirer it would seem. This girl is quite extraordinary then to have made you feel something. YOU? The great Paralda who has not loved another in his entire existence. One would think she was Leanan Sighe."

"I thought that once. But it seems that she just may be a mortal. Beautiful, strong, full of passion and determination. She is a rare creature. Not only for our world but for hers as well. She has somehow managed to retain a certain amount of innocence despite her hardships. She truly is extraordinary but in the way that you think. Perhaps that is why we all have great affection for her." Changing his tone he implored, "Jacob, I know you do not share your father's darkened heart. Please do not let yourself be steered down the wrong path."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I chose what path I take AND I CHOSE TO FOLLOW MY FATHER!"

Paralda saw the uncertainty beneath his reddening features.

"That's fine Jacob. I only want you to be aware that this path you have chosen is not the ONLY path. Do not expect Sarah to ever accept you on this path."

Jacob, who had been looking past Paralda to the door looked him straight in the eye and said,"Sarah will never accept me or you, for that matter. She is in love with my cousin and your best friend. Neither of us has any chance with her as long as he breathes. But that will not be a problem. For long."

Paralda sensed something was off. Jacob was not only thinking about Sarah there was someone else in his thoughts. He could only guess that this was Sarah's friend.

"How is Sarah's friend? I suspect that she must be very worried about her."

"I know. That is the point. She is fine. I have her tied up on my cousin's bed. And it pleases me to tell you that she likes being had."

Paralda's stoic features did not reveal that he was trying to gather information through Jacob's thoughts.

_He saw a flash of a lovely red-haired girl leaning against Jacob and him putting his arm around her shoulders._

There was no malice in his mind. It seemed he genuinely liked this girl.

He smiled to himself having discovered a weakness.

"You know I think you may be correct about Sarah. She is lost to us. Perhaps, until Jareth is disposed of, we should look elsewhere for affection. As you have in Sarah's friend. I must say you have peaked my interest. I look forward to meeting this mortal. What was her name? Oh yes, Myra."

Jacob's eyes grew small.

"Guards!"

A few Fae guards entered the room.

"Remove the Sylph leader from my sight. As a few took Paralda by his arm, Jacob stopped one and whispered to him, "Make sure he is placed far from the mortal girl." And then yelled to the rest, "Make sure he is encased in iron."

Paralda smiled as the guards led him away. Encouraged by the seeds that he has planted within Jacob's mind.

* * *

Sarah hesitated for a moment remembering what Nejin had told her on her last "visit" "

_I will not be there to frighten you into action_

She then plunged into the small pool. She quickly sank to the bottom. She turned around, pinching her nose not to let any water in. She had never been a strong swimmer but she had to do what needed to be done. She pushed herself from the ground and began kicking with her feet propelling herself through the turquoise water. She saw off in the distance a row of bushes that swayed with the current. She quickly turned in that direction, not seeing anything other form of life. She was just about to reach it when she noticed that she was running out of air. She turned to where she had come from thinking maybe she could go back to take another deep breath but she had gone so far that she would never make it back in time. She pushed herself off the ground by instinct heading for the surface.

When she hit stone overhead she began to panic. She turned frantically this way and that only to remember Nejin,

…_you will be challenged every step of the way for the remainder of this journey_

and then Paralda

_do not let fear overcome you. You must be calm to use magic _

She instantly knew what to do. With a light gesture she quickly produced her purple orb and inflated it until it surrounded her. She let go of her nose and quickly breathed in the sweet smell of her "magic oxygen". After some much needed deep breaths she again pretended to be a hamster.

She walked past the bush she had aimed for earlier to look for clues. She stopped to examine her surroundings once more. She didn't seem to be getting anywhere. And it didn't seem that there was anywhere to get to. So she sat to think,

"Ok Think. Think. Think." She began recalling all her messages from Nejin.

_the way forward is sometimes the way back_

'That still doesn't make sense. Wait! I wonder if that means that the opposite is also true. The way backward is sometimes the way forward.'

She took a step backward and all of a sudden she caught a glimpse of a top of a cave covered in plant life. It was almost like someone had opened Venetian blinds.

"Oh my god, it works!" with each step back the "blinds" opened more and more until finally she was standing directly in front of the entrance of the cave. But right beside her was the beautiful shining city from her dreams. She marveled at its beauty. Everything was millions of different shades of blue and green including the creatures.

She looked beyond what looked like a main road to the grand underwater palace and at the figure in the window high above. She smiled to recognize her friend, Nejin. She waved before she took her last step backward before entering the cave.

* * *

A/N: Jareth is coming! Jareth is coming! I am planning on typing up the rest of Act 2 next week so I can take a short break( last chap in Act 2 is 25-that should hold you guys). I need to take care of some things at home . Promise I will be brief.

DemonicSymphony; Thank you!

McFly85: Thanks for liking my girly-ness(is that a word?)- Everyone **Check out Mcfly's story**.

Calendae: Here's is another refill for the tank.

SqueezyStan/Tink: Thank you for the suggestions. If you spot anything else let me know-I'm sure you will. ;)

Westendwordsmith: Munching on Jareth shaped cracker Oh Yummy! Thanks for the review. I'll write to you later.

Lhiata: Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. It makes me feel good to know that people are enjoying what I am writing.


	23. The Goblin King

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

A/N: I know I said I would put the rest of Act 2 up in one shot, however, that has been more easily said than done. I've been having trouble with Chapter 25 being that it turned out to be 22 pages long. And so I have divided it into two chapter and so the end of Act 2 is now Chapter 26. I will be putting up Chap 24 tomorrow but until then I decided to put up 23 so that you can read this and be prepared for all the new revelations I'll be throwing your way. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

It was dark. And her magical bubble had popped almost immediately. Inside the cave it was dry and warm. No one would've been able to guess that they were still beneath a pond. With a wave, her orb illuminated her surroundings. Carefully, she stepped further, looking for anything that would lead to him.

"Jareth!"

She walked to a darkened corner that refused to lighten.

She placed a hand to it only to have it disappear. She stepped through and appeared in small field of blossoms that looked like green strawberries.

"What the…? I wonder if the Beatles know about this."

"Is that appropriate attire for royalty?" a familiar voice surrounded her. She turned to convince herself that she was not hearing things. But there he stood. The Goblin King dressed in tight grey breeches and beautiful white poet's shirt. His eyes still held her captivated. His hair still very much like a lion's. Without thinking she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly.

"There There Sarah. I should've known you would not give up." he said rubbing her back.

He rested his chin atop her head.

The concern in his eyes still hidden from her.

"Sarah, you know that this was not a wise decision. You should not have come. I only left to save you and the others."

She lifted her head from his lean muscled chest and looked directly into his eyes.Her response was a tightening in her chest and her fast beating heart. He noticed her eyes lower to his lips and with much restraint he lifted his gloved hand gently placing it to her cheek. His thumb wandered to her lips she closed her eyes and imagined his lips touching her own. Her entire body vibrated at the mere thought of him standing so close and felt him closing the small gap between them. His hand slide down to her neck and she prepared to lose herself within his kiss when she felt his forehead rest on hers.

"I need to get you out of the Underground and get rid of my uncle." he sighed so low she barely heard it. But the moment she had registered her eyes snapped open.

"Jareth" she took his hand that had been resting on her neck, "there's a small problem. Your uncle has taken my friend."

"What do you mean? Is it Heggle? You see, I knew that dwarf would get himself into some sort of trouble…"

"No it's not Hoggle. He's taken my friend from the Aboveground. In exchange for your amulet."

His hand touched his symbol of power as if by instinct, "What? How did this happen? How? We are not allowed to return Aboveground unless we are summoned. That law has been in affect since we were brought here."

"Well they've found a way. Jacob was Aboveground for at least a month. That was how I met him. He knew my friend. He worked along side her."

"This is quite unusual. I don't like this. Did you ever see my uncle Aboveground?"

"No."

"Then he must not be able togo up there. Otherwise he would have been terrorizing everyonethere already. But my concern is my darling little cousin. Had I known this I would not have left you. Wait a moment, where is Paralda? Why are you here alone? I'm going to have a word with our smoky friend. How dare he leave you to fend for yourself?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself. Was it not me who got into the Goblin Castle and won my brother back? Besides, Paralda is under attack as we speak. He sent me to your parents castle with Rastrin and Sielke."

"Is that so? And where are they?"

"I lost them."

"I see. You have grown physically but your maturity and intellect have not matured in the slightest."

She let his hand go and stepped back.

"Look I didn't come here so you could wave your finger at me. I'm not a child."

"Then do not act like one." he sighed and took her hand again.

"Sarah, I understand that you may want to help us and the Underground but your presence here is doing more harm than good. And I will not have that."

She pulled her had from his grasp.

"I was called here, Jareth. I was sent for. It's not like last time when I carelessly wished someone away. I'm needed here and I am not going anywhere until I know that everyone is safe. Besides this time it's not your decision. It's mine.Now that I am your equal."

"You are an insufferable, stubborn…"

"Thank you. I agree with you. But if you can recall this insufferably stubborn little girl beat the Labyrinth. So imagine what that little girl can accomplish as a grown woman." she turned her back to him and headed back to the cave, "Let's go" she threw over her shoulder.

The Goblin King stood there shocked as he looked at the woman his Sarah had become. She truly had the courage and heart of a queen.

He followed Queen Sarah through the cave.

* * *

Hoggle was seated next to Myra on the floor of the closet still waiting for the goblins return. She had spent the last 20 minutes staring at Briegal and Konile. They were both achingly beautiful. Their wings shimmered like the Aurora Borealis.

Briegal noticing the look in the mortal's eyes went to sit next to her.

"You are a friend of Queen Sarah's?" he whispered.

"Queen?" I am Sarah's friend but are we talking about the same Sarah. Sarah Williams?"

" One in the same." he smiled

" Holy SH…Crap." she turned to look at him, "I knew she would somehow be connected to this place but I had no idea. Man, this is amazing. My best friend, a Queen."

"Yes, she was shocked when I told her as well."

"I bet. Are you both are Sylphs?" Myra asked pointing to their wings.

"Yes." Briegal answered. "Sarah didn't know what I was when she first met me." the two sylphs giggled, 'She asked if I was an angel."

Konile was confused, turning to Myra, "What is an angel exactly?"

So interested in their discussion no one noticed that Hoggle was pressed to the floor looking through the small opening at the bottom of the door.

"SSHHHHH! Someones comin."

Just as they all stood to move to the back of the closet Konile and Briegal stopped and gasped in unison, "It's Paralda."

"how do you know? Alls I could see was feet." Hoggle wondered.

The young female said, "He's calling to us. Wait, I'm going to tell him we are in here."

She closed her eyes for a moment then snapped them open again.

"Briegal, he needs our strength." they both became smoke and floated under the door straight to their leader.

Now Myra was pressed to the floor trying to make out what was happening. It didn't help that the limited view only allowed her to see up to their knees. But in a moment they all heard a loud thud as all the Fae guards fell to the hard stone floor.

Hoggle stood up in a hurry pulling the mortal with him.

The door opened and there stood the beautiful and elegant Sylph leader with the two younger ones following close behind.

Myra, for the first time in her life, was speechless. She just stared with her jaw hanging open. He was the most beautiful man…uh…creature she had ever seen.

Paralda hadn't taken his eyes from Myra but his held amusement rather than amazement. He finally addressed the others in his melodic tone.

"Sir Ludo, please help me with the fallen guards. We'll need to stash them in here so that no one will realize we've escaped."

He walked over to a still open mouthed Myra and took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss. "My Lady" and sent to her, _'I am enchanted that my appearance pleases you so.'_

She quickly noticed that he had spoken to her without moving his lips.

She thought to herself, 'I hope he can't see my thoughts, otherwise he might have seen himself naked.'

His eyes seemed to twinkle as the corners of his mouth lifted.

He turned to the others to supervise the hiding of the guards giving her the full pleasure of embarrassment that turned her features the same color as her hair.

* * *

Jacob was seated on his cousin's throne when his father strolled in.

"Making yourself at home. I see."

"Yes, father. I believe I'll be rather comfortable here with my Queen at my side."

"You mean that red-haired mortal. I presume."

"Perhaps, she does have her fine points. She'll certainly make for an eventful existence."

"Good. I'm glad to see that you have come to your senses when it comes to that other mortal. Sarah. Yes, she'll be a fine consort for me or maybe I shall add her to my collection." waving his hand he produced a shiny glass shard. He peered into it and looked over all the lovely young woman held within.

"I'm quite proud of my collection."

Jacob came up behind his father looking over his shoulder.

"Father? Which one is my mother?"

ÆRNAY's quick movements seemed to scare Jacob into stepping back. The shard disappeared

"Why do you care? It doesn't matter who she is. The most important thing is that you are my son and that one day you will be High King of the Underground. As it should be. Not Jareth. He's not fit to rule this pigsty let alone our entire world."

"Yes Father."

"Have the guards come back with that winged menace?"

"Oh yes father. I've seen him already I've told the guards to chain him in iron."

"WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME! HOW DARE YOU GO OVER MY HEAD!" WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HIM?"

Jacob scowled and motioned to his father to follow him.

"They've taken him to the living quarters to be held in the room just down the hall from us. So that we may keep an eye on him. Really father he'll be quite safe and I did not wish to disturb you while you went for a flight."

Jacob opened the door to the room where Paralda should have been held.

His father strolled in.

"WELL? WHERE IS HE JACOB?"

Jacob stepped into the room and forced down his last bit of courage.

"Maybe they misunderstood my instructions and placed him somewhere else."

"You know what I think? I think he is gone. Because you are a worthless nothing. I should've known better than to leave you alone even for a moment. Now I know I was mistaken in thinking that you could lead even this bit of rabble."

ÆRNAYturned from his visibly shaken son to exist the room. But before he made his final exit he turned one more time to have one last dig, " You were always incompetent."

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed you truely make this worth while for me. To all who are reading and have not reviewed I am still grateful that you deem my story worth reading.

XOXOXO


	24. Jacob's choice

A/N: Sorry guys my home computer went haywire and I had to retype the last chapters at work. Here's another one I'll put them all up as soon as they're ready.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 24**

They had just reached the small grotto's opening when Jareth let out a chuckle.

"What's happened here?" Looking up at the falling snowflakes. "Is this your doing?" turning to look at Sarah.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You do have certain flair." Elegantly hopping down into the pink pond and reaching up to help her down.

She let him pull her onto the thick liquid. With much difficulty they both made it onto the yellow grass still holding onto each other.

Jareth cleared his throat and let go of her.

"So where are the warriors?"

"The last I saw of them. They were following the tunnel behind the waterfall."

"It's not much of a waterfall now, is it?"

Sarah just stared at the Goblin King trying to figure out if he was joking with her or trying to bait her. She wondered how she could've missed such obvious seductive gestures on her previous trip. He waved his hand and all she could think of was its feel against her cheek. He'd lower his head and she'd imagine what it would be like to have him lean toward her. His beauty caused a strange longing within her. His elegance even while simply leaning against a tree was so spellbinding that she felt herself being pulled to him.

Intrigued by her movements he too found himself under a spell as she held his eyes captive. She finally stood in front of him and placed a delicate hand on his bicep. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him until there noses gently caressed. She swallowed and looked into the eyes that had haunted her dreams. She felt his hands traveling up her back until one reached the base of her neck gently pulling her hair causing her head to fall back exposing her neck fully to him. He leaned down and caressed the arch with this cheek followed by his lips. The warmth of his breath sent a wave of heat to flow through her body. A small sigh escaped her.

This minute sound seemed to awaken Jareth from his trance. Pushing himself from the tree he was using to stabilize himself. He walked away from her.

"Sarah lets just wait for the sylphs. Perhaps, we could…talk"

Still trying to catch her breath, "Talk? Yes. Fine." Trying with all her might to shake off the memory of his long fingers intertwined in her long brown tresses. She noticed the heat still welling up inside her.

"Is there something specifically you had in mind?" feigning curiosity because to be honest she would have been more than happy to return to the previous distraction.

"Oh yes. Let's get back to this Jacob business. I am alarmed. I wish Paralda was here. He may be able to help."

"I've found that Paralda may not know as much as it would seem. I went to him after I left the Goblin Castle."

"Did you? And why was that?" Jareth's features became stiff reminding her of the emotionless mask that she recalled.

"I couldn't come to you with this dilemma we haven't…talked…and…we don't know each other …and I think that ….To be entirely honest with you I didn't think you would be considerate enough to my friend."

"Let me ask you something. Have you made your decision? Between us, that is. Your friend and I…" The corners of her lips curled at hearing the Goblin King so unlike himself. He was stuttering.

She looked to him as he looked straight into her eyes.

'_she is confused. Just look at her.' _Sarah heard.

"No. I haven't. I am confused just like you thought a moment ago."

He arched his eyebrow. "I'd almost forgotten that you can hear thoughts. Tell me. Have you heard any of our friend's thoughts?"

"Who? Paralda?" she smirked.

"Yes, that one." beginning to pace around her.

Was it possible that she was witnessing a human emotion from the Great Goblin King? A petty little emotion called jealousy?

"Does it matter?'

"I ask purely out of curiosity. Paralda is very complex, you know."

"I hadn't noticed. And to answer your question for some reason it seems yours are the only thoughts I can hear. Paralda has to send me his so that I can hear them."

She saw a small breath release from him as he turned to keep this detail hidden.

"I see. So about this decision that must be made…" he continued to pace and lifted the amulet to look at it, "How much time is left?"

"Soon. I need to decide soon."

"How much does this friend of your mean to you?"

She tuned with a scowl written in her features. "Why? Are you suggesting I sacrifice her?" she clenched her fist and stalked toward him.

Jareth took hold of her shoulders before she could reach him.

"Of course not! Is that what you think of me? I meant for you to sacrifice me. "

Her rage subsided and along with it all her strength She seemed to melt into the floor closely followed by Jareth.

"You don't understand. I don't think I can."

These words meant more to the Goblin King than she could've imagined. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment encircling her in his arms.

This moment, however brief, he made note to record in his heart until eternity.

* * *

Jacob had not moved from the room that his father had left him in. He was too angry and hurt. He began to pace so that the unshed tears would not fall and reveal the truth of his pain.

"I need to talk to someone." He left the room almost running down the hallway. Having already made up his mind where he was going. He needed to see her. The mortal. It was true that she was angry with him but he had to admit that after he spoke to her last, he had felt better.

He opened the door and strolled in. Expecting to see his red headed prisoner lying across the bed. Actually, in the last few hours he realized that he would have much rather have caught her sprawled across the bed. He hadn't expected to find an empty bed. He walked toward it looking underneath where he had first found her but did not see her. Off in the corner lay a small pile of dark material. It was the velvet sashes he had used to tie Myra up. He bent down to pick one up and brought it to his nose and inhaled the scent that belonged to her.

His eyes quickly snapped open.

"This is Paralda's doing!"

He ran through the castle with his hand at the hilt of his sword ready to plunge into the winged menace who dared to steal his love.

* * *

"Hoggle, I'm sorry but we simply can not wait any longer for these goblins to return. It is becoming increasingly dangerous for us all."

"Oh can'ts you just poof us outa here?" Hoggle whined.

"No. There is a protection shield that was placed after I "poofed" you out the first time."

He turned to the two young sylphs.

"I'm very disappointed in you. This was quite a foolish act and might I remind you that you could have been killed and very well still could be. I'm afraid I will have a word with your father when we return to the castle."

"Yes. Paralda." the youngsters said with heads bowed in shame. He walked over to them and placed a hand on each of their heads and sent to them.

'_I am happy you are alright. I was worried.'_

"Right. It's getting really crowded in here we must start now. Hoggle, you take Ludo, Didymus, and the two younglings out into the tunnels and wait for us. I will take the girl; we will meet you all there shortly."

Hoggle nodded and opened the door. Being careful not to make noise.

"It's clear let's go." Out they went one by one trailed behind by the ribbons of smoke that were the young sylphs.

Myra was nervous and a little excited at being left alone with this beautiful creature.

After the door was closed Paralda seemed to go still as if he was thinking of something.

"We must give them time to get to the tunnels, then we will make out way to them." he said feeling her eyes on him.

Still tongue tied she nodded her embarrassment.

He looked up at her with is opal eyes and said, "May I call you Myra?"

She nodded, "And what do I call you? Your Majesty? Paralda?"

"Paralda is fine. I am not a king. I am the Sylph's leader not their ruler. Sarah is our Queen."

"I hope she is alright." she saw his questioning expression and asked, "You know where she is don't you?"

"Yes. I know where she is. I sent her with my finest warriors to the High Castle. She'll be safe there. We are to meet up with them in the Forest of Sorrows and then we'll all go together for there is strength in numbers.

"And what about the Goblin King? Is he safe as well? I know about the amulet."

He looked at her quite surprised.

"You are a clever girl. Are you the friend that helped Sarah get back here to the Underground?"

"One in the same."

He smiled at her liking her more by the second. Her deep red hair caught the light from the small window and seemed to glow with the intensity of fire. Her eyes a dark shade of blue. As he looked into them they began to dance like the roaring ocean. He turned, catching himself examining her.

It was strange it was as if he had seen her before, as if he knew her. But that was impossible.

"Well, we should be going now. I don't think that this is necessary but I feel I should warn you that if we are caught I will be killed instantly. You are their only connection to the Queen and so you shall not be harmed. I'll travel as smoke like the younglings unless you'd like me to hold this form."

"Um I think I want this form." She giggled, "I'm just nervous and I'd feel better if you were there."

"Of course, Lady Myra."

"Just Myra. Cut the lady part."

He bowed and offered his hand which she eagerly accepted.

And out they went.

* * *

Myra watched as Paralda seemed to glide across the floor. She was quite aware of the clicking of her shoes on the marble floor.

He turned feeling her concern. Before she could protest he lifted her into his arms and they were headed town the hallway.

She reddened at the thought of being carried around.

'It's not so bad. I'll pretend we've just gotten married and Paralda is my new husband, shouldn't be too hard.' She even pictured herself in a lavish wedding dress.

Paralda looked down at her and gave her a big smile.

"You look lovely in that gown."

The smile left Myra's lips.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"No need. It would be an honor to be thought of in that way."

"What way is that?" came Jacob's voice from right behind them.

The color drained from Myra's face as she saw him standing there with sword drawn. Looking like some romantic hero in a play coming to rescue the damsel in distress.

"I have to hand it to you, Paralda. You've almost done it again. Almost. Myra, come here."

She slid down from Paralda's arms. But did not make a move toward him.

"No Jacob. I'm leaving with Paralda."

"Do not disobey me. You do not know my wrath. You place is here. AT my side."

Paralda was quite happy to see that his seeds had taken root within his mind.

"Jacob, please. IF she stays here you know as well as I do what will happen to her. The same as all the others."

"MY father has promised her to me."

"A promise as steadfast as the Bog once was. My son, come with us. Leave all this and your father. I know you are more than this." Gesturing to the rotted castle.

Paralda feeling Jacob beginning to come around sent to Myra.

'_Convince him. He feels something for you. Do you not see, you are his weakness?'_

She slowly walked toward him never losing his eye contact. His sword slowly lowering to the floor.

She leaned in and touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Jacob, please let me go. Come with me. You don't have to do this thing with your father. You are a good person that is why I am your friend."

His strength finally gave way to his emotions as his arms wrapped around her waist. They held this embrace for a moment before they heard the sound of ÆRNAY's men making there way toward them.

He whispered into her ear, "You are mine. Do not forget. I will come for you. Now go before I change my mind and kill this pest. "

Myra turned back to Paralda to flee but felt heaviness in her heart and ran back to Jacob and threw her arms around his neck. Kissing him full on the lips. A bolt of energy ran through her as his arms encircled her. He pushed her away, "Please go."

With reluctance she turned back to Paralda, who looked at a loss for words. But off they ran into the gardens and into the knot at the center of the tree.

* * *

BTW: During my hiatus I'll be working on my website putting up the pix for this story.

Calendae: Thnaks so much. Keep reading.

Mcfly85: No I hadn't mentioned "the collection" sooner because of an oversight in the editing stage. SORRY guys. Loads of J/S and J/M with some Paralda thrown in.I needs me some Paralda. Here a littel something for you Severin. ;)

Lhiata: Yummy cookies! No. thank you for reviewing.

Wickedgame: Thanks. You'll understand alot more by end of Act 2.

Batteredchild: Thank you. Will do.

westendwordsmith: I try to put something of my own humor in here. I only hope it's not lost on the younguns.

LabyLvrPhx: Yay a new one! You'll like Jacob alot more soon. He's a bad boy with a little something extra.


	25. Forest of Sorrows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 25**

Jacob was still standing on the very spot where he and Myra had shared a kiss waiting for the soldiers to catch up to him.

"Lord Jacob. Have you seen the sylph leader?" one said bowing.

"NO. I have not. I am appalled at you all for allowing this to happen. I want every room in this castle checked. All but the mortal girl's room. I will check that one myself. You are to report back to me with any progress."

"Yes, my Lord." Once again bowing before leaving the room.

Jacob's features relaxed and soon became a knowing grin. Somehow everything looked different even the dirty, rotting castle. It was like someone had lifted a dark veil from his eyes and his heart. He'd never had this feeling that ran into the depth of his entire being. All he could think of was protecting Myra, helping her in any way he could.

He heard the clicking of heals on the marble floor and turned. His father stood before him.

"Why are you so happy?" ÆRNAY sneered.

"No reason father. Has he been found?"

"Of course not. I'm going on a flight over the Labyrinth to try to spot them while the guards check the castle. I would ask you to join me however; I remembered that you do not have a spirit animal. Yet another one of your many deficiencies." He turned and transformed into a black crow leaving Jacob to stare after him.

As he watched his father take flight all he could manage to see was Myra's beautiful face as she turned one last time before disappearing into the gardens. He couldn't help but allow the feeling to capture his features.

* * *

Jareth still held a drained Sarah on the ground. He caressed her hair with one hand but the other remained around her shoulders.

"Sarah, may I ask you a question?"

She lifted her tear stained face and nodded.

"When did you start calling me Jareth?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you really want to know?" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I think it was around the time I returned from my first visit. I don't know if you knew this but I was afraid of you on my first visit."

"Were you? You could have fooled me. I assumed that you feared nothing besides being yelled at for losing your baby brother." He smirked at her.

Ignoring him she continued, "When I was at home after everyone had left I started to rethink everything I did. Right there at the end when you …said what you said I was so focused on getting Toby back and playing the game that I didn't hear or understand you. I decided right then and there that I would put away all my childish things including that doll I had of you on my vanity."

"Doll? I do not remember a doll made in my likeness. I do, however, recall a quite handsome action figure."

"I should've known you wouldn't be able to help yourself." Playfully slapping him away.

"I am sorry. Come back. I promise to be good. For bit." That last part was but a whisper so she had not heard it but she did catch the mischievous twinkle in his eye and his uplifted eyebrow. She knew she was in trouble because she knew she could not refuse him anything. She again leaned against him and continued," Anyway, after abut a week I realized that I missed...the action figure. I would fall asleep thinning about you guys."

"Who are us guys exactly?"

Sarah felt his grip tightening around her waist. She could barely concentrate with his arms around her. His breath warming her forehead, his scent wafting around she felt dizzy and felt the need to get up and away from him.

"What's wrong Sarah? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he flashed his delightfully naughty grin. With her back to him, "Of course not. I just…needed to walk around a bit. You know all of you. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo. I knew I wasn't afraid of you anymore. But I was curious."

"Of what my dear?" pretending to be interested in the grass below his boots.

She was amused at his avoiding looking into her eyes, "I wanted to know if you would come to me if I called you by your given name. But you didn't." She tilted her head in thought, "I thought you were angry with me for sure."

He was so taken by words that he did not notice the two warriors appear through the opening behind the snowflake waterfall.

"Your majesties." They both bowed before flying over tot hem. Sarah turned almost surprised that they were not the only two people in the world. It was so easy to feel that way with Jareth.

She smiled at her friends, "I've found him." Even though she wished they had a few more moments alone together.

"Yes your majesty. And so we must go to the Forest of Sorrows to meet with the others. Paralda will have rescued the younglings by now."

"Wait. There is something I Must do."

They all turned to Jareth as he removed his amulet from his neck and handed it to Sarah. "For your friend, my queen."

She quickly ran to him wrenching it from his hand only to replace it around his neck.

"Don't you dare make this decision for me." her arms held tightly she looked into his eyes as hers filled with moisture.

The two warriors looked to each other. Sielke sent to her brother, 'Let's give them am moment.' Pulling him away from the scene.

They were silent and unmoving for what seemed an eternity with only the sounds of their beating hearts.

"I must do this for you. I…owe it to you." He said pulling her arms from around his neck.

"What do you mean? Owe it to me, how?

"Oh Sarah. I pulled you into this world. I forced you here…"

"No. I was meant for this. I know that now. I felt it. Except that somehow I knew it all along. I dreamt this. I dreamt you. When I was 15 I knew who you were even if I had not read that book. I would've known who you were the instant I saw you. The Labyrinth only confirmed something I already knew."

"The Labyrinth? It spoke to you? How? What did it say?"

"It said that the High King was going to die. There is nothing to be done for him. It was all predestined. It said its main purpose for these last hundreds of years was to find a new Goblin Queen. Now that the Goblin King would be named High King."

He quickly turned from her.

"That's not possible. My father can not die."

Sarah's hand was at his shoulder.

"I can see that you are very close to your father. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that so bluntly." She felt him stiffen and when he turned she saw the stoic and emotionless face she's remembered from her youth.

"You are not to talk of my father again. Are we understood?"

She nodded as he walked past her. "Good, then I suggest you put on your dress and we should go to meet the others."

Confusion was clearly written on her face as she turned to look at him. She suddenly remembered that she was in pantaloons and a camisole. Her hand and arms instinctively crossed over her front as she ran for her dress that still sat in a pile on the side of the pink pond.

* * *

Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle, Briegal, Konile and a few Goblins they found along the way were walking through the tunnels toward the Forest of Sorrows. Myra had been silent the whole journey trying to sort out what had just happened. Jacob had let her go. It shouldn't have surprised her. She had felt goodness buried in him. What did surprise her most was her own reaction to him. She was touched by his comment where only a few days ago she would have been offended by it.

Paralda watched the lovely red head battling with her emotions. AND even heard some of her thoughts. She had not said a word since they'd left the castle. Actually not since the confrontation with Jacob. He hadn't anticipated that the girl would return those feeling for Jacob. Now he was conflicted with himself. Should he reveal that Jacob's deep affection for her was his doing? She may be hurt. However, he had only built upon Jacob's own true feelings. He did feel for this girl. And he could see why. Aside from her beauty, she had an air of confidence about her, much like Sarah's. He wondered if she was as lovely as Sarah on the inside as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hoggle, "If we go down this tunnel we'lls be at the Forest of Sorrows in a short while."

"Are you certain? The Forest is at the Northwestern border of the Labyrinth."

"Yup this tunnel takes us directsly there."

"The Labyrinth? Are we underneath it?" Myra seemed to have come out of her trance.

"Yes. Have you not seen it?" Briegal inquired.

"No I don't even remember how I got here. I was unconscious."

"You did not say the words?" Asked Konile.

She shook her head.

They all stopped and looked at Paralda who had a far off look in his eyes. He sent to them all except for Myra, 'Go on ahead. We will follow behind. I have a feeling about his one."

Myra watched as they all went on without them.

"Where are they going?" She asked turning to the sylph leader.

He seemed as if he was waiting for them to be out of earshot.

She was confused and more than a little intrigued. He finally looked at her, the corners of his mouth lifting, "Tell me Myra. Are you "special" Aboveground?" Her eyebrows caved in at the inner corners, "what do you mean?"

He began to walk around her. Circling, trying to figure out the proper procedure in which to explain his suspicions.

"Are you considered an outcast? Have you ever felt that you did not belong up there?"

"Doesn't everyone? But I guess you can say so. Yes. What are you getting at Paralda? You're acting weirdo. Just tell me. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

He sighed, "I'm not so sure you can. I'm not certain of this yet. I will need to look into your inner being, with your permission of course to make sure."

"This doesn't have anything to do with our clothes ending up piled in a corner does it?" her sarcasm returning. Paralda was confused by her comment.

"What? No. No." finally getting her meaning he began to laugh.

"I would however need to touch you. May I?"

She quickly nodded as he lifted his hand to her right cheek.

His fingers easily slipped into her hair. His touch was like a soft breeze that caressed her delicate cheek. Her eyes began to close as she received an image. One that both she and Paralda shared.

_A beautiful red haired woman wrapped in a man's embrace. She pushed him away a she spoke. "It will mean war fro our people. I can not do this. As much as I love you. I can not. MY people are being transported underground. I will never see you again."_

"_I will not live without you. It seems the only answer is for me to go with you."_

"_No. Stay here with your people. Fall in love. Have babies with a mortal woman. I want only your happiness."_

_He ran to her to capture her in his embrace once more._

_But she pulled away. Turning form him, tears slipping down her cheeks she utters, "I did not know how to tell you this. But you give me no choice. I do not love you any longer."_

_The man stood frozen in his spot as he watched his love leave him forever. Finally whispering to himself, "Then there is nothing for me here." He walked to the edge of the lovely cliff they were standing on and looked out over the ocean with his last strength he sobbed falling to his knees then into the jagged rocks underneath._

Then there was another image.

_The same woman was in the Underground the evidence of this was the crimson sky. She was standing on a lonely hilltop with her back to them. The breeze played with her lovely velvet green dress and long red hair. She turned to walk carefully down the hill that was when Myra saw the small bulge of her abdomen._

And another image.

_The woman had a small baby in her arms. She was pale with a shock of red hair atop her beautifully shaped head. The woman kissed the small infant as she placed her in a basket that looked like it was made out of thick glittering vines. _

_The woman went back to the hilltop carrying the basket and then disappeared. She was standing in the middle of Times Square in NYC. Myra recognized the Giant Cup O Noodles sign in Times Square. She was confused. Ready to go back to the Underground she saw a familiar face. Jacob. "This is the Aboveground. Aren't you glad we left it all behind? And where are we off to Sanpra, with that lovely basket." He walked over to her peering with curiosity. She quickly pulled the basket behind her protectively._

"_What is this place? I need to find him."_

"_Who? You don't mean Josef? Do you? You truly are naïve. You really had no idea how different you both were. Josef is dead. Killed himself on the very day you left. OH Sanpra it was so romantic. Flung himself against the rocks he did." He said in a mocking tone. He watched as tears poured down her cheeks. His face showing small signs of remorse. His eyes followed her slow descent to the ground._

"_I'm sorry. 3000 years have past here. I didn't want to cause you to suffer."_

"_Yes you did." She snapped at him. He stood up with a hurt expression and was gone._

_A young couple past the red haired woman. Concerned they went to her._

"_Hey are you OK lady?" Can we help?" She turned to them and handed them the basket and disappeared._

_The young couple held the basket stunned by what they had just witnessed._

_They both looked inside to find a beautiful baby held within._

Myra immediately recognized her parents or who she had believed to be her parents.

Paralda let go of her and stepped back.

"Was that what you'd guessed?" Myra asked the shock apparent in her shaking voice.

He nodded, "Yes, it was exactly what I had guessed. I am sorry that you saw that. I forgot that you would be able to see it as well. Being that you are Fae yourself."

"I'm what?" her eyes showing the extent of her surprise.

"You are Leanan Sighe. Well half anyway. Myra, I know this is a shock but you must have suspected something. Hadn't you wondered how you and Sarah found each other at such a young age? It was only natural that you would seek the other out being that you were both meant for the Underground."

"Whoa cowboy" she nervously began playing with her hair. "So this Sanpra is my…my"

"Your Mother. It would seem so. I thought you looked familiar. You look just like her."

"Did you know her?" continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

"I still do. She's alive and well. After we get to the High Castle I will send for her."

She quickly nodded still pulling her hair. Noticing her distress he gently took both her hands into his.

"You'll be fine. I promise." he placed a kiss on them and she instantly felt calmer.

"Now we should catch up with the others."

"I think Jacob mentioned her before."

"Yes, he does have a history with her. But the important thing right now is for you to ask yourself what are your true feelings for him."

* * *

Thanks guys for reviewing and reading my little story. You have all been my drive to finish. The final chapter in Act 2 will be up pretty soon and then I will be taking a break (not too long-I promise). But I will be putting up pictures on my website for this story. 


	26. Into the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth, even though I do in my dreams. But that's another story in itself.

**Chapter 26**

Sarah walked on in silence but kept glancing at Jareth from the corner of her eye. He hadn't even acknowledged her since they'd left Neksa Falls. Rastrin was ahead of them leading the way and Sielke was behind them, making sure they were not being followed. She was also noting the obvious tension between the royals. She quickly called to her brother,

'_Rastrin.'_

'_Yes, what is it? Do you see something?'_

'_No. The Goblin King and Queen Sarah are at odds. Should we stop and perhaps give them a moment to rest?'_

'_Relationships are your area of expertise, my sister. But we are already behind and we must get to the Forest of Sorrows. Paralda will be there with the others. I'm sorry but stopping at this point is simply impossible.'_

"_I understand, my brother.'_

Jareth could not stop thinking of his father. 'He could not die he was almost 6000 years old. By far the oldest in the Underground only followed by ÆRNAY then Paralda.

It seemed like several lifetimes since that day he had stood looking out through the window in his throne room.

_He was thinking of her, remembering her journey. She had been so young yet beautiful. Innocent yet clever. How he admired her courage and strength. He would often look out this very window imagining that he could still see her running the Labyrinth. Only this time, he hadn't noticed it was someone else actually inside. When he had finally noticed the runner was half way through and just as he was going to this runner's side he heard a knock._

"_Yes. What is it?"_

_In walked a small goblin carrying a thick scroll._

"_Hand it here. Hurry." Jareth ordered as he snatched the note away._

_My Dearest Son, Jareth:_

_Please come home. Your father, The High King of the underground, has taken ill. Please hurry. I fear he will be unable to hold on._

_Forever Your Mother,_

_The High Queen_

_He'd tucked the scroll into his frock coat and thought for a moment. Once an opponent had begun the Labyrinth it would be impossible for them to stop until the full 13 hours had past. However, it was in The Goblin King's power to speed up the progress of this contestant to get to the final confrontation, if they got to that point. No one had before except for Sarah, of course. _

_He walked again to the window and released a crystal orb to speed the progress of the person in the Labyrinth. Only when the orb touched the wall, it popped like a bubble and the wondrous maze began to rot and die before him._

_He was confused and more than a bit angry. He turned to leave the throne room to see what was causing this reaction. Running up to the tower to get a better look at the contestant he realized that this was no ordinary person. It was his cousin, Jacob._

_It was then that it all became clear. In his haste, he had sped up the contestant's progress to reflect the outcome upon their winning._

"_What have I done?"_

'Oh father, please hold on. I need your guidance. Please be well. I will reach you soon.' His hand went straight to his amulet.

Sarah felt the Goblin King's anguish and wished to run to him and comfort him but held herself back to give him his much needed space. It amazed her how he hid so much pain behind that steel mask that seemed fastened to him.

She felt so guilty. How could she have been so insensitive?

She just told him Oh your dad's dying. 'Sarah, you are so stupid!'

She knew that she would have to make it up to him in some way. But what was the appropriate way to ask forgiveness for being an insensitive jerk? He had every right to be angry with her and she knew it.

"The story of my life." She whispered to herself.

Sielke put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"It'll be alright. We are almost there. Then you can talk to him." She whispered.

Relieved to have another girl there, she smiled her gratitude, "I'm so glad you're here."

It wasn't long before they'd reached a small clearing surrounded by giant twigs when she glanced up she noticed the twigs intertwined so tightly they prevented any light from shining through. But they formed a wonderful canopy full of liquid glitter that swirled with colors. Blues, greens, pinks, yellows seemed to dance above them.

Jareth and the others watched the Queen's amazement and felt her joy. Even Jareth smiled for a second before returning to his mask of indifference.

"You are so easily amused." He sneered.

Her eyes quickly snapped to his face.

"I realize that you are upset with me but there is no reason for you to be so hateful."

Rastrin cleared his throat, "We'll be securing the edges of the clearing," bowed and took his sister's hand.

"See what you have done? You've run them off again. You with your uncivilized comments and emotional outbursts. You think being named royalty automatically makes you able to deal with people?"

"You are unbelievable. It wasn't me that ran them off. It was you and your rude comments. You think you are the only one that's ever been hurt?"

"Sarah, you are stepping on dangerous ground. I've told you before that I can be cruel."

"I know," She stood from the soft comfortable ground, "I remember everything. I'm sorry Jareth. I wish I knew what I could do to make this better. Sometimes I don't think before saying things and it's not until afterwards that I realize how hurtful they are."

He stared at her softening a little before letting out a breath, "I understand. I'm no stranger to having people misunderstand me. I'll just need some time to come to terms with some things. I also apologize for being rude to you. It was uncivilized of me to make fun of you when you were so obviously taken by the scenery. I must admit it is quite unusual. Is it not? I haven't been here since I was a boy."

"It's lovely. A boy, huh? How old?"

"70. Oh to you it would be about 14. I was a troublemaker back then." He smiled at his memory.

"I think I would have liked to have known you. You sound like me. I would get into so much trouble at home at that age."

He laughed, "I remember."

She turned to him and wondered how he could remember, "What?"

"Nothing. So tell me Sarah. What do you think of the Forest of Sorrows?"

"Well, other than the fact that it's beautiful I have to admit that I'm quite confused about the name. It just seems an odd name for such a lovely place."

He sat down and patted the patch of yellow grass in front of him, before crossing his legs.

She followed his direction.

"Look in my eyes. Do not blink. Tell me what you see the moment you see it."

She stared into the beautiful Goblin King's eyes. She couldn't help but look at the delicate lips that had been caressing her throat not too long ago. Her eyes began to close at the memory but then she noticed that everything around her began to change. Everything but the Goblin King's face.

_It all looked familiar. As he held up a crystal to her. He was as she remembered. Dressed in a lavish white, gossamer cape surrounded by the room with the floating walls. She always referred to it as the Dream room._

"What's happening?"

"What do you see, Sarah?"

"The past. I'm seeing something I…

"Something you regret?"

"Yes."

"You can close your eyes now."

Sarah closed her eyes grinding them with her fists.

"Why? Why did I see that?"

"What was it?"

"Just something I've tried not to think about for many years."

He looked at her with curiosity. His elegant features beginning to fall.

"Sarah? Do you regret meeting m…us?"

She leaned back holding herself upright with her elbows and looking at this new Goblin King. For he was no longer a Goblin King in her eyes he was simply Jareth.

"Never." She made it a point to look directly at him. "But I want you to explain this to me. I'm still not clear about this place."

He sat up to meet her gaze and began,

"This place shows people their deepest regrets. The one thing in their lives, that given a second chance, they'd do differently. But it only shows you if the object of that regret in visible. So now I assume your regret has something to do with me. Unless you are regretting being taught to fight by those two." Pointing to the Sylphs that were trying their best to look busy.

They both began to laugh.

Sielke was with her brother trying to hear the Royals talking.

"I can't hear a word. I wonder if everything is alright."

"I'm sure they are fine. What I'd like to know is where Paralda is? They should have been here by now."

"I have every confidence in our leader."

"As do I sister. I only hope the others are alright."

"Rastrin! You are worried about the younglings. I've never seen you this way. Perhaps you have a heart inside that chest and one day you shall find someone to marry."

"I suppose you should know. You are all heart. Even in your fighting."

"You flatter me, brother. I…" She thought she saw movement inside the forest.

"What is it?"

"Someone is there." Pointing behind him.

'_Go hide the King and Queen. I'll go have a look.'_

And off Rastrin flew.

Sielke ran as fast as she could to Sarah and Jareth, who were laughing hysterically.

"Get down. Both of you. Someone is in the forest."

Jareth alarmed at the tone in Sielke's voice quickly grabbed Sarah's arm pulling her to the ground and flattening her body with his own.

Sielke turned to smoke and floated back to the edge of the clearing.

Sarah was facing up looking directly at Jareth's outstretched neck. The scent of magic and leather filled her nostrils and all she could do was chant to herself, 'Jareth is on top of me. Jareth is on top of me' His white poet's shirt was partially opened and her hand rested on his hip. With a small wave of excitement her hand, moving as if it had a mind of its own, began to travel upward with the intention of sneaking into said shirt. But her sleeve was caught.

'Damn bell sleeve' she thought.

After realizing it was caught under her own weight she shifted to release the imprisoned sleeve to continue with its journey.

Feeling her move he looked down at her and lowered his head to whisper, "Forgive me. Am I crushing you?"

"Not at all." She whispered back already feeling like she had no breath left.

"Then do you mind if I stay here to protect you a while longer." He said with a light chuckle.

Being as strong willed as she was she took immediate offense to this last statement and easily turned the tables. She flipped him and was now on top of him.

"Perhaps it is I who should be protecting you. Don't forget you saved whom. Twice I might add."

"You did not save me that last time. I was not in danger. I am, however, getting a strange feeling about the threat level of my present situation"

"Perhaps you should be weary. I do have powers as you can recall."

"Of course, my dear. I do recall. But may I remind you that I have had hundreds of years of training in the arts of magic and you have had but one day."

"But she was such a remarkable pupil." Paralda stood above them followed by the younglings, Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, the warriors a number of goblins, but most importantly Myra.

Sarah's eyes widened at the recognition, "MYRA!" she jumped up and ran into the opened arms of her best friend.

They both held each other so tightly they seemed one person and cried tears of happiness and relief.

"Sarah, I have so mush to tell you"

"So do I. I'm just so relieved."

"I know. I know."

Everyone watched with tears in their eyes. Hoggle quietly slipped a used tissue out of his pocket and wiped his eyes before anyone could see.

Sarah let go of Myra long enough to hug each and every one of her friends including the 10 remaining Goblins.

When she finally got to Paralda, she leapt into his arms and hung from his neck. His hands easily fit her waist and swung her around.

Everyone was laughing and celebrating. All but one Goblin King, who did not like to see his best friend's hands around his Sarah.

He stood up from his spot on the grass and dusted himself off.

"Please forgive me for interrupting the festivities but I do believe proper introductions are in order."

"Oh right. Jareth this is Myra. Myra this is Jareth."

"King Jareth" he corrected her.

"Right. Jareth the Goblin King." She humored him. He took her hand and bowed to place a kiss on it, "Enchanted, my lady."

She tried to curtsey and only managed to make fool of herself.

"Sorry. I've only seen this done in movies and I'm not wearing a dress."

"No need. You look lovely in your pantaloons" Jareth stated.

"Panty…what? You better not be making fun of me. I don't care how gorgeous you are."

Sarah came to Jareth's rescue, "Myra, it's OK. They're just not used to seeing pants."

"Oh. So where do I get a dress?"

"Right here." Sarah waved her hand and produced a purple orb and a moment later a beautiful dark green velvet dress appeared.

Myra eyes widened and asked, "How did you do that? Oh Sarah. How long have we been down here?"

"Who knows? She shrugged.

"Alright everyone", Paralda decide to take charge and organize things.

"It's getting late and we'll need to spend the night here in this clearing. First things tomorrow we will all head out toward the High Castle."

Hoggle began to whisper to Didymus.

"Hoggle, is something wrong?"

The dwarf wrung his hands. "Why are we walking? Can't you just poof us all there. It's nots like there is a protection field around this place. Is there?"

Jareth stepped forward and tapped Paralda's shoulder to show that he would address this question.

"I can only transport myself and one other person and Paralda can only transport to his own castle. Right now we have no choice but to walk. I will, however, need a guide. I understand that you, Hoggle, have become somewhat of am expert on the tunnels. That will be most useful."

"It's Hoggle! Wait did you just call me Hoggle?"

"Yes. That is your name is it not?

"Well yes. But yous never gotten it right before."

"Let's all get some rest. We have a long and treacherous road ahead of us."

He walked over to a still ecstatic Sarah.

"Sarah, I am going to need you and Paralda to assist me in keeping the others in order, namely the goblins. There are too many of us to be discreet."

"OK. But Jareth isn't it wonderful? I don't have to decide between you and Myra anymore. I feel so relieved."

"Yes. Well I suggest you reserve some of that relief. This is far from over. Starting tomorrow we will embark on our most important journey. Now rest."

She watched as Jareth left to speak to the warriors about the sleeping arrangements, when she saw far off two lone figures walking away from the group. One in a dark green dress, and other a beautiful tall Sylph. He felt a small pang in her chest. One that can only be described as jealousy.

End of Act II

A/N: Sorry guys. My computer got a virus and then I got the flu. I know excuses excuses.

So I'll be on a little break reworking Act 3 . Just a reminder that the rating is changing to M so no one under 17 if you please. I'll be around LJ and Escher if anyone has questions or comments.

And thank you so much for reading and those of you who review you, I love you!

Wickedgame: Yup Myra is. I kept trying to drop hints so it wouldn't be a total shock but let me just say Sarah is NOT.

Lhiata: Thanks honey. I am currently working on the website and they will be up shortly ;)

DemonisSymphony: Thank you. Keep reading.

McFly85:Loads of stuff coming up for you regarding a partic. Sylph we both have a crush on. wink wink

crnflkgal: Thanks you I hope you keep reading.


	27. An Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth. But everyone else is mine ;)

**Act III**

**Chapter 27**

It was the beginning of dusk in the Underground. The sky had turned from crimson to a dark wine. Everything was shadowed as the source of light began to extinguish. But in the garden of the castle beyond the goblin city there was glow that tore through the Labyrinth. It cast a menacing tone as an army began to assemble. An army filled with creatures never seen by mortal eyes. Creatures both dark and powerful, wielding the power to destroy solid rock with one blow. Rows of these large creatures lined up in the garden awaiting orders from their leader. At the head of each row were Fae soldiers awaiting their own orders from the one who would rid the Underground of those deemed unacceptable.

A hauntingly dark and beautiful Fae approached the army. His long hair rolling in waves about his lean profile. The long black cape he wore barely reached the floor as the wind began to whip it around making him look as if he had stepped out of someone's darkly erotic nightmare. With a small gesture they all fell silent and watched mesmerized as the Fae began to speak.

"My soldiers, we are at war. At this very moment the one the prophecy spoke of is in the Underground. The mortal pure of heart and triumphant against the greatest challenge in our world is here roaming the very soil we all tread upon. I will not allow this mortal to become Ruler of the Labyrinth. The young female mortal named Sarah will be brought to me. Unharmed. She is mine to do with as I please and I will not have her touched or spoiled by any creature. Is that understood?"

The Fae soldiers kneeled as did the large creatures behind them.

Clearly appeased by their compliance ÆRNAY waved them away,

"Away with you. Do not forget I will not be pleased if my prize is spoiled"

The army turned and marched into the Labyrinth with one single purpose. To capture their target.

* * *

Looking out a small window directly above the garden stood Jacob. Thinking of a good excuse that would remove him from the castle. He had to go to her but he did not want to rouse suspicion in his father. Thinking as his feet carried him closer to his patriarch.

"Father, I am going to join the hunt for Sar…I mean the mortal. I do not trust those creatures not to harm her if they are to capture her."

"I'd thought you'd come to your senses about her, my son. The fiery one upstairs would suit you best."

"Yes father but I still do not trust them and you did say she was not to be harmed. I've fed and cleaned up after the mortal upstairs so she would be best left alone. I will return soon father. With your prize."

He bowed and marched to the entrance of the Labyrinth . ÆRNAY watched his son finding it odd that that he had taken the initiative to go after the mortal himself.

"Perhaps my words have finally found a home in his brain. He can be a wicked boy when he puts his mind to it. One day he will serve his purpose." He whispered to himself before turning to go back to the castle.

* * *

_Sarah was walking through the field of strawberry blossoms absorbing the pink sun light. The wind picked up her long thick hair whipping it about her face and shoulders. There was a sense of peace, lightness, calm. She stepped further to explore her surroundings but found miles of the same endless grass and blossoms in each direction. Her dress became entangled in an invisible obstacle. She stopped and tugged at the fabric trying to free it from its captor. The harder she pulled the tighter it held onto it._

"_You must let it go if you are to be free."_

_She looked up to find Nejin the undine, standing there in the middle of the field with her beautiful dress made of the light fluid material that still moved as if caught in the tide._

"_You are out of the water" Sarah's statement was more a question._

_The lovely blue creature floated to her as if she were still underwater._

"_I am not here", she lifted her hand gracefully to Sarah's head "I am here"_

"_What? Do I have a strange power to allow you to breathe above ground?" she smiled looking to her feet. She was not touching the ground herself. _

"_It's a dream!"_

_The undine smiled at Sarah's realization, "Why would I imagine you here?"_

_The velvet that was her voice answered, "You feel safe here. After all Jareth has always used this place as a refuge. Why should you not?"_

"_Why are we here? Is there something you need to tell me?'_

"_Is there something you want to learn?"_

"_Nejin, just tell me. There isn't much time and I need to wake up before something happens between…huh, I don't know who."_

_Nejin looked at the confused Sarah._

"_You don't?" Then why did you summon me to you? I think you know exactly who you are confused about." She began to fade, "When you have accepted what is in your heart I will be there. Until then, please do not deny yourself what you truly feel."_

_And she was gone. _

Sarah soon began to fade as well and she was back at the clearing in the Forest of Sorrows with the Goblin King looming over her.

* * *

"YOU CHEATID!" boomed Hoggle's voice.

Ludo, Didymus and a few of the goblins were skipping what looked like small stones across a bald patch off to the side of the clearing.

Ludo's voice could be heard soon after, "No cheat. Just play."

Then Didymus came to the defense of his brother at arms, "Noble sir, you have marred my brother's good name. I must insist you take back that insult."

"No ways. I know he cheatid'"

"Dear Sir. Prepare to defend thyself. I will not allow my brother's honor to be called into question." Didymus quickly rushed toward the dwarf, sword in hand.

The Goblin King soon came between the two feuding friends.

"Now is not the time for such foolishness. We need to keep a clear head." His comment diffused the confrontation and so he turned to look for Sarah.

But what he did not see was Hoggle's browned tongue shoot out directly in the direction of Sir Didymus.

She was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed.

He smiled to himself and walked straight to her. Kneeling next to her he noticed the small rise of her chest and her eyes fluttering beneath her closed lids. A small lock of hair lay delicately across her forehead. He easily tucked it behind her ear. His fingers tingled at the mere touch of her warm skin and his heart contracted at the image of his lips grazing the wonderful curve of her neck, the mischievous gleam in her eye as he lay on top of her not too long ago for her protection, and a dance where he held her long ago. She was but a child but even then he knew she was much more special than even he realized. He longed to taste her perfect berry stained lips, his finger wandered to them as a warning of what was to come. He leaned down to fill his need of her. She began to stir and opened her green eyes. She looked up into his face and he quickly backed away to his kneeling position over her. A small look of disappointment clouded her face a knowing curve of his lip appeared on the Goblin King's thin lips.

"Oh" she sat up alarmed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a short while. I'm not sure how long exactly because I was trying to get this camp ready for …well…sleep. I see, however, that you found no need to wait. I do not think Royalty should need to sleep below a tree and so I've had the warriors and my subjects make you a more suitable rest area. Come."

He took her hand and lifted her to her feet. She was amazed to find a large bonfire in the middle of the clearing illuminating an entire camp. Small tents made out of glittering tree bark formed a large circle around it. The golden light bounced off the glitter of the bark and the canopy above making it the loveliest and most magical place she had ever seen. It was full of light and beauty.

The goblins were dancing and singing around the fire with Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo.

The warriors and the young Sylphs were watching and clapping in rhythm to the goblin's song. It looked more like a party that what it was.

Jareth came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Is it to your liking?"

She turned to him and nodded her approval. A huge smile radiating from her face.

"I am glad. I thought perhaps we could use a bit of a distraction."

"I agree. This is wonderful. Thank you, Jareth."

"It is not only for you. It's for me and them. These are the last of my subjects." He looked to his very few surviving charges.

Sarah turned back to the festivities still in awe and began to slowly realize that Myra was no where to be seen.

Without looking to him asked, "Where is Myra and …Paralda?"

Jareth made a point to indirectly watch her reaction. "They are in one of the tents discussing something of great importance I'm afraid."

A small pang of jealousy hit her stomach at the thought of the beautiful, winged Paralda with her friend.

"Well I know everything about Myra so I'm sure she wouldn't mind my interrupting them."

"Yes I'm sure she won't mind" He called after her as she marched off to hunt them down. A strange thought came to him. Perhaps Sarah truly felt something for his friend.

* * *

"What does this mean, Paralda? Do I stay here? I'm so confused. What if this Sanpra blames me for what happened or worse?"

"You are an amusing woman, Myra. I've already told you Sanpra is an angel. She is kind and clever and beautiful. She is everything you are. I do remember after she left you up there how heart broken she was. She cried everyday. Jareth was so kind to her and helped her to cope."

Myra's head snapped up to meet his gaze, "Jareth? Do you mean the Goblin King? Are they…you know?"

He smiled, "I do believe they were friends. Nothing more."

"Good because Sarah gets jealous pretty easily. And I don't know if she told you but she's been in love with Jareth since she was 15 years old."

With a forced smile he answered, "Is that so? Well I'm glad to say that Jareth feels the same. It seems that nothing will stand in their way. Except themselves."

"Is something wrong?" Myra saw the unusual reaction he'd had to her comment.

He shook his head and quickly covered his reaction by changing the subject, "I was just thinking about Jacob and Sanpra. You understand that they have a history together and I was wondering about that kiss that you both shared. I must say I was quite surprised by your action."

"Not more than I was I'll tell you that much. But you know what? What surprised me more was that he actually let us go. I didn't think he would. Maybe he actually does feel something for me. Something genuine. I don't know maybe he could even love me. But now that I know what I know I have to wonder if it's because he sees a bit of my mother when he looks at me."

Paralda pulled her into his embrace, "I'm sure he sees what we all see. You are smart, kind, loyal and," he paused while he tilted her face to his, "and breathtakingly beautiful." She smiled a bit uncomfortable by his comment and by his closeness. She breathed in his scent of magic and clean ocean breezes. She couldn't help but hope he would lean a little further but she couldn't possibly have a chance with this breathtaking man. His grip on her waist tightened as he whispered, "The question is what do you feel when you kissed him? When you are near him does your heart beat fierce? Do you feel the world would end if you were not in her arms?"

"Her?" she looked into his eyes as he slowly closed the small gap between them. She could feel the warmth of his lips but could not look away from his mesmerizing eyes. They were perfect gems. Pools of magic that held such genuine tenderness and compassion. She finally closed her eyes and let her arms encircle his waist and allowed him to capture her mouth. He tasted like sweet sugar.

His lips surrounded hers and he lined his body as close to hers as he could.

'_Did he make you feel like this?' _he sent to her.

She parted her lips to give him full access and he immediately deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue caress hers softly at first and then with enough force to take her breath away. She could feel his heart beating in his chest sending her entire body to tremble with need and anticipation. His hands began to travel down to her hips where we pressed into her. Warmth enveloped her starting with his point of contact shooting up to her bosom and neck. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from hers and lightly caressed the side of her neck. A small moan escaped her. With a small knowing smile he suddenly released his hold on her. Careful not to let her lose her balance he stayed close to her but his eyes darted about the tent seemingly looking for something. He went to the opening of the tent and closed the flap. He looked to the sunken center of the ground and magically large pillows and throws appeared in the center.

He looked to Myra still standing there all flushed and breathing heavily and motioned for her to meet him on the make shift bed.

She smiled and without hesitation stepped forward without any doubt in her mind that it was the right moment for her to give this man her most precious gift.

Her delicate foot was right at the closest fur throw when a familiar face popped into the tent.

"knock knock, Myra."

"Sarah?" Myra frowned.

"Yup it's me. I was wondering where you two had disappeared to."

Paralda seemed a bit disappointed but still smiled at the intruder.

Politely he stated, "Sarah, Please come in. This will be your tent for the night after all. Now please excuse me I must go and find Jareth to discuss matters of great importance."

'_I will be back soon, my sweet' _he sent to Myra. He bowed and gave one last longful glance at her before stepping through the opening.

Sarah's bright smile appeared on her face as she fully stepped into the tent.

* * *

A/N: I took a little time off to try and rearrange some things in Act 3 that just didn't make sense anymore after all the editing and rewriting of Act 2. I also felt that I needed to catch up on new fan fictions that I have been neglecting to read because this story had taken so much time to complete. I am in awe of the greatness that is AND the amazing amount of talented writers that have recently found their way onto the site. While Act 3 is almost completed I am still in the process of editing and rewriting some scenes and so I can only say that I hope to have the whole story completed in a couple of months time as well as the website with the cast pages. Please have patience with me this is after all my very first fan fiction and it turned out to be far more involved than I thought. But rest assured I have fallen in love with the process and will continue as long as you all keep reading. I also have an original story I am working on over at (please see my bio page for moreinformation) that hopefully will be up and finished before I begin with the sequel to Return of the Ruler.

I am also hard at work lending a hand at editing and brainstorming with westendwordsmith and mcfly85 –their stories are gonna blow your minds! They are by far the most creative and talented minds on this website Kisses and hugs

Wickedgame: Fluff is the best isn't it?

McFly85: Ask and you shall receive.

Calendae: Thank you for your words of encouragement.

Terra Elizabeth: Thank you. I hope you keep reading.

Lhiata: Thanks. You are so sweet!

Battered Child: Thank you. Now that I am back I'll hopefully be updating as usual.


	28. Myra sees

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth. But everyone else is mine ;)

**Chapter 28**

'Konile, Come here into the forest'

'Where? In the forest! Are you out of your mind, Briegal?'

"Come on I need to show you something. Right behind our tent'

"Oh alright' Konile looked around to make sure everyone was occupied so that she could slip into the forest.

Just as she was about to step in she looked back to the bonfire and smiled at all the goblins dancing. She could see someone emerging from a tent off to the side.

It was Paralda with a very unpleasant look on his face. She was intrigued because she's never seen him look anything but serene.

She started toward her leader and then heard, _'Come on. Where are you?'_

She turned into smoke and slowly glided into the forest where she quickly found her brother kneeling behind a thick bush.

She materialized behind him and whispered,"Well what is it?"

He put his finger to his mouth without a sound and pointed ahead through the bush.

Curiosity being herultimate weakness, stepped forward to look. Her eyes widened at the sight.

_'Oh dear, we need to tell the others,' _she sent to her brother.

_'You go. I'm staying I want to keep an eyes on them.'_

_"DON'T DO ANYTHING UNTIL I GET BACK WITH THE OTHERS!'_

Breigal turned to his sister and gave her his most charming smile. _'I wouldn't dream of it' _he sent with a mischievous twinkle in his yellow eye.

'Great' she thought to herself before turning into a ribbon and going to get the others.

* * *

Her breath warmed his face. He could still smell her sweet scent on his clothes. The silky strands that fell between his fingers. Her arms encircled his neck with such force and longing.

She had to feel something for him or she wouldn't have kissed him back the way she did. He's been walking along the edge of the clearing trying to untangle the rush of emotions that were still surging through him. Only yesterday all he could think of was Sarah, the beautiful, strong, brave, Queen. Although, she had expressed her love for the Goblin King she had not rejected him. But according to Myra Sarah was all but lost to him. His long time friend Jareth had a way of turning women into mush. He often tired of these women and cast them off as if they were nothing more than a passing fancy. Despite his objections, Jareth continued this behavior until the day Sarah had stepped foot within the Labyrinth walls. He watched his friend change dramatically.

She was in many ways the end of the Labyrinth and its evil Goblin King.

He snapped out of his thoughts to look for his friend. There he was sitting on a fallen log rolling a crystal gracefully over the tops of his hands.

He sat next to him.

"Is everything alright, Jareth?"

The Goblin King seemed in a trance his face void of any emotion.

"You tell me, Old Friend." He said finally.

He turned to Paralda at his side.

"What are you on about? How would I know what is running through your evil mind," he laughed at him.

"How, indeed" Jareth stared at his friend. "Perhaps you can explain why Sarah felt the need to look for you as soon as she woke up from her nap."

"I'm sure I do not know what you are talking about. I admit that I do have certain feelings for her. However, as of late, I have found my interested being pulled in another direction."

A small knowing smile tugged at the Goblin King's lips.

"Myra is it? She is lovely but I'm afraid she does not hold a candle to my Sarah"

"Here I was thinking you were trying to steer me away from the lovely Sarah instead you try to place her directly at the front of my admiration. I fail to see how this will deflect me. Besides it was not me she was searching for but for the lovely Myra herself. I quickly excused myself as soon as she found us."

Jareth noticed his friend's disappointment and relaxed as realization struck.

"Tell me, Old friend, how did she find you?"

"We were having an intimate discussion about her past, which I feel the need to divulge being that you play a small role in it."

"Don't tell me I've taken a sibling of hers as well." Jareth asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You do, however, know her parents. Her mother especially well, I might add."

A wicked grin spread across his handsome face, "I know a lot of women very well."

"Yes well. This one is quite special and while I denied any relation to you other than friendship I did not think it wise to explain the circumstances of your situation."

"Well then. Tell me who it is."

"Very well. She is the daughter of Josef, the mortal and Sanpra."

Jareth's face and mood dropped, "How is that possible? What have you told her?"

"Only that you helped her after she left little Myra up there. I would never take liberty of such a transgression. After all she is Sarah's bosom companion and will not hold secrets from her."

"Right, this may need a small amount of discretion."

"That may be more easily said than done."

"And why is that?"

"She kissed Jacob after I rescued her. Of her own free will, I must add. I'm afraid she has developed some affection towards him."

"That will be a problem. You don't suppose he's already told her do you?"

"Highly doubtful. He has not guessed at her parentage. That's not all I'm afraid. I think I may have accidentally caused Jacob to fall in love with her as well. Only now I think I may….love her myself."

"You have dug yourself into it, haven't you? It's not enough that you have developed an attachment to my Sarah but now you find yourself in love with Jacob's object of desire. How do you do it? Thousands of years of solitude and suddenly you want the two women you can not have."

Paralda narrowed his eyes in mock anger, "Who said I can not have them?" with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do not dare go after my Sarah. You will lose not only your friendship with her but mine as well." Jareth was completely and deadly serious.

"I am only joking with you, old friend. I would never dream of competing with you over a woman. Least of all the Queen. I know that she is yours."

"Good, now that this Sarah issue is settled. There is one thing I need your advice on. Jacob. Sarah told me that Jacob has found a way Aboveground with out being summoned. It seems that he was up there with the girls for a month their time. Right now we need to focus on how to put a stop to it before he figures out a way to send my uncle up there as well."

Shock clearly written on Paralda's face. "How?"

Jareth's shoulders slumped with defeat, "I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

* * *

"YOU WHAT! YOU KISSED WHO!" Sarah shrieked.

"Whom. Whom." Myra comically corrected. "Look Sarah he's not as bad as we thought. When I was tied up on the bed…"

"Ok. Listen to what you are saying. He had you tied to the bed. T.I.E.D. Hello?"

Myra thought for a moment, a small smile creeping onto her face before quickly tucking it to the back of her mind.

"I am listening. His father has him so snowed he feels he has no other choice but to follow him."

"Sure why not. He's following in his father's foot steps to destroy an entire world yet he's an angel. I'm sure he's just as angelic as Hitler!"

Myra looked confused at her friend's outburst, "Sarah? What's wrong? Why are you so angry? Did I do something? Wait. I know it is. It's the Queen thing isn't it? I almost died when…"

"No it's not that. But isn't that something? I'm still in shock."

"Wait. Wait. I haven't told you my news." she patted the pillows that Paralda had left.

"Paralda discovered that I am half Fae."

Sarah just stared at her friend for a second. Searching her eyes for signs of laughter.

"You...you can't be serious. Are you sure? Is he sure?"

"He put a hand on my cheek in the tunnels and we both saw flashes of my past. It's true. My mother was the reason the magical folk were sent to the Underground." Sarah stared at the floor trying to grasp this new revelation.

"This makes perfect sense. Do you remember when you said you liked Ronny Desmond in the 6th grade and the next day followed you all over the school? And that time we went to that club on the Lower East Side and the line to get in was a mile long but the bouncer took one look at you and he let us in ahead of everyone. I just assumed that all of that stuff happened because you are pretty." They laughed but Myra began to recall all those strange events that had indeed occurred through out her life.

"The only thing I don't get is how come I'm not older. I mean if this Sanpra is my mother that would mean I would be like thousands of years old. Right?"

Sarah seemed just as confused when suddenly her eyes opened to their fullest capacity. Time is different here. A day here is like a few years up there."

"If that were true Sarah, how would you explain your first trip? You weren't gone for years."

"Yeah. We need to ask Jareth."

A large smile spread across Myra's face. She pulled her legs underneath her, "I thought you'd never bring him up. So tell me everything."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm not sure he's into me. We've had two incidents but he always stops like I'm some sort of toy he can put away."

"God is he sexy. But I have to say Paralda is no slouch. He's so ….so… yummy. The first time I saw him I was speechless and you know me that has never happened before but he is so… there is no word for how gorgeous he is. You know right before you came in we were talking and he kissed me. No one has ever kissed me like that." Sarah stood up abruptly.

"What? You just told me a few moments ago that you kissed Jacob. Now it's Paralda too? What are you doing?"

"I don't know. But when he kissed me I felt like I couldn't breathe. Almost like the air left the room and he was my oxygen."

"When who kissed you? Which one?" Sarah scoffed and headed for the door. Myra went after her friend and grabbed her arm to hold her back for a second when she received a flash

_Paralda and Sarah were in an empty room. She looked into his eyes and her head tilted upward toward him. He was slowly leaning toward her and her eyes fluttered closed._

Myra quickly wretched her hand away from Sarah as if it burned. She had not wanted to see anymore but she had seen enough to know what had come next. And Sarah knew without asking what Myra had seen by the look of horror on her face.

* * *

A/N: 

Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll try my best to put up chapter 29 soon.

Hugs to you all.


	29. Creatures

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie, Labyrinth. But everyone else is mine ;)

**Chapter 29**

It had always been a game. Hadn't it? It seemed that it still was to her. His gaze had not drifted from the fire ahead of him.

"_I want you to explain this to me. Im still not clear about this place…"_

"_..it shows people their deepest regret…"_

He'd shown her to look for her deepest regret but thankfully has not expressed his own. After her friend's sudden information had come to light. IT was quite obvious that now his deepest regret would be far more regrettable.

* * *

He'd run through the Labyrinth's tight hedges. Night was falling quick. He knew that he must reach Myra/Sarah before his father's army collected her. If something happened to her he would not be able to forgive himself. But which one? Only an hour ago all he could think of was Myra and now even the mere picture in his head began to change. He felt the tingle of Myra's lips on his own. Her warmth, her hair, her words. She was …she was beautiful with her full lips and long dark raven hair. He ached to touch her. He stopped in his tracks.

"What is this? It's almost as if I've been bewitched. She has bewitched me. But of course it makes perfect sense. Sarah must be immortal. That is it!"

He again started to run toward his beloved signing, "Myra is my Queen."

* * *

Sarah stumbled out of the tent leaving a shocked Myra still inside. Guilt was clearly written on her face. It wasn't like she set out to hurt her best friend. Besides Myra had the whole Aboveground in love with her what did with Paralda as well.

She signed, _You know that's not true Sarah what's wrong with you, _she thought to herself. The truth was neither of them had had an easy time up there.

Besides it wasn't like she and Paralda were anything more than friends.

She looked up to search for him and finally caught a glimpse of his pale hair against the firelight and next to him was Jareth. A soon as she saw the Goblin King her breath caught in her throat. The way the light caught his perfect features made her chest tighten and the memory of his lips against her throat. Heat began to build up in her heat traveling up to her face. That was when she realized that no one had ever made her blush with just one thought. Paralda could not compete with that. She only wish she knew what the Goblin King felt for her. But right now she had to run back to let her friend know that she and Paralda were nothing more than friends.

* * *

"Brother what are you doing? We are supposed to be shaving these stems to make weapons and here you are sitting there staring into the forest."

"There is something wrong, my sister, I feel it. Do you not?

"No. What do you sense?"

"I'm not sure but it is not right. Stand still."

She quickly stood still and almost instantly felt a small wave of energy around her. _'What is that?'_

'_So you feel it as well?_

'_of course, perhaps we should go and warn the others…'_she started when Rastrin quickly stood up, "there" he pointed further ahead.

A small ribbon of smoke drifted out of the woods before becoming Konile.

"Rastrin, Sielke" come quick. Briegal has found some…some creatures out in the forest. I told him not to do anything but you know how he is."

Paralda, Jareth and Sarah having heard the commotion came running to find out what was happening.

"Creatures, you say? What do these creatures look like? Asked Jareth quite curious at the thought of new subjects.

"They are so gruesome. Some of them were even missing limbs."

"Wait," Sarah piped in, "are they orange and furry?'

"Yes. How did you know?"

She smiled at them, and stepped into the forest ahead of them. "Just remember if they ask you to play with them just say no. The last we need is to lose our heads."

As they filed into the forest behind her Jareth turned to Paralda

"You stay here and watch over the camp and Lady Myra, "he winked at his friend and smiled his understanding.

"Sielke please stay here with me at the camp."

"Of course Paralda."

* * *

The creatures were on the move Grunting, with each step. When one of the Fae leaders stopped and silenced them all as he brought his finger to his lips.

The other Fae gathered around and silently discussed something they were peering at up ahead.

When suddenly they disbanded and headed straight for their soldiers.

They each told their troops of an ambush they were to plan on the unsuspecting furry, orange creatures a small distance away.

The dark creatures were amused and slightly hungry from their journey. Waiting with baited breath for an opportunity to show these Fae what true destruction should look like.

* * *

The others walked through the forest led by Sarah who was holding up a purple orb to light the way. Jareth was close behind holding his round crystal full of light had not taken his eye from her thick raven hair. As it swung with each step she took. Her delicate fingers curled around the fabric of her skirt as she lifted it off the ground. He swallowed a large lump that had formed in his throat as she turned to him. "is something wrong?"

"Absolutely not. What makes you say that?" Sarah waved for the others to go on ahead and handed Rastrin her orb.

" I can feel it. What is it?" she asked full of concern.

He straightened to his full height and fixed his stiff emotionless mask to his face.

"I assure you, dear Sarah. There is nothing that is bothering me. And if there were it certainly is no concern of your." Before pushing past her.

'_I don't know why I even try'_ but she knew what she had felt and before he could step away from him she reached for his arm and turned him to face her.

She felt him relax a bit when he dropped his head to look at her. Her heart skipped a beat when she turned to look deep within his mismatched eyes. At that moment whatever she had intended to say was forgotten. All her thoughts were focused on him when once again everything began to melt away only to be replaced by the dream room with Jareth holding out the crystal for her to take. Off in the distance she _'Love me, fear me do as I say and I will be your slave.'_

Only this time instead of reciting the words she stepped forward and claimed the crystal and even embraced the King, slipping her arms inside the white gossamer cape that hung from his shoulders. The familiar smell of magic enveloped her a light chuckle escaped Jareth and Sarah snapped out of her trance. To her surprise she was hugging him and he was hugging her back.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"Sure" she said taking a step back, quickly adjusting her dress a little embarrasses.

"Remind me to teach you about self restraint when all this is over."

He remarked before moving onward and throwing a devilish smirk over his shoulder at her, his stiffness forgotten.

They finally caught up with Konile and Rastrin and also found Briegal leaning over a small round yellow bush. They quietly approached and looked through the small gaps in the shrub when Sarah confirmed what she had known all along. It was a pack of fieries.

"oh yes. I know these creatures. They are harmless." Jareth looked through the brush. "should we collect them and see if they need our assistance?" asked Rastrin.

"Awww I was hoping to fight with some of them."

Konile quickly elbowed her brother.

"Briegal hush"

"we'll go and peacefully talk with them and see where they stand on Aernay. Perhaps we'll have some soldiers for an army."

Rastrin and Jareth looked at each other and quietly chuckled to themselves.

"You can't be serious, Sarah. These creatures are certainly NOT soldiers. Besides what kind of army could they possibly make?"

Sarah smiled a knowing smile, "An army that can be knocked down and still pull itself together." Never losing her eye contact.

"Interesting. Oh alright, we'll see where they stand on the issue and we'll proceed from there. BUT let me ask the questions."

"of course Your majesty. Should we wait 'til morning?"

"yes it's dark and we all could use some rest."

Briegal reluctantly stood up and walked behind all of them.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took so long. I'm kinda busy at home and at work. So thank you to all who reviewed and are still reading this story.

Hugs to you all.


End file.
